


Vampire Kisses: A new beginning

by Raven6666



Category: Vampire Kisses Series - Ellen Schreiber
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 81,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven6666/pseuds/Raven6666
Summary: Raven's new life as a vampire makes her happy but yet things aren't going as smoothly as she had dreamed





	1. the new Raven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damasc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damasc/gifts).



> This story is based off of the book Vampire Kisses. It takes place after Alexander has bitten Raven. Im using my own refences for Vampireism and have put a twist on things.

Raven’s POV

As Alexander's fangs slid into my neck I knew from that moment I would be a new person I just wish I knew how much trouble I was going to get in because of it.  
I looked up at my pale prince and his face glowed with triumph for what he had done for us. I was so overwhelmed with my love for him I didn't notice the way the moon shone and how clearly I could hear the smallest ant move. he lifted me up so we could see how happy our family and friends were for us. The first person I noticed was becky, her smile was so big it looked funny on her face actually her face had more of a Picasso look to it. I stepped away from Alexander to go hug my best friend thats when she gave me a frightened look, and that's when I noticed the ground suddenly speeding towards me.

Alexander POV

I knew the change was going to happen fast but I didn't know how fast. Luckily I caught her as she was falling. I hear Becky heartbeat before I hear her panicking. I'm so worried about Raven I don't hear what she is saying. “ what the hell just happen?” Becky ran over to me and shouted “ is she ok?”” what did you do I swear to god if she is dead I'm gonna chain you to a tree and let the sun burn you alive!” That's when Matt rushed to her side. ”Becky vampires are already dead”. She tried to lunge at me but Mat pulled her back. “ after a human is bitten by a vampire they go through a change where they are in a coma like state for three days in that time there bodies change.” “ I just didn't know she would pass out now, I was hoping that there would be enough time to get her in our bed before that happened.” Becky was a little more calm now so I moved closer to her. “ she is going to be fine I need to get her inside because the sun will be up soon, you can visit her later" I lifted my bride up and brought her inside, Jameson had the biggest smile on his face as he opened the door for us. “ I will make a trip to the market later on for some extra smoothies for miss Raven when she wakes up.” he said as he bowed “ I imagine she will be very hungry.” Jameson said as he walked towards the kitchen. “ thank you Jameson”. I took my bride up the stairs into our room and set her on our bed. When a human goes through the change they toss and turn so I can't put her in our coffin. I made sure to black out the windows so my beloved wouldn't burn. I gazed at my beloved Raven and could not believe she was mine, now the only thing to do was wait for her to wake up.

I woke up next to Raven and was gazing at her beautiful face, I was so enthralled at her beauty that I didn't hear Jameson knocking at my door. “ come in Jameson" Jameson popped his head in and said “ miss Becky is hear to speak with you about miss Raven’s condition. “ thank you Jameson I will be down shortly “. He bowed and left. I gave my beloved a kiss on her forehead, changed my clothes and went down stairs. “ how is she? can I see her?” Becky ran over to me and looked up the stairs. “ Becky she is fine and you can see her once I explain to you what is happening to her. so please have a seat in the parlor”. She nodded and we headed over to the parlor she sat on a chair and held onto the pillow for dear life. “ Now when a human goes through the change their body changes, there body transforms into what they want to look like, what they think is beautiful. As well as increased strength, speed and heightened senses along with the ability to alter a person's thought process. It's called compulsion it's a way of misdirecting someone's thoughts to your way of thinking or seeing things. when she wakes up you can't see her until it's safe otherwise she will see you as dinner, it will be ok for you to see her the day after. I will keep you updated on how she is.” Becky looked like she was getting it but she seemed puzzled at the same time. “ so whatever she sees as beautiful her body will change to that?” Becky asked still looking puzzled “ Yes, so she may look different”. “ Ok so my best friend is gonna wake up and not only be a vampire but look totally different?! OK I can handle that" Becky looked somewhat happy but still maybe a little confused. I was glad she was taking this so well but I wondered how she would react to Raven when she woke up, i myself am a little worried with how much she will change. “ Can I see her NOW?” she asked hesitantly but aggressively. “ of course you can but please DO NOT try to wake her up if you do, it will make it harder for her to transition and it could take her longer.” Becky nodded and headed up the stairs. She slowly opened up the door and ran over to the bed where Raven lay. “ oh my god raven I have been so worried about you, I know you can't hear me but I can't wait to see you when you wake up. everyone has been asking if you are ok but you still look like the same old Raven to me. soon you won't be.” suddenly Becky expression changed from happy to sad. “ Becky she will still be the same old Raven but she will look different.” I sat next to her and patted her shoulder.” It's getting late and my parents want me back for dinner.” She got up and headed to the door only turning around to give me a hug. “ ok Becky, you can see her tomorrow night if you want.” Becky nodded “ I definitely will be back tomorrow night.” She took one more look at Raven and I closed the door to our room. I walked her down the stairs and she headed out the door. Jameson gave me a worried look as he closed the door behind Becky.” Is miss Becky ok, with how miss Raven is going to change?” “ yes Jameson she took it rather well.” “ I do wonder what miss Raven will look like.” “ so do I Jameson, so do I.”

I spent most of the evening pacing the room and looking after Raven, she would become restless at times and toss and turn for a few minutes then become still. I wanted her to come out of the change now so I could embrace my beloved and feel her arms around me but I had to wait and as the night went by I wondered what Raven thoughts on beauty where. because to me she was already the most beautiful thing in this world. Looking at the grandfather clock in my room i see dawn is soon upon us and lay myself down on the other side of the bed staring at my beloved as I feel sleep taking over.

I awake and check on Raven seeing that this is the final day of her transformation, seeing that nothing was amiss, I decided to go visit my grandmother's monument and ask her about it . before i left giving Raven a kiss lightly on the forehead and left for the cemetery. I decided to walk instead of drive because it was such a beautiful night. The moon shone so bright I almost had to wear sunglasses. I reached the cemetery gate and jumped over it with ease. When I arrived at my grandmother's monument I noticed a bouquet of black roses tied together with a purple lace ribbon, Raven must have dropped them off a day before our ceremony. She wanted my grandmother to be involved!

As I stare in amazement at the gift Raven had given my grandmother I realized more time had passed then I thought and Raven would soon wake from her transformation. I run as fast as my vampiric speed would allow hoping I wouldn’t be too late. If I was not there when she woke up I fear her hunger would take control and she would eat half the town! As I run through the doorway Jameson is there to greet me with a worried look on his face. “ please hurry to Miss Raven I can hear her waking up.” I dash up the stairs and pause by the door not knowing what to expect. I open the door to see Raven, in what was once my brand new Marilyn Manson t shirt and is now so stretched out and torn that it looks like Freddie Krueger literally tried to rip it off her. her black lace panties were in shreds on the floor. as I gazed at Ravens new body I was at a loss for words. her once slender frame now looks like a gothic Jessica rabbit. “ OH MY GOTH! “ Raven shouts while looking and feeling her new body. “ so I think new clothes will needed soon, wait why am I not wearing a bra” she looked at me and covers herself with the blankets fully realizing that she is mostly naked. I shrugged in reply “ Becky told me that it is more comfortable for a woman to sleep with her bra off, so I took it off”. I smile at her sheepishly trying not to stare at where her hands are exploring her changed body. “well I can't tell who likes my body more me or you.” as she says this I follow her eyes to my bulging pants.”I'm gonna go get you a smoothie while Jameson finds you some clothes to put on.” “should i fetch the extra bed sheets from miss Stormy's room for miss raven?” Jameson says from downstairs. I look to raven and both our faces turn red. damn Jameson's vampire hearing! “ should i start a cold bath for you master alexander?” “I will be fine Jameson, thank you!”

Jameson came up with fresh pair of my clothes for raven to change into until we could go to the store. He went downstairs to make smoothies, we headed down shortly after, both of us red faced from what Jameson heard and commented on. he hands her a smoothie and as she takes a sip her eyes turn red and she looks at me and smiles. Definitely not helping the bulge in my pants. She takes the straw out and gulps it down as we headed out the door to the car. as we headed for the car I see Becky climbing over the gate and running to Raven. I try to hurry Raven to the car but she hears Becky and turns to her looking hungry. I try to stop Becky but Raven already has her in a death grip bear hug. “ um, Raven still human here.” Becky says as she tries to get away but Raven won't let go. Raven sniffs Becky's neck and is about to sink her new fangs down, when i pull her away as a growl escapes her throat. “We do not eat our friends raven!” i push Becky behind me with my arms out just incase Raven tries to bite her again. “ I'm sorry Alexander, sorry Becky i don't know what came over me” Becky looking at raven scared but also aroused. “ its ok Raven, Alexander tried to warn me something like this may happen but i haven't seen my best friend in almost 4 days “ Becky looked at Raven and bit her lip. “Raven look at me, Becky can come shopping with us if you can behave.” Raven turns to get into the car and Becky is just now noticing ravens new body. “Holy shit raven! you look hot!” as Becky realizes what she just said and blushes turning her gaze away from Raven. “ i know right.” Raven says with a matter of fact attitude. Getting into the car Raven shakes her ass making sure we both get a good view.

Becky POV:

why did I just say that and since when am i attracted to girls let alone my best friend? Becky thinks while looking at Raven and then at the floor in fear that Raven would know what she is thinking. Raven turns to her and gives her a full fanged smile knowing it turns her on. oh god she knows!

Raven POV:

Damn I'm mean! I shouldn't keep teasing Becky she already looks so red from embarrassment like a tomato. I glance back and give her an apologetic smile and tell her we are going to Hot Goths in hipsterville. “ that sounds like fun, are you sure they will have your sizes?” Becky ask still keeping her eyes on the floor. “ If they don't we can have them custom made so I can get my clothes and she doesn't have to walk around naked.” Alexander says with a sexy smile. I give him a wink “ hey now I like your clothes they smell all yummy.” The car ride is silent except the awkward shifting of alexander trying to not think about what Raven will want to wear.

Becky POV: 

we get to Hot Goths and Raven’s eyes light up as we go inside and she sees all the clothes on display. She heads over to the clerk whose tag read Jane and asks “ do you guys do measurements? Because it seems I have had a bit of a growth spurt!” Giving the woman a smile that could charm anyone even if they don't swing that way. “ yes we do, i just need to get the measuring tape in the back, I'll meet you in dressing room”. Raven and Jane were in the dressing room for 2 minutes and we heard Jane yell “holy shit!” They both come out and jane points Raven to the plus size rack. Jane turns to Alexander and gives him a seductive wink and points to Raven.

 

Alexander POV: 

Becky and i watch Raven pick outfit after outfit and eventually we head over to the dressing room. She comes out in a black lace bra and red lace panties and both of our jaws drop. She turns around a few times to give us a full view with a huge smile on her face. Damn I didn't know she would be this breathtakingly hot, i can smell her arousal as well as Becky's. I just hope she doesn't turn into a sex addict because the vibes i have been getting from her all day have been very naughty. she goes back into the dressing room and comes back out in a black bite me tank top with a fanged smile and blood on it, with a black and green plaid skirt with fishnets and heeled combat boots. The tank top is a size too small really showing off her cleavage. The smile on her face says she doesn't care. “Becky could you go get me a new bra this one is a little too small? She says as she pulls off her shirt to show us that it is indeed too small. “What size should I get you”? Becky says with a quiver in her voice, as she gets up not taking her eyes off of ravens chest. “36DDD”. Raven says very proud of herself. DAMN! we both think to ourselves. Becky comes back with a see through purple lace push up bra. “ is this what you had in mind Raven?” raven nods her head yes and if she hadn't I would have screamed YES for her. “Becky could you help me get out of this bra the hooks seem to be stuck?” Becky bites her lip and says “ yes I can do that.” I can feel myself almost visibly sulking that Becky gets to touch any of Raven before i do

Becky POV:

Raven turns around as I enter the dressing room, the door swinging closed behind me. “ sorry about trying to bite you earlier Becks.” “ its ok Raven I was warned” i get the bra undone and Raven turns around and pushes me up against the wall and whispers in my ear “ you just smell so good!” I tired to move but was pinned against the wall by Raven’s now massive tits. Raven lightly presses her fangs onto my neck tracing from collarbone up to my ear. I'm Unable to hold back a soft moan. It's a good thing i decided to wear pants today because there would likely be a puddle on the floor if i had worn a skirt with how damp my panties feel.

Ravens POV: 

I know alexander can hear everything going on in the dressing room and wonders if he likes it. it doesn't take me long to figure out because I'm able to hear him shift in his chair with a moan. Becky shudders and pushes her neck into Ravens fangs. I backs away and kisses Becky on the cheek. “ thanks for the help but if you stay in here much longer i won't be able to control myself and i don't want to hurt you.” 

Alexander POV: 

Becky comes out of the dressing room with a haze in her eyes and sits down. I can smell how aroused she is. Ok Raven most definitely is a sex addict.

Ravens POV:

As Becky leaves the dressing room i take a look at myself in the mirror and wonder what the hell just happened and why i acted that way. I feel bad for what i did to Becky but it felt good, the power I felt was amazing not to mention the lust. I get dressed in the outfit i came in with and come out to see Alexander looking concerned and becky looking flustered. I look at the floor and wonder what they think of my behavior.

Alexanders POV: 

Raven comes out of the dressing room looking upset. She gives a very bewildered Becky an apologetic smile and looks at me with worry in her eyes. “ I think it would best if Raven looked into buying clothes online”. Becky nodded in relief. Raven half smiled and went to the register to buy her clothes. Jane has headphones in and is checking items off a list. No wonder we didn't get kicked out. I handed her a black visa saying “ My mother insisted that i use her card for your first out fit after your change”. Raven looked shocked but grateful “ tell her i said thank you. wait how do you say thank you in Romanian”? Chuckling i said “ vă mulţumesc”! “I’ll try to pronounce that when i talk to her.” we pay and get into the car. On the ride home everyone is silent. I look to Becky in the back and ask if she wants to be dropped off at home and she happily says yes. I drop her off and she gives Raven a quick hug. When we get back to the mansion Raven has Jameson make her a smoothie and she pulls me towards our room. “ we need to talk about what happened. I don't know what came over me, it felt right but very wrong at the same time. It was like i was still me but a more powerful version”. She fell onto the bed and buried her face in a pillow. “Is this some sort of side effect? Were you ever like this”?  
I sighed and pulled her into me and cuddled her “ this is something you have to learn to control. I was born a vampire so i never had this happen”. She sighs and Jameson knocks on the door “ Miss Ravens smoothie is ready, i also made one for you Master Alexander.” “ you may enter Jameson”. He enters looking worried as he sees Raven upset and sits on the bed. “ if i may ask Miss Raven, what has you troubled?” She gets up and hugs him which takes him by surprise. He return the embrace and she tells him through tears that she got hungry and almost bit Becky a couple of times. He looks at her wiping her tears away and simply says “ accident happen and the point is that you didn't.” “Alexander had to stop me the first time.” “ the point is that you stopped yourself even if it was after the second time. You had enough restraint to stop, no one expects you to be able to have full control all the time. You should have seen Master Alexander when he hit puberty he was…” “ Jameson i don’t think it's the best time to bring that up!” “ if Jameson has dirt i want to hear it”. Jameson raises an eyebrow at her and Alexander gives him an annoyed look. “I think i still have some cleaning to do so i'll leave you two to talk”. He leaves and Raven looks more optimistic. “ i feel so bad about what i did to Becky.” I wanted to say to her i didn't think Becky minded that much from the noises coming from her but i decided not to. “ why do i feel hot”? “ when the sun is about to come up we get hot like the sun is burning us. When we get into our coffins we feel cool , like the moon is cooling our skin.” “ we should get some sleep then”. I lift her bridal style and walk her to the attic door. “i believe we should. I do have surprise for you.” “ what is it”. She looks at me with excitement. We get to the door and i open it to reveal a black coffin and engraved in the top is The Sterling's in silver. She jumps down and opens it to reveal a purple velvet lining with speakers on each side and a screen on the top. “ this is amazing”. She says as tears well in her eyes. “ i know.” i say with a too full of myself smile. She pokes my ribs and smiles. She yawns and gets into the coffin patting the material by her side. “ready for bed darling?” “ yes i am my beautiful bride”. I close the coffin and snuggle her against me. Hopefully tomorrow we can get her huger a little more under control.

Raven POV:

I stare at Alexanders face and think of how lucky i am to have found my soulmate. I think of Becky and how she must be feeling about earlier. As i drift off to sleep i think of how i hope within the next few days i can get myself under control.

 

Becky POV:

Becky lays in bed and stares up at her ceiling and thinks this has been one weird night. She isn't scared of Raven but she will definitely be more cautious around her. She traces from her collar bone to her neck and thinks about raven biting her and it sends a shiver down her spine. She knew Raven was going to change and she's glad she is happy, but she wishes she wasn't so unpredictable now. What if she becomes more of her new self and the old Raven is lost? She doesn't want to lose her best friend. The best thing is for her to try to talk to Raven about what happened tomorrow. Raven is a strong person and she can get through anything, Becky thinks out loud. She turns over hugging her pillow and as she drifts off to sleep she tries not to think of how bad she wanted raven to actually bite her.


	2. Fun before the storm

Raven POV:

i woke up in Alexander’s arms and smiled because for the first time i felt like we truly belonged together in one world. I turned over to look at my pale prince as he opened those heart melting chocolate eyes and smiled. “Well good morning beautiful.” I pressed my body into his while wrapping my leg around his body and said “morning sexy.” He took my chin in his hand and smiled seductively “you have never woken up with that greeting.” He said as he grinded into me.” i push the coffin lid open and pull myself on top of him “well maybe i'm just happy.“ “Really you seem to be very happy right now” Alexander says as he pinches my already erect nipples. I lean down and whisper in his ear “yes i am but do you know what would make me even happier?” I bite his ear and lift myself up so i can take off my booty shorts so he can see my very wet pussy. “if you would pound my pussy like the dirty little slut i am.” He nods yes “but i think this would work better if we were on the bed!” He picks me up and runs to the bed. I push him on the bed and i slowly take off his boxer shorts and i am in shock of how big his cock is. “holy shit!” I take his massive cock in my mouth and slowly make my way all the way down. i hear him let him out a moan and i start to bob my head faster while looking at him. He has the hottest reactions and facial expressions. He stops me and grabs a rope to tie my hands together and places me on the floor in front of him and slams his cock in my mouth. As he continues to fuck my face he tells me to look at him. I look up and his eyes are as red as mine are which makes my already wet pussy wetter. “Raven i'm so close”. He looks down at me for permission to cum in my mouth and i reply by moving into him so his cock is down my throat. He yells “fuck Raven!” As his dick twitches and he shoots warm cum down my greedy throat. He pulls out and looks at me and tells me to get up on the bed because it's his turn. He unties my hands and say he will be back. He comes back with a big bag and gives me a wicked. “is my Raven a kinky little slut?” I nod yes as his words make me cum. “i have some things in this bag i think you will like. Now come here and make sure to tell me if there is anything your not comfortable with.” He pulls ties from each end of the bed and ties my legs at the end of the bed so im spread eagle and ties my wrist to both sides of the bed above my head. He gets up and stares at my half naked body. “Don't worry we will buy you a new shirt”. As he rips my tank top off my body. He kisses me and plants kisses from my mouth down my body stopping at my huge breasts and sucks on my left nipple while pinching the right. “Oh fuck Alexander!” He chuckles “not yet.” He kisses lower and lower till he is right in front of my pussy “well someone is very wet.” I look down at him embarrassed. His tongue slips between my folds and i let out a moan. His tongue is exploring the inside of my pussy and his finger is rubbing my clit. I start to squirm because his tongue feels so good. He slowly runs his tongue from my pussy to my clit slowly which makes me squirm and moan louder. and then puts a finger in me and sucks my clit. I don't care how loud im being because it feels too good. I can feel my orgasm rising and start to ride his fingers. my orgasm comes crashing down and i see stars. He licks all of my cum up and goes into the bag and pulls out a dildo. “i want you to get used to one of these before i fuck you.” He unties me and puts the dildo on the bed and instructs me to ride it. I lower myself on it with ease and start to ride. He looks at me confused. Through my moans i say “i may have bought one of these before and used it .. alot”. He pulls me off of it and pulls me onto him “then you should have no problem with my cock.” I lower myself with more of a hesitation because he is much bigger. The bag is on the bed and he pulls out nipple clamps and places then on first my left nipple and then my right. “this should make it more interesting.” I lower myself so he is completely in me and as i start to move he pulls on the clamps. “oh my fucking goth.” I feels his cock stretch my pussy as i start to move. He rubs my clit as i ride his massive cock. “Oh my goth your cock feels so good stretching my tight pussy.” As i ride him i squirt all over him. He picks me up and ties my hands behind my back and puts a gag in my mouth. puts my ass up and face into the pillow and fucks me from behind. His cock reaches my g spot and i start to moan like crazy into the gag. He smacks my ass hard and fucks me with all of his vampire strength and speed. He flips us over one more time so he is on top of me and my legs are on his shoulders. I can feel he is close and i feel like i will cum any minute. He bites into my neck and we both cum. We both scream each others names as he collapses onto me. He unties my hands, takes the clamps off and gag out and cuddles next to me. “Damn that was hot and intense!”

Alexander’s POV:

I kiss Raven and get up to make us some smoothies but she pulls me onto the bed for one last slow kiss. “I'm guessing you enjoyed yourself?” i point to the sheets that are now soaked. “Yes i did very much.” “Good then i'm going to go make us some smoothies. I'm just glad Jameson was gone for the night.” I quickly make us smoothies and head back upstairs. I hear the shower going and Raven pops her head out of the bathroom asking me if i want to join her. I set down the smoothies and get into the steaming hot shower. I start to wash her back and she gives me a questioning look. “I like to pamper my girl.” she turns around and giggles pressing her back against the shower wall. Lifting her leg onto me shes says “im dirty here too.” i whisper “i know.” i wash her leg and lower it to the floor to wash her other leg. I crouch down and wash from her foot to her thigh. I stop to give her a pussy a lick before i wash up the rest of her body. She squirms as soon as my tongue touches her.”still sensitive?” “you feel so good. Well since im dirty and you are clearly hard again what do you say we see how steamy this bathroom can get?” i pick her up and slam my hard cock into her. “Oh my goth!” she screams. “oops i'm sorry should i have warned you?” i smile and she looked at me with eyes blazing red. “no just don't stop.” as i fuck her she has her fingernails digging into the wall and she pulls out a chunk of the wall. “We don't want to destroy the shower Raven.” “sorry you just really know what your doing.” i am fucking her so hard her tits are hitting me in the face. she starts to grind into me and i know she is close. i slam into her one more time and she screams and squirts on my cock. I lower her so she is standing. “now we need to wash up. I think it would be best if you took a shower and then i did.” She gives me a pouty face and says “ok fine then.” i exit the shower and drink some of my smoothie waiting for her to come out. I hear her from the shower say “im out and its ok i have a towel on.” as i get into the shower she exits and she just happens to drop her towel and throw it at me. i let the hot water roll on my back and think what a tease. I get out and put on tripp pants and a Korn t shirt and notice she's watching Twilight. “i thought i said that this wasn't allowed in our house!” she looks at me “i thought we could use a laugh.” i grab our smoothies and we watch it. She gets up and says “this is the skin of a killer bella!” and dumps glitter on herself which makes us fall on the ground and laugh hysterically. We finished watching the movie. “i have a surprise for you i just need time to set it up while i do that it might be best if you looked online for clothes, since we have destroyed some of the few you have.” “ok.” she kisses me and turns on her laptop. I head downstairs and wonder what she will buy.

Raven POV:

As i look online for clothes i try to figure out what the surprise is. Should i go see what he's doing? No he will hear me and might not show me the surprise. I'm just happy Hot Goths has an online store. I think back to the day at the store and hope Becky is ok. I email her just to make sure she is ok.

Becky POV:

I'm just about to fall asleep when i hear the familiar ping of an email. I get up and wonder if it's from Matt because he hasn't emailed me at all since he has been at soccer camp. It says its from Raven and my heart beats fast. What if she tells me she can't be my friend anymore because she doesn't want to hurt me? I check it and let out a sigh of relief. She wants to know how i'm doing. She says that she never meant to hurt me and hopes i forgive her. I email her back and say of course i forgive her because i know she hasn't had much practice being around humans and i know she didn't mean to hurt me. I'm still her best friend and always will be. I tell her i'm doing good i just helped mom and dad on the farm. She emailed me back a second later and told me she is glad i’m still her friend and that she hopes we can hang out tomorrow. I tell her i was going to bed but i loved her and i would see her tomorrow. She messages back goodnight and i sign off. I get into bed happy that she still wants to be my friend and feel foolish that i thought she would become a different person. Falling asleep i think of how i will give her the biggest bear hug ever tomorrow.

Alexander POV:

With everything in place i call Raven and tell her to come into the living room and hope she likes it.

 

Raven POV:

As i make my way down the stairs to the living room i hear the music and realize it's HIM. the song “killing loneliness” is playing. I enter the living room to see alexander in a tux but not just any tux it the same one he wore to the snow ball! He decorated the living room exactly like the snow ball! I'm in tears as i run and hug him.” this looks amazing!” “i thought since we didn't exactly have the best time at the snowball i would bring the snowball to you." Raven Sterling would you do me the honor of dancing with me?” “of course i would!” i said through tears of happiness. After we had danced for an hour he told me he would be right back and returned with a black spider web crown and put it on my head saying “who needs a snow queen when i have my own queen of darkness.” i hugged him and we danced all night. The sun was about to come up so we made our way upstairs to our cozy coffin. Before we fell asleep he told me tomorrow we would have to work on my control around humans and my first thought went to Becky. I snuggled into Alexander and fell asleep happy and hoping that my training would work so i could be around becky soon.


	3. training

Training

Alexander POV:  
While Raven slept i called my parents. I figured they should train Raven since they are the experts. My mother answered the phone “Alexander i was hoping you would call!” “mother how did you know it was me?” “Darling a mother always knows.” “ok so i was wondering-” “if your father and i would come home and teach Raven how to control her cravings?” “yes but mother how did you know i was calling you for that?” “A mother always knows sweetie.” she says with a chuckle. “We can be home in two hours and we are bringing your sister, the paperwork has been signed so she will be able to live with you from now on.” “ok mother see you soon.”  
I hang up and go back to our coffin to snuggle up to Raven. I hope she will be able to handle this.

 

Raven POV:  
I woke up and rolled over to give Alexander a kiss and the first thing i saw was a fanged mouth with braces. “i hope you weren't planning on kissing me, i'm already spoken for.” Stormy says with a grin. She gives me a bear hug “i missed you so much!” still in shock i ask “how did you get here Stormy?” “i live her now silly and Alexander called mother and father to help you with your craving.” i get out of the coffin and head downstairs with stormy following. Alexander is waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Before i could ask him anything he looks at Stormy “mother and father want us out of the house while they are helping Raven. We can go get you new school supplies.” “i thought Jameson was going to homeschool me?” “he is but you still need school supplies.” they headed out the door and as soon as they were gone i heard Alexander's mother Cassandra call me into the living room. “Raven could you come into the living room please?” what i saw had me in shock, they had a human sitting in front of them and Alexander's father Constantine had a knife in his hand. Before i could say anything Constantine answered “Raven this young man is a donor and in our society some vampires prefer to feed off of humans, he is here to train you so your blood lust doesn't get out of control, he has already been told what to expect and i promised him i wouldn't let you hurt him.” “so why do you have a knife?” “i need to make a small cut on him so you will feel your blood lust come out, its a form of teasing you with blood until your able to stay in a room while a human is bleeding and not feel the need to attack.” “ok so are you going to give me warning?” “no.” he says as he makes a small cut on the humans shoulder. before i can even think i'm running towards him fangs out and eyes red as blood. I feel an arm knock me back and see Cassandra in front of me with an apologetic look. It's not long till i'm back on my feet. I swing at her so i could get to his blood, anything to get to his blood. I am pushed back again. Ok this time i’m angry. “All i want is to drain him dry, is that so bad?” I step back and realize what i just said. my eyes turn back to normal and i look up horrified “im so sorry.” i say as i look at the unfazed human still sitting in the chair. “its ok i know what to expect and i know you wont hurt me.” “how do you know i wont.” i ask looking at the floor feeling sad. Constantine puts a hand on my shoulder and says “because Raven he is still bleeding and you came to your sense by hearing what your blood lust makes you say. You stopped because you felt guilty and that takes a lot. It shows you are still the same old Raven.” I felt better but Cassandra made another cut and the blood lust came back. It was stronger this time and after many hours of doing this most of the living room furniture would need to be replaced. Cassandra helped me up “that is enough for today Raven i am very impressed.” she said giving me a hug. Constantine gave a little bit of his blood to the human and his cuts healed. “i didn't know we could do that.” “we can but it takes practice, they only need a little bit to heal.” Constantine got up and went to the kitchen “how about some smoothies?” Cassandra followed him “that sounds wonderful.” “i'm sorry about all this.” raven says to the human still sitting in the chair as calm as ever. “i know what i signed up for and i want to help. Besides this isn't as bad as most of the other times i've done this.” “you have done this before?” i look at him dumbfounded. “but why would you put yourself in danger?” “i see it as helping people.” i sit down on the couch next to him “i never asked your name i’m  
sorry.” “don't worry about it, my names Adam.” he put out his hand so i could shake it “nice to meet you Raven.” Cassandra and Constantine came back into the living room with 4 smoothies. “Raven you are definitely going to need two.” i gratefully take them both and gulp the first one down. Adam gets up “if that is all you will be needing me for i should get home, my wife is making mac n cheese for dinner!” he said with an excited tone. Wow the only person i thought who could get that excited about mac n cheese was Becky! “I will see all of you tomorrow.” “what does he mean by he will see us tomorrow?” “oh sweet Raven you thought this was going to be a one day thing? No we will need to work on this for while.” “oh boy.” i say falling onto the couch. “its ok you will make it.” Cassandra comes over and rubs my back.

 

Alexander’s POV:  
While getting Stormys school supplies all i could think about was how well Raven was doing and if she was having any difficulty. While we were looking at notebooks i turned and noticed Stormy was gone. As i didn't see a kidnappers note anyplace it would seem she is off and running getting up to no good. Throwing the notebooks into the basket i take off running, looking down every aisle till i find Stormy launching herself at another customer. “BECKY!!!!! I found you!” i run over and see Stormy has Becky in a tiny death grip.” oh my god mini raven i mean Stormy. I kind of need air to breath sweetie!” “oh sorry i keep forgetting, i was just so happy to see you!” she loosens her grip and helps Becky up. “What are you doing here and how long are you visiting for?” Stormy bounces on her heels and gives her a big brace filled smile “Mother and father signed papers so i can live with Alexander and Raven and be homeschooled.” i nod to Becky and hand the basket of school supplies to Stormy and give Becky a hug whispering “Raven starts training tonight so it would not be safe if you came over. I know you are worried about her but mother and father are helping her and she is going to be able to be around you and control herself better.” Becky nods and seems sad.” we were supposed to meet later and hang out but this is more important. I just want to be around my best friend without her losing control. Tell your mom and dad i said thank you for helping her.” She leaves looking defeated but hopeful. i guess she was anxious to see how Raven was doing as well. When we pulled up to the house i noticed it was quiet and didn't know if that was a good thing. We entered the house and i noticed how much damage was done to the living room. The walls would have to be repaired and we would have to get new furniture. It looked like a tornado went through it ,or a very hungry/ angry vampire. “looks like Raven had some trouble.” Stormy says with a grin. I found Raven, mother and father sitting in the kitchen talking and laughing. “so i see there was some damage. Raven are you ok?” “yes i am.” she says blushing. “Raven did very well, we are very proud of her. She was able to stop in the middle of her blood lust because she realized how powerful it can be and she didn't like it. She also was talking to Adam after we had healed him and she was fine.” “wait you left her alone with him?” alexander said with a bewildered expression on his face. “yes we trust her not to eat him.” “like she tried not to eat Becky?” he says sarcastically. Cassandra turns to Raven shocked “Raven did you try to eat your best friend?” i look at her apologetically “kinda? I want to bite her and other things.” Cassandra nods like she understands. “well you didn't bite her so that's the most important thing.” i give her a confused look. “jagger says he needs my help at the club so i'm going to head out.” i hug Raven tightly before i leave, i do feel better knowing Raven has a better handle on things.

Raven POV:  
After alexander is gone and Stormy has gone upstairs Cassandra turns to me “tell us everything that happened.” i blush “do i have too?” “yes.” i explain everything that happened that day with Becky and they just look amused. “those things are to be expected by a new vampire you didn't do anything out of the ordinary. but with how you look now i wouldn't be surprised at the attention you will get from both males and females.” i spit out some of my smoothie and look at   
Cassandra “WHAT?” they both laugh. “you didn't think we would notice? you go from petite to curvations, a whole lot of curves of course we are going to notice.” she gives me a look like i should know this. she gets closer to me and says “so when should we be expecting grandchildren?” why did i have to be drinking my smoothie while she said that? “i choked on my smoothie, um i have no idea Alexander and i haven't discussed that yet. I'm gonna go upstairs and pretend we didn't have this conversation.” “did i say something wrong?” Cassandra looks at Constantine and he shrugs “i don't think so.” i go upstairs and collapse on the bed. Doing this everyday is going to be difficult. Months went by with constantine cutting adam and me trying to to bite him. Everyday was easier than the last and i kept thinking im doing this to be able to see Becky and my parents. It's a good thing Alexander convinced my parents that i should go to summer camp. The second month in Cassandra decides it's time for me to get some new clothes since i have barely any. “We have a family tailor in Hipsterville that will help with your clothes Raven.” i give her a worried look. “ are you sure it's safe for me to be around humans?” “oh sweet Raven do you think i would bring you around humans? He is a vampire and he does amazing work.” We hear from down the hall “ there is no way you are going shopping without me!” As we see a flurry of black running up the stairs only for it to be Stormy.i look at Cassandra “good god she has excellent hearing!” “when it comes to shopping Stormy could hear you from across town.” i grab hold of Stormy and hug her while looking to Cassandra “so this guy does custom work then won't that be on the pricier side, i only have so much in my savings.” “sweetheart don't you worry your pretty little head about that, i told Alexander to get you a new outfit but you have changed more than any of us could have thought so i may as well just get you whole new wardrobe. In fact since Stormy is coming with us we will have to get you both some matching outfits.” i try to say that's too much but it seems i don't get to have a say in it. The third month of doing training. i'm in my room resting and I hear a knock at the door and i see the last person i would ever want to see right now. The bubblegum haired monster. “what do you want Luna?” “i came by to see what you were up too. DAMN you got hot! And Alexanders parent told me what you have been up too.” “so you came to make fun of me?” her face softened and she sat on the bed next to me “no i didnt i actually came here to tell you i'm happy that you did better than i did when i was training. I ended up hurting people i loved, i almost killed my brother because he came between me and blood. I may be a horrible person most of the time but i can be good sometimes.” she gave me a smile and a wink.”i'm happy i have someone to talk to about this. I know what it feels like to be alone and it sucks. it was scary for me when i was learning to control my cravings and i wish i had someone to talk to, i thought you could use someone to talk to.” “thanks Luna i do need someone to talk to and i'm glad it’s you.” for the next hour we talked about training and her romance with Romeo. We giggled like kids and actually enjoyed each other's company. Stormy came in and looked at us like we had five heads “i heard giggling and you too were the last two people i pictured, wait are you actually getting along?” “yes stormy we are. now come sit and hang out with us.” she bounces over and sits down with a smirk on her face. Luna gives her a puzzled look “what's so amusing Stormy?” she looks at us with a sparkle in her eye “i saw a guy in town tonight driving what looked like the van from scooby doo but black with skulls and cobwebs painted all over it!” luna straightens up “when and where did you see him. What did he look like?” Stormy leans in and says “when Billy, Henry, Valentine and i were hanging out at Hasty's an hour ago. He drove buy and something was different about him.” she says with suspicion in her voice. “Could it be Stormy's in love?” luna says teasingly. “No, im spoken for. By your brother Luna.” Luna doesn't look shocked “i know and i'm very happy for the both of you. Now tells us more about this mysterious new guy!” “ok so all i know is he has a cool van, he wears shades a lot and he has a lot of tattoos!” luna looks at me with mischief in her eyes “well we will have to meet this mystery man then.” 

i hear another knock at the door. Its Alexander, he look very confused and shocked “what's going on.” his eyes bore into Luna. “we are just hanging out.” i give him a smile and look that says it ok she nice now. “since when do you guys hang out?” “since i decided to tell Raven how scary it was for me when i was training and if she needed some to talk to i was here for her.” Luna sits up and says with confidence. “well ok then have fun.” Alexander goes to leave but Luna stands up “i should be going anyway it's getting late.” alexander stops her “are you the reason Jagger called me to The Crypt ?” “maybe i was, but it was only to talk to Raven alone. if you had been here you wouldn't have let me near her.” “she has a point.” i tell him. We walked downstairs and just before she opened the door i gave her a hug “thank you Luna.” she seemed shocked but hugged me back. “your welcome Raven.” an hour after Luna had left i get a text message from scarlett and onyx that reads “ WHY WEREN'T WE TOLD ABOUT THE HOT NEW GUY IN TOWN? AND WHEN DID YOU GET SO HOT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU GOT HOTTER, AREN'T WE FRIENDS? FRIENDS WOULD TELL THEIR OTHER FRIENDS THEY GOT HOTTER! AND ABOUT NEW HOT GUYS WITH COOL VANS” I replied back “Stormy was the one who told me, i just found out! I've been kinda busy with the whole training thing, so i don't kill Becky or any other humans that you know people would miss! But it's ok if i kill Trevor right Scarlet!” they reply “ok we are sorry but the bubblegum bitch was the one who told us. Where you seriously hanging out with her?”  
Sighing i wrote “she came over to talk to me about her own experience with training, she was genuinely sweet and caring. It didn't seem like an act this time.” they wrote back “well ok but we better see you soon! We love you Raven!!” my last text message was a fanged smiley face and i wrote” i love you guys too and i'll see you soon! And Scarlet you never answer me about if i could kill him or not?’

Alexanders POV:  
mother, father and Stormy had all gone to bed but Raven and i stayed up for a bit talking about her day snuggled in our coffin. i cupped her chin in my hands “i'm so proud of you for keeping your hunger in control.” he says and kisses me. “And i'm shocked you didn't kill Luna.” he chuckles and gives me another kiss. “i wanted to hear what she had to say and i'm glad i gave her a chance.” Raven said proudly.

 

Raven POV:   
we cuddled and kissed for a while then as i could feel sleep taking over i whispered “thank you for giving me an eternity with you.” alexander whispered back “i did it because we were simply meant to be.” i fell asleep with the thought that we were going to make it through this.


	4. Congradulations

Congratulations!  
Raven POV:

Constantine had just cut Adams arm for the hundredth time and i was ready this time. I smelt his blood and could feel my fangs extending. My eyes were blazing red and i knew i had to gain full control, so i closed my eyes and took a deep breath, thinking about if i did lose control and how it would effect my loved ones. I opened my eyes and noticed my fangs had retracted and i felt fully in control. I ran and hugged Adam thanking him for helping me. Constantine and Cassandra looked at me with pride. “Well done Raven!” Cassandra said as her and Constantine gave me a big hug. “we knew you could do it!” adam got up to leave and gave me one quick hug. “thanks for not eating me.” he said as was walking out the front door. Constantine looked happy “well Raven now that you have learned to control yourself i feel it is my duty to show you what you have been missing.” he leads me to a room down near the basement. The door is right before the basement door. It had always been locked. “now Raven behind this door is our ballroom because you were human you were not allowed in this room, but i think you will like what is in here very much.” he blindfolds me and opens the door. As he closes the door he undoes the blindfold. All my friends are in the room! Alexander, Constantine,Cassandra and Stormy yell “Congratulations!” While Sebastian, Scarlett ,Onyx and Jagger stare. “How did you get hotter?” Scarlett finally says.” i told you she did.” Luna says with a smirk on her face. Scarlett and Onyx give her a death glare. “Yes because you barged into her home!” they both yelled at her. She crossed her arms and let out a huff. “guys can we please not fight.” i give them a smile. “ok fine.” they all say in unison. Scarlett picks up a black cake from the table and gives it to me, it reads “congratulations on not eating anyone!” i look at all of them “oh my goth this is great, thank you guys!” Cassandra looks at my confused face. “dont worry its a blood cake so it can be eaten!” Jameson cuts the cake and we all chat for a bit. Alexander pulls me aside and kisses me with an intense passion. “How would you like to go to the Crypt tonight?” “oh my goth yes!” i say jumping in his arms. Scarlett and Onyx come over to us “we need to pick you out an outfit and do your hair and makeup!” we all giggle in excitement. “what about your parents Alexander?” Cassandra and Constantine comes over “Constantine and i thought you would want a night with your friends, you have been stuck with us for 3 months.” “ok and thank you, for everything!” i hug them both and i’m about to head upstairs with Scarlett and Onyx when i notice Luna looking sad. “Luna i will need help with my makeup and you always have dramatic, amazing makeup, i could use your help.” she beams and follows me. Scarlett and Onyx make a face but go back to picking out my outfit. We finally all agreed on a blood red and black corset, black fitted leather knee length skirt with a slit up the side, fishnets and black combat boots. My hair is curled and my makeup is a mix of black and red eyeshadow to match my outfit and black lipstick. Scarlett is in a black ripped sweater, black skirt with chains and boots. Onyx is wearing a black fishnet shirt and red buckled skirt and black boots. Luna is wearing a pink sailor moon crop top with a black ripped skirt and pink boots. As we head down the stairs i see alexander in black skinny jeans and a black chained vest and combat boots . He looked up at me and smiled “you look amazing. Are you ready to go.” “yes love i am.” he takes my hand as we all head to the car. 

 

Alexanders POV:  
As Raven was coming down the stairs i had to shift a litte to avoid her seeing what she was doing to me in that outfit. We got in the car and all i could think about was taking her clothes off. I think i might be getting as bad as Raven! As i drive she holds my hand. We get to the entrance and she looks at me with excitement in her eyes. I take her chin in my hand and say “now Raven a lot of people will be looking at you tonight and i want you to remember that you are mine!” i growl and my eyes turn red. She looks at me eye’s blazing red and gets on my lap giving me a slow deep kiss while digging her nails into my back “i know i do.” she gets out of the car and heads inside while shaking her ass. Damn she is going to drive me crazy. The girls say they need some time to fix there makeup when we enter the club. so Sebastian, Jagger and i head inside to get a drink. The girls finally get into the club and “before i'm dead” by The kidney thieves starts to play. All heads turn to watch as Raven and the others enter. She noticed people staring and started to sway her hips as she walked. As Luna made her way over to Romeo the girls stopped in the middle of the dance floor and started to dance. Raven never took her eyes off me which was extremely hot. Scarlett and Onyx seemed to be dancing very close to Raven. I wasn't sure if they were doing it because she told them to tease me or if they wanted to. They both seemed very interested in her tonight, more so than usual. It's was hot but at the same time worrying. The song ended and they all came to get a drink. Raven sat next to me and gave Romeo a fanged smile. “blood light please!” she looked at me. “I'm trying to watch my figure. I think my ass looks to big in my skirt don't you Alexander?” She got up and wiggled her ass in my face so I could see she was wearing a black lace thong under her fishnets. “so Alexander what do you think hmm?” “I feel my fangs extending, I look at her with blood red eyes “your ass looks great.” and squeeze her ass. She jumps and gives me a sexy smile. I notice Scarlett and Onyx are not just looking but staring at Ravens ass. Sebastian gives me a wicked grin ”looks like Scarlett and Onyx are having fun with Raven!” “they are just being friendly.” i say with no confidence “no dude, their not, you better watch it or they might try to steal her.” he says with concern in his voice. If Scarlett and Onyx did anything with Raven my only though was they better let me watch. Jagger got up from his seat at the bar and went on stage “i'm sorry guys and ghouls but the Crypt will be closing, anything that is left here will be thrown out but only if i don't want to keep it.” we knew that when Jagger said the Crypt was closing he only meant for the humans. So we all stayed where we were.

 

Raven POV:  
I know i shouldn't have teased Alexander like that but when an opportunity presents itself how could i not? I have noticed Scarlett and Onyx have been touching me any chance they can get and it's kinda hot. I wonder if Alexander has noticed or if he thinks they are just being friendly. Alexander pulled me to the dance floor and we danced to “cold” by static X. i was surprised because i didn't know you could dance to a song like that. Alexander pulled me into him and started to grind on me. “Well this is different!” “well as i watching you dance with Scarlett and Onyx i saw that they were becoming quiet possessive of you. I know they are watching you so i wanted to show them that you are mine!” Alexander's eyes shining blood red. He sunk his fangs into my neck! It's a good thing there were no humans around! He drank for a minute and let go. I look at the bar and Scarlett and Onyx were shocked. I gave them a wink and bite Alexander. “Fuck raven!” “you bit me so i bit you back! It’s only fair” Jagger yells from the bar “don't get any blood on my floor that's what the back rooms are for!” he goes back to his hideout and Scarlett and Onyx both look hungry. “I think we should leave early.” i give Alexander a kiss and drag him to the door. “I have a surprise and i think you will like it.” i yell to Sebastian “were gonna head home see you guys tomorrow!” we race home and run up to our room. There is a note on the door. It reads “dearest Raven we thought you and Alexander would like some alone time and decided to stay at a friends house, Stormy is staying with us and Jameson is at Ruby's for the night. Have a good night!” Stormy had crudely drawn a smiley face with fangs on it. “well i guess we are all alone for the night. I opened the door and pushed him onto the bed and undressed him with my teeth “stay their for a minute.”

Alexanders POV:  
i had no idea what Raven was up to as she ran into the bathroom but i knew i was going to like it. “ok Alexander i’m ready!” i didn't see her in the bathroom but heard her tell me to get in the tub which was filled with black rose petals. I sat down closing my eyes and soaked in the hot water. As i was enjoying the hot water i felt her hands trailing up my body as she was coming up from the water, Raven was wearing an exact replica of Akasha’s outfit from Queen of the Damned. “oh my god Raven, you look so hot!” she puts a finger to my mouth to shush me and pulls me into a kiss and bites my lower lip. “Fuck!” she licks up the blood that is trailing down my chest and starts to kiss her way down. She bites my nipple and i let out a moan giving me a smirk, she says “Oops.” she kisses down further till she has latched her mouth onto my dick which causes me to moan and move my hips. It’s a good thing she doesn't need to breath. She stops sucking and wraps her tits around my extremely hard cock. “fuck your tits feels so good!” she continues this till i'm about to cum and stops, giving me an evil glare. She kisses me and gets up to get a pair of handcuffs. She puts them on me and tells me not to move. She slowly lowers herself onto my dick and i can feel her pussy being stretched. She lets out a loud moan when my dick is fully inside of her. She starts to move and i want to feel her enormous tits that are bouncing in my face. I lean forward and bite her nipple which makes her jump and hiss. “i told you not to move!” “Raven i can break out of these anytime i want and remind you who you belong to, but you want to be dominant now so i'm going to let you.” as i say this she squirts on my dick. “That's right you know who you belong too!” she grabs my neck and bites me “not tonight!” she gets up and pulls me to our bed and throws me onto it. She slams her pussy onto my dick and starts to ride me. She is just slamming onto me and squirting so much that the bed is soaked. She growls into my ear “Mine!” i break the handcuffs and flip us over and bite her “no your mine!” i growl in her ear and pound her pussy. “i let you have your fun but it's time for you to be the dirty little slut you are and cum like a bitch in heat for me!” she is moaning and squirting like crazy. I pull out of her and shove my tongue in her pussy. “oh god!” she looks at me and moans. “sorry you taste so good i couldn't help myself.” i suck on her clit and she arches her back and whines. “Alexander suck on my clit and finger me!” i stop and look at her which causes her to whine in protest “you need to ask properly!” i growl. “Alexander please suck on my clit and finger your little cum sluts pussy!” “good girl.” i do as she asks and she squirms more and more which means she is going to cum. I stop what i'm doing and tease her pussy with my dick. She whines and tries to push my dick into her. I grab her neck and say “you have to ask for what you want.” “please Alexander fuck me, fuck your cum dumpster!” i slam into her. We are both close so i blow my load into her and she screams my name. “Alexander!!!” i collapse on top of her. We stay like that for 5 minutes, i then carry her to our coffin and before she falls asleep i say “i signed you up for night school tomorrow good night!”


	5. The school year begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting every two weeks and my chapters will be longer.

Changes

 

Alexander POV:  
I woke up and decided to make Raven a smoothie before she had to go to school. I slowly walked towards the coffin and kissed her on the cheek “Raven it's time to wake up, you have school.” She pushed my face away and grumbled “no! I didn't like school when i was alive what makes you think i will like it now!” she rolled over still half asleep and pushed my face away from her’s. “sweetie you need to get up and go to school.” “you can't make me!” she got up and shut the coffin lid. Is this what she was like when her parents got her up for school? Now i know how they feel. I opened it “I will call your parents and get them to come over here and get you up!” she looked at me glaring “You wouldn't!” “Your right I wouldn't because I know what will work better than that. Stormy!” Stormy comes bouncing in and goes to jump on Raven. “Oh shit!” she says and catches her in mid air “listen here little me, no the hell you don't! I'm up, I'm up!” she gets up and goes to get dressed. Stormy looks at me all happy “she called me a little her! Becky called me that too, you were right that did work.” she smiles and heads downstairs.

 

Raven POV:  
Damn it! Alexander knows me to well. My parents couldn't have ever gotten me out of bed that fast, but they didn't have a Stormy to threaten me with. I picked out a plaid green and black jumper with a Hogwarts school shirt and a Slytherin cardigan along with my black combat boots and fishnets. My makeup was black and green eyeshadow to match my outfit with dark green lipstick. Yes I'm a harry potter nerd! Alexander I standing outside the bathroom with a smoothie. “why thank you sexy!” his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head “Damn Raven you make a sexy Slytherin!” “I know!” when we get downstairs, Alexander hands me a heart shaped backpack with bat wings. “oh my goth this is perfect!” he nods and says “and inside is a notebook, binder, a pen and a pencil.” we headed out the door and Stormy gives me a big hug “ good luck and don't eat anyone, and remember your stronger than you look!” I give her a head pat and get into the car hoping I wouldn't have any cravings. I'm a bundle of nerves the whole way to the school. We pull up to the school and I don't believe it! Becky, Sebastian, Scarlett and Onyx are all waiting for me with backpacks. “oh my goth what are you guys doing here!” I give Becky the biggest hug and hear her heart beating faster and realize she cant breath. “Oh sorry Becky I'm just so happy to see you!” she regains her breath “its ok I'm used to it by now, Stormy did the same thing to me in the store last week.” “why are you guys here? Not that I don't love you all being here.” Scarlett hugged me and said “we wanted to see what real school was like.” Becky gave me a smile “and I wanted to take some extra classes for my college applications.” “I'm so happy you guys are here i was so worried about going back to school and being around humans again! Now I feel better.” the bell rang and we headed inside the classroom. As we were walking down the hall i noticed two of the Prada bees walking down the hall with their jughead jock boyfriends. “well if it isn't the freak, and her circus. We know you only got plastic surgery to try to fit in, but its not working.” they laughed and i could feel my fangs slide out, if I wanted to I could flash my fangs and throw them against the wall. But I didn't want detention on my first night and Alexander would be mad. So I bit my tongue ( figuratively) and walked to class with my friends. Before we went into the classroom Scarlett pulled me aside “I would have totally bitch slapped them both, I'm proud of you for keeping your cool.” she said as she squeezed my ass and winked. Well that was different! “I thought about it but unlike you I don't have full control over my strength and may have slapped them threw the lockers.” I entered the classroom and noticed all eyes on me. I felt powerful as all eyes were on me so I walked swaying my hips. Most of my friends were in the back so i went to sit with them. Thank god Becky saved me a seat by her I don't think I could sit by Scarlett without her trying something. I sat down and Becky looked at me with a shocked expression. I shrugged “sorry?” unfortunately we had math first, which i hate with a passion. The next class was English which was my favorite, i looked over at my friends. Scarlett, Onyx and Sebastian were at the edge of their seats with excitement. They were soaking up every word the teacher was saying while Becky was furiously taking notes. I was taking notes and i smelt something delicious. The kid two seats away from me had a nose bleed. I started to get up when Becky put a hand on my wrist to stop me. I noticed my friends were looking at me with worry. “guys its ok, trust me.” Becky let go and i got up and went over to the kid while the teachers back was turned. He looked at me with curiosity. I reached in my bag and gave him a tissue. He looked ashamed and i said “i used to get nose bleeds all the time.” he nodded “thank you.” i sat back down and continued to take notes while my friends stared at me. “what i wanted to help the poor kid before other people noticed and made fun of him.” Becky nudged me “you used to have nose bleeds?” i give her an evil look “no this is incase i want to have a snack at school and don't want to make a mess.” she looks at me in horror. I chuckle “oh my goth Becky I'm joking! Alexander gave me a thermos of smoothie and i don't want any evidence in it after I'm done incase someone takes it by accident.” she looks relieved and playfully punched my shoulder “you goof!” the rest of the class goes by rather quickly. It helps to have my friends with me. Class ends and as we are heading out the kid i gave the tissue to stops me. “I've heard all this stuff from Trevor about you Raven, a lot of nasty stuff and i judged you when you came up to me. Thank you for the tissue and now i know not to listen to Trevor.” “how do you know my name?” he smiles “ it's hard not to know who you are when your the only thing Trevor talks about.” as he leaves Scarlett has a look of sadness on her face. “ Scarlett I'm sorry.” i take her hand and squeeze it. “its ok Raven I knew about this when i first started seeing him, but i had hoped he would have changed by now, i have even had thoughts about breaking up with him. He doesn't even know I'm in town let alone taking classes here. It's just really hard when you hear it from other people.” Alexander was waiting for us along with Stormy and i ran and gave them both a big hug . Becky spoke up “Alexander you won't believe what happened!” Becky explained what happened in class and Alexander never looked more shocked and proud. “Raven your restraint has gotten so much better! I'm so proud of you so i think we all deserve a milkshake at Hasty's!” he drove to Hasty's and i felt more human than i had in awhile. Jagger and Luna were waiting for us in front of Hasty's. We put two tables together. Shirley came over with her famous beehive hair do. “Oh my god Raven you have changed! How have you been sweetie.” she gave my shoulder a squeeze and i was beaming. “I'm great Shirley! I just got out of school so i had to come here to get a milkshake.” “ok one chocolate milkshake coming up hun! And what would the rest of you like?” Alexander, Sebastian and Stormy ordered vanilla shakes and fries for the whole table, Scarlett, Becky and Luna ordered strawberry shakes and Jagger an Onyx ordered chocolate shakes. A voice comes from behind us “and i'll have a straw so i can share with Becky.” Becky jumped up “Matt what are you doing here!’ he hugged her and sat down “Alexander texted me and told me you guys would be here!” he took one look at me “jesus Raven! So this is what Becky meant by you had changed!” he gave Alexander a thumbs up and Becky playfully hit his arm. We were happily enjoying our meal when the thing that has been haunting my life came through the doors. Trevor. “so i heard monster girl is back.” “DAMN MONSTER GIRL! if i had know how hot you would have turned out i would have had Scarlett turn me when she wanted to and stolen you from Monster boy!” Alexander went to get up but Scarlett spoke up “fuck off Trevor! All you do is make fun of my friends and treat me like shit! I'm sick of it!” Onyx comforts Scarlet as Jagger says “Scarlett you shouldn’t be such a bitch Trevor was only expressing his feeling!” “yes but he knew it would offend us!” Scarlett was as red as her hair. “Don't call my friend a bitch, why are you sticking up for this douchebag Jagger?” “Onyx you need to calm down your starting to get bitchy.” Luna got up and moved next to Onyx and Scarlett putting a hand on either of their shoulders “Don't talk to my friends like that Jagger! And you should most definitely not talk to your own girlfriend that way” Onyx squeeze Luna’s hand as she gets up from her seat going to leave with Scarlett right behind her. We all got up to leave and Scarlett turned to Trevor “we are over, you truly are a little bitch who has to get daddy to solve all his problems!” Trevor grabs her arm and spins her around so she is facing him “ WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TO ME YOU LITTLE CUNT?” a hand came up and grabbed Trevor's shoulder. “i think you should let go of her.” Trevor still had a hold of her and turned around “and what if i don't asshole?” the guys hand drops from Trevor's shoulder, so he could slide off his beacon hills lacrosse hoodie “well then i guess if no one else here is going to, i will have to teach you the proper manners that your daddy couldn't buy for you.” well now, i don't know who this gothic savior is but he is already good people in my book. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Stormy bouncing on her heels. We really need to stop giving her sugar.

Looking closer at this new guys uncovered arms as well as the side of his neck there are what look to be tattoos, but are brands that are cut into his skin everywhere. “Oh nice cut marks, do you really think a little EMO bitch like yourself can fight me?” “well if your daddy payed for you to learn to fight from the same person that taught you your people skills i feel i will do just fine.” Trevor's hand that's on Scarlet is made into a fist and swings for the new guy. I notice Alexander is about ready to pounce to Trevor's side to stop the fight till i see shock in Alexander's eyes, i force myself to look back at the new guy and i too stand there in shock like I'm guessing all my friends are. He had side stepped Trevor's punch and grabbed his wrist twisting it behind Trevor's back and slamming his face down onto the table right into a half eaten basket of fries. The impact of Trevor's face had knocked over the remains of the milk shakes all over the table and Trevors face. With my vampire hearing i can hear three small pops before the new guy asks Trevor “So are we done with this little show of force, will you be the bigger man here and just nicely apologies to these nice people you insulted, and to the pretty redhead over there that you put your hands on without her consent or do i need to lift your arm a little higher and dislocate your whole arm and not just your wrist.” “my dad's a lawyer and when he hears about this your going to be in a lot of trouble. I'll sue you.” the new guy looks at us “did that sound like an apology to any of you, because it didn't to me.” i spoke up “i don't think anyone here will mind if you break his arm.” Alexander looks at me “really hun?” Scarlett spoke up “he plays soccer go for the knees!” Alexander looks at Scarlett “Really Scarlett? I think you two need adult supervision in public.” the new guy looks at us “what a lovely suggestion lady's, i think that i will have to dislocate his knee next.” Trevor looked terrified “THAT IS NOT A GOOD SUGGESTION, THAT IS A VERY BAD ONE!” “THEN APOLOGIZE, THE RIGHT WAY!” as i start to hear the popping sound again Trevor's face changes from anger to pain. “Alright damn it, I'm sorry i made fun of the freaks.” the new guy adds more force. “OWW! OK OK I'M SORRY I MADE FUN OF ALL OF YOU!” Scarlett shouts “say its because you have a tiny dick!” Trevor gets angry “i do not!” Scarlett smirks “i would know so don't lie.” Stormy laughs. “could you guys do this another time, there are children here. still waiting for you to finish that apology douchebag.” “I’M SORRY I TOUCHED SCARLETT WITHOUT HER CONSENT! ARE YOU HAPPY?” the new guy lets go of Trevor's arm “very happy thanks. Now get the fuck out!” Trevor storms out the door and peels out of the parking lot. “first week in town and I've already dislocated someone's arm, yep this is starting to feel like home.” as we are all leaving, Scarlett and i hang back and stand in front of him “thank you for doing that, not many people would stand up for us like this.” he looks at us with sympathy “i know the feeling of being different.” he notices us staring at his scars and puts his hoodie back on covering up what little of his athletic body we could see. “now you guys should go, i'm betting that douchebag has called the cops and i don't want them to think you guys had anything to do with this. I'm going to clean up the mess.” Onyx and Luna had to come back in and drag us out of their. because the new guy was bent over cleaning up the fries and Damn that ass made those Tripp pants look good!

 

Alexander POV:  
“What took you guys so long?” Scarlett looks at me “the booty, it put a spell on us.” I look at Raven “this ass isn't fine enough for you?” i turn around in my skinny jeans and bend over. All of them look and bite their lip “i mean it's nice but i prefer the front if you know what mean sweetie!” “guys i know you are a bunch of pervs but in public? really?” stormy yells from in the car. “can we go home now? Not that getting to see Trevor humiliated wasn't the second best reason to come out tonight.” Scarlett and Onyx pull me aside “we were wondering if we could stay at the manor tonight, the whole thing with Trevor and Jagger was a little much. we are staying at The Crypt and it would be awkward to stay their tonight.” “you are both welcome at the manor whenever you like, just no trying to get in my girlfriend pants.” Scarlett and Onyx give me a look and say in unison “we aren't, well not yet anyways.” before they could ask “I'll called Jameson so he can go pick up your coffins as well as Luna’s.”

 

Raven POV:   
Jagger and Luna were heading to Jagger’s Hearse so i yelled to a sad looking Luna “hey Luna do you want to stay at the manor too?” Scarlett walked up to her and took her hand “it could be a girls night!” Onyx took her other hand “it will be fun!” Luna beamed and ran over to get in the back of our Mercedes as Onyx, Scarlet and Sebastian squeezed into Onyx skull beetle. Luna turns to Alexander “could you ask Jameson to-” “already called him to get your coffin along with Scarlett's, Onyx’s and Sebastian's.” “thank you Alexander.” Stormy is in the back bouncing up and down on the seat. I turn to Alexander and give him a confused expression “should sugar be affecting her this much? I thought it wouldn't affect a vampire ?” he smiled “it shouldn't but Stormy is weird.” we hear from the back “I'm not weird I'm unique! You doodie head!” “hey it's Mr. doodyhead to you!” i look back at Stormy “you know that if Alexander is Mr. doodyhead since you are his sister you would also be a doodyhead?” Alexander looks at me “and this is why i love you.” Luna is in the back trying to hold in her laughter. Stormy replies by hitting the button on the side of the car door “why wont it go up?” i give her a confused look “what are you talking about?” she smiles “the black separator that goes up to separate the back seat from the front? You know to separate the doodieheads from the best person ever?” Luna bursts out laughing. She hugs Stormy “Stormy your awesome!” “oh Luna i know.” i chime in “yes Luna soon you will be a doodiehead too, when Stormy and Valentine get married!” Alexander raises his fist in triumph “doodyheads unite!” Luna looks serious and then bursts out laughing again and both her, Alexander and i say “doodieheads unite!” Stormy just sighs “i'm surrounded by doodieheads.” and then we all burst out laughing. After we all stopped laughing Luna asks Stormy “so I'm curious why did you say that seeing Trevor humiliated was the second best part of your night? What was the first?” Stormy answered “that's why I've been bouncing around, the guy who humiliated Trevor was the hot goth guy i saw driving the spooky scooby doo van!” Alexander looks back at her “spooky scooby doo van?” Stormy gets excited “yeah it has skulls and cobwebs and its black! I saw him when i was hanging out with Billy, Henry and Valentine at Hasty's a week ago!” Alexander looks at her “aww does Stormy have a crush?” she started to blush “no i don't! I'm promised to another!” i look back at Luna and smile “great vampire’s think alike.” 

We get to the mansion and Scarlett and Onyx are waiting for us along with Sebastian. Sebastian opens the door for Stormy. Alexander looks at Sebastian “so video games?” Sebastian smiles “onwards to the video games!” I give Alexander a kiss and we head inside. i chuckle “now Sebastian don't keep him up to late!” we get up to my room and Luna busts out “Stormy saw the hot guy again!” Scarlett and Onyx pulled Stormy down to sit on the bed and both said “tell us everything!” Onyx pipes up “what did he look like, where was he?” Stormy gets excited and says “you guys were there when i saw him!” Luna bursts out “he was at the diner! He was the guy who-” “Luna it's my story so i'm going to tell it!” Luna sat down on the bed “sorry Stormy!” Scarlett and Onyx were on the edge of the bed impatiently waiting for Stormy to talk. “he was at the diner.” she paused for dramatic effect. “HE WAS THE GUY WHO HUMILIATED TREVOR!” Onyx and Scarlett squealed “omg that is so cool!” Scarlett started to blush “he really is hot, but did you notice the scars all over his body? Or that booty?” i agree and she blushes even more and Luna says “i think our little Scarlett has herself a crush!” Scarlett playfully hits Luna and says “there's something about him, i can't put my finger on it.” She smirks “I want to put more than a finger on him though! Don't you agree Onyx?” Onyx blushes “actually no.” we all are shocked. “Don't get me wrong he is a hottie but i have someone else on my mind?” my curiosity gets the better of me “who do you like?” she looks over at me “it's someone you all know.” Luna gets closer to Onyx “its Sebastian isn't it?” a smile comes over Onyx’s face “maybe? Ok fine, yes it is!” i hug her “oh my goth this is great he is such a good guy and you need one in your life, no offense Luna.” Luna laughs “its ok i know my brother can be an asshat at times!” Scarlett and Onyx hugged Luna and Onyx said “thank you for sticking up for us it really meant a lot Luna.” she smiled “you guys are my friends if anybody says anything offensive to you i'm going to speak up!” we pass the night having girls talk and watching really bad movies.

Alexander POV:   
“so loser has to get smoothies for everyone?” Sebastian looks intensely at the screen. “yes but I'm not the one who is going to lose.” “says the guy who has lost pretty much every game we have played?” Sebastian gives me a eat shit smile “i should have never taught you how to play in the first place!” i smile at him “I'm hearing quite a lot of giggle fits down the hall. Do you think we should check on them?” Sebastian gives me a weird look “hell no you just want me to go check so you can kill my character while I'm gone.” i shrug “your going to have to go anyways when you lose!” he chuckles “you mean when you lose!” my phone rings and its Jameson telling me he is almost at the mansion and if Sebastian and i could give him a hand. “of course we can .” i had to drag Sebastian away from the tv to help. We headed down the stairs to help Jameson put the coffins in the guest rooms. Then we got back to slaughtering each other in game.

 

Raven POV:  
They all head to bed and i give them hugs just a Alexander comes in the room. We settle into our coffin and he says “did you girls have fun?” “yes, did you boys have fun?” “we did i even beat Sebastian in a video game, he is still mad though. I'm so proud of you for how things went at school.” he kissed me and cuddled into me. I returned his kiss with a long slow kiss. “I'm just glad i had someone to teach me how to control my hunger, the other type of hunger on the other hand might take a while to control.” she gives me a flirty look. “What if i don't want you to control it?” i kiss her neck. She sighs into me “well unfortunately we have house guest and i can be rather loud plus its a school night.” “i know but when we are alone don't be surprised if i bring out my bag of toys again.” he squeezes my ass. “Where did you get all that stuff and when did you get it?” “i got it a year ago when i realized how much you enjoy that stuff!” “how did you know i like that stuff?” “the browser history on my laptop?” i blush like crazy “you looked?” “i didn't have to you left one of your recent searches open. It was a really hot video!” i blush and cuddle into him “well ok that answers that.” he kisses me “good night my naughty vampire.”

 

Meanwhile at the Mitchells

Mr. Mitchell POV:   
I heard a slam of the front door and knew the royal drama queen was home. Oh no wait it wasn't my wife it was my son. So the annoying fruit of my loins was home. I went back to reading my paper. He came into the living room in a huff. “Dad you will not believe what happened! This guy at Hasty's was an ass to me for no good reason. I want to sue his ass !” “Trevor what happened exactly?” he picked up his limp arm with his other hand. “well this for a start!” i got up and threw my paper down. “This is unacceptable! Nobody hurts my son, no matter how annoying you can be!” “yea! Wait what?” i got up and got the car keys “never mind let's just go! Let me fix that for you first.” i popped his shoulder back in “jesus dad that hurt.” “quit your whining and lets go!” when we got to Hasty’s Trevor pointed out the kid and we went to confront him. Opening the doors i shout “where is the son of a bitch that dislocated my sons arm!” a goth kid raises his hand not looking up from the book he is reading. Of course it’s a goth kid! “Why did you think it was ok to do that” i say as i head over to his table, he looks up and i stop in my tracks. “You look awfully familiar? What are your parents names?” he gives me a weird look puts his book down and sarcastically says “well officer if your looking to tell your sons side of the story and not get both halves of it, or the statements of any or all of the witnesses here. Then i hate to have to tell you that i have just turned 18 years old, a bit ago and all complaints will have to be taken up with me. But if that still doesn't please you, feel free to find a way to talk with the dead as they have long since past on some 15 years ago. Will that satisfy you SIR!” “ well you're a sarcastic little fucker huh?” he smiled “you know i never noticed, did anyone else here notice?” Shirley speaks up “i never noticed!” he keeps looking at his book “love you Shirley!” “love you too sweetie!” “So could you please tell me who you are and what your doing here because you don't look like any of the goth kids in town.” 

The kid places his book down on the table and motions to a chair “ok good we are being civil now please pull up a seat so we can talk, i recommend you try to teach your son how to use his words for something other than insulting others but yes back on point i have come to this town in search of a mister Mitchell's. my aunt told me to come to this town with paperwork for him to look over around my 18th birthday. That's the reason for me being in this town, i am in this dinner to have some of its fine food served to me from its even finer waitress.” Shirley blushed and blew me a kiss. “but that got interrupted by your son starting a ruckus with the local goths that were minding their own business celebrating after what looked like night classes. Like most everyone else here i would have over looked just name calling but when your son decided to grab his now ex red headed gothic girlfriend by the arm and calling her (c u n t) and looking like he was going to strike her, i decided to step in before things got to out of hand. I did dislocate your son's arm but only after he threw the first punch and i defended myself with as much force as i deemed necessary ,i could have held back but i felt he needed to learn some manners and apologize to those he was rude to. But I'm sorry i forget to introduce myself the name is Lyle Mikaelson nice to meet you.” what Mikaelson? no way it couldn't be, but he does look a bit like Kol and Davina. I'm brought out of my thoughts when i see him offering me his hand. i shake his hand and looked to my son "go wait in the car" “DAD WHAT THE FUCK HE DISLOCATED MY ARM! YOUR JUST GONNA LET HIM GET AWAY WITH THAT!?” "I SAID GO WAIT IN THE CAR BOY" my son looks shocked but slowly listen’s to what i tell him, and once he is out in the car i wave over Shirley "Dear can you please tell me in your own words what went on here" not taking my eyes of this kid that has my once best friends last name i listen to Shirley's account of what happened. "now i don't want to get anyone in trouble but what young Lyle here said is true little Raven Madison and her boyfriend Alexander Sterling along with there little gothic friends came in here after they finished there night classes for some milkshakes and fries. They were not bothering anyone till your son entered and started throwing around harsh names at them. He did grab hold of one of the girls when she said they were done dating because your son said ill words to her and her friends. When your son grabbed the girl and did call her the C word young Lyle here grabbed Trevor's arm and told him to let her go and to apologize to everyone. I'm not fully sure what happened next but i do know that your son threw the first punch then next thing i noticed he was face down on the table over there." she pointed to the empty two tables pushed together "and when Lyle threatened to dislocate his arm if he didn't apologize, Trevor decided to make threats and still apologize till his arm was out of place. But once he did apologize Lyle let him go and told him to leave and then started cleaning up the mess that was made, which thank you by the way sweetie" the kid just smiled at her and waved it off like it was nothing. i looked around at the few other in the dinner "so that's the truth, is that more or less what happened here tonight everyone?" Everyone in the dinner shock their heads yes or mumbled that sounded right to them "Shirley was there any damages done that i will of course pay for" "No not that i noticed so no need to worry about such things." "thank you Shirley and everyone it seems my son did leave a few finer points out of what he told me and for that i am sorry to everyone here that had to see that." looking to the boy "and i am sorry that you had to step in the way you did, but i am glad you held back from breaking his arm as a lesson" the kid chuckles softly "no big deal i hope this means i won't have to deal with the cops for assault then?" "no i don't think that will be needed i just hope my son learns from this little lesson you have given him. But i think i can help you with something now" the kid raises an eyebrow "oh and what is it you can help me with" I give him a small smile "i am the only mister Mitchell in this town other then my son you have already met. But i don't think he is the one you're looking for so what are these papers you need looked at?" Pure shock strikes the kids face and he damn near falls out of his chair as he rushes out of the dinner and around to the side and then rushes back in with a box of papers in it. "these are all of my medical records along with my mother and fathers from before i was born along with a letter that reads for Mr.Mitchell" he says all this breathing heavy but with the face of a kid on Christmas morning finding just what he wanted. i carefully look threw it all taking a close look for if it's faked documents and from what i can tell it was all real every document. I then reached for the envelope with Mr. Mitchell written on it, and there in my once best friends handwriting was a letter to me.

To my dear friend  
i hope that this letter never finds you and i am able to burn it, but if it does find its way to you then it means both i and my lovely wife are no longer among the living. It pains me that i do not have time to write up a new will, something of great importance has come to us something we can not just say no to. We have sent our son to stay at the Sterling mansion if he is not there he will be with my wife's only surviving relative. please find him and make sure that when he comes of age all of our belongs are left to him, and if you can make sure that he gets to live a good life. I trust you to do the right thing as the holder of our estate and properties that he will be given what is his and help him manage everything as you did me. Thank you my friend  
KOL MIKAELSON

I’m in pure shock this punk looking kid across from me is the son of my two best friends and everything they own their wealth now belongs to him. Doing a quick estimate in my head that is near about 70% of the property in and around town ,along with what makes up two thirds of my family's wealth along with both Kol and Davina’s bank accounts, that have been gathering interest over a decade and half. I could try to fight his claim on everything since no Will was found, but no i could never disrespect my friends like that “Lyle is it?” the kid nods his head “i will need you to bring these papers to my office where we can make copies of everything and talk about what to do next, i take it you have a car you can follow me with?” he nods again and started repacking everything into the box and then went for the door to just turn back around “opps sorry almost dined and dashed there what does my bill come to Shirley?” she and half the people in the dinner chuckle at him “sweetie worry about it the next you come in, after all you did a lot of clean up you didn't have to get going before it gets to late.” “thanks so much i promise to be back soon.” i walk with him out and tell him to follow my car that i need to drop Trevor off first then we can go to my office. “Dad so what’s going on are we calling the cops and suing this punk for everything he is worth or what?” i don't answer the boy and when we get to the front gate “son i am going to go make sure this whole thing is settled now run along to the house i won't be back tonight this will take all night” i can see my sons smug smile as he walks up the driveway.

Once at my office the copies are being made of everything as well as the letter to me, “Lyle do you have a place to spend the night? i need to double check to make sure everything we have copied is all true.” he grabs the box filled with his papers. “I can just crash in my van, is it cool with where its parked or should i move it?” “it's fine where it is if someone tries to tow you i will fix it later now go get some sleep ok.” he smiles and nods. After spending all night checking to make sure every document was right i call up the mayor and tell him that i need him to come bare witness to some very important papers that will change the town and to set up an emergency town meeting to showcase the return of the Mikaelson’s heir! The town meeting was scheduled for today at 2pm. I knocked on Lyles door and told him the news. Now the only thing left to do was talk to my son. That was going to be fun! 

That morning i head home and find my son eagerly waiting for me at the front door. “So dad when do we crush this fucker! Can we sue him for all he has!?” “Trevor i told you i will take care of it, there is going to be a town meeting today at 2 pm and i want you to be there.” “ARE WE GOING TO TELL THE WHOLE TOWN WHAT HE DID? IS IT GOING TO BE LIKE A WITCH TRIAL?!” my son seemed way to excited about a witch trial. i rolled my eyes “just be there son, i think you will be shocked what happens.” he has a smirk on his face as he heads out the door to school. 2pm rolls around and i head to my office parking lot to knock on Lyles van door. “are you ready to go to your town meeting?” he looks surprised “my town meeting?” “yes you are going to sign the paperwork at town hall and i told the mayor it was an emergency. I thought the people of this town should know who now owns it, well two thirds of it and the surrounding land.” “I OWN MOST OF THE TOWN? WHY AM I ONLY BEING TOLD THIS NOW? how kindly are the people of this town going to take it if a goth owns most of their businesses?” i put a hand on his shoulder “don't worry ill do most of the talking and reassure them about you.” he gives me a worried look but starts his van anyways. “would you mind if i get a ride with you? The people of this town will be more at ease if they see me riding with you. The way people judge in this town is horrible, i myself used to be that way.” i look at the floor ashamed. “your not like that anymore, the past is the past.” Lyle looks at me with sincerity in his eyes. “beside if you were an ass my dad wouldn't have wanted to know you!” he says with a chuckle. We drive in silence the rest of the way both wondering how the people of this town would react to this sudden change. 

We got there at 1:00 pm so Lyle would have enough time to meet the mayor and get situated before the announcement. The mayor saw me come in his office and gave me a puzzled expression, i realized his gaze was on Lyle. “Mr. mayor this is Lyle Mikaelson, he is the reason we are having this town meeting.” he look suspiciously at Lyle. “so son i hear you now own more than half the town and land, as well as this building.” Lyle stepped forward extending his hand out and shook the mayors hand. “It's nice to meet you Mr. mayor, i just found out this morning i own most the town and to be honest I'm a little confused. The papers Mr. Mitchell has i have never seen before, i was just told to give them to him.” i get out all of the paperwork and spend the rest of the time going over everything with the mayor and Lyle. “i don't know how to be a landlord for most of the town but i can try.” i turn to him “don't worry Lyle i will help you with whatever you need, your dad was my best friend and i wouldn't let you go off without knowing everything you need to know. Plus i can keep overseeing everything like i have been doing well keeping you in the loop for you will have final say in everything now.” the mayor chimed in “if you need anything my office is always open, if i still have my office?” The mayor looks at Lyle with worry. "don't worry Mr. mayor you will have you office.” the mayor let out a sigh of relief . “ok well if the paperwork is all set its time to start the meeting.” i held Lyle back, “by the way you are very rich now!” he looked at me shocked and confused. “ready to go?” We entered the meeting room and saw that the room was packed. 

Lyle POV:   
The room was packed with unfamiliar faces. Thanks dad for telling me i own nearly the whole fucking town! And that i have a large amount of money i never knew about! Of course Trevor was here, which made me smile because he thinks i'm in trouble! The mayor talked about how this town could use a good change. Some people nodded and some looked worried. He said my name and i stood up and went to the podium, as i walked up to the podium it made me miss couch’s speeches to the lacrosse team. “good afternoon my name is Lyle Mikaelson and i am the knew owner of the building’s that were recently owned by Mr. Mitchell.” the room was filled with whispers. “If you have anything you need repaired or that you want to change please don't hesitate to notify me. I will not change anything Mr. Mitchell has put in place. for now Mr. Mitchell will oversee as landlord but he will report everything back to me. And if you all would do me a small favor as to not tell your kids anything about this, i don't need anyone my own age treating me differently thank you all very much.” i look to the back to see Trevor with his smirk gone and mouth hanging open. He stood up about to say something when his father glared at him. He wasn't going to waste this opportunity to belittle me though. “Why would we want some freak to run our town!” he smiled triumphantly and the other people in the room looked at him shocked. “we already have a freak problem and no one wants you here!” His father looked furious “Trevor that is enough! The only problem people are having is your intolerant attitude! Now sit down!” the townspeople cheered and Trevor sat down furious and red faced. Now that was funny and also not what i accepted! Everyone seemed on board with my taking over. We ended the meeting and Mr. Mitchell came over to me “do you have a place to stay tonight Lyle?” “yes sir i was going to stay in my van.” “are you sure you don't want to stay in a guest bedroom in my home?” “yes sir, your son and i don't exactly see eye to eye.” “very well then. You won't have to stay in your van very long your parents left you a estate, unfortunately some hoodlums destroyed some of it. I'm going to have it repaired it should take two weeks.” “oh my god thank you sir! Since i am staying here would you mind getting the paperwork to sign me up for night school?” he smiled “ I've already done that, you start tonight !” “thank you sir for everything!” i drove him back to his office and waited for school to start.

 

Becky POV:  
mom had just picked me up looking very happy. “Hey mom what's up?” “MR.MITCHELL DOESN’T OWN OUR FARM ANYMORE!” “oh my god what? How did you find out?” “they had a town meeting today while you were in school.” i hold her hand overjoyed “who owns our farm now?” she gives me a serious look “well honey i can't tell you that because you weren't in the meeting!” “really mom?” “really sweetie!” “so who was in the meeting?” “the whole town!” as soon as we got home i took my truck to Raven and Alexander’s. As i was backing out of the driveway my mom waved me down “where do you think your going?” “I'm going over to Raven’s so we can drive to school together.” “ok, I'm so proud of you for taking extra classes for college, most kids your age don't think about that stuff.” “thanks mom I'll be back after class.” I'm surprised i didn't get pulled over by a cop speeding to Raven’s. I knocked on the door and Alexander’s mother answered. “Hello Becky it's so nice to see you!” “it's nice to see you too is Raven awake yet?” “no dear she isn't. Are you ok you seem out of breath?” “someone now owns everything the Mitchells used to own! There was a town meeting today and my mom went but she won't tell me who is the new landlord!” “oh my well Raven should be up in a bit. Would you like some tea while you wait?” as soon as i had my tea i hear an annoyed voice “Becky why are so loud i was trying to sleep?” Raven comes down the stairs in fuzzy black bunny slippers and hugs me “Becky i love you but your here way to early!” Alexander’s mom hands Raven a smoothie “Raven, Trevor's dad doesn't own my parents farm anymore!” she spits her smoothie out. Fully awake she says “oh my goth that is great! Who owns it now?” i look at her “i don't know my mom wouldn't tell me!” “well then you know what this means!” we both jump up and down “B AND R ADVENTURE!” i hug Raven “were gonna Nancy Drew the shit out of this mystery!” Raven looks shocked “wow Becky you just swore are you feeling ok?” she puts a hand to my forehead “yes I'm fine, I'm just happy because it’s like the way it used to be, you and me going off and having an adventure!” “Becky we can always go on adventures, we just have to wait till its dark.” Alexander’s mom spoke up “it has been cloudy all day so if Raven puts on sunblock and brings a parasol she can go out. If there is any sunshine at all bring her straight back.” Raven looked shocked “i didn't know we could go out in the day time?” “yes dear as long as there is no sunshine.” Excited i put on sunblock and grabbed my parasol. “ready B?” i laugh “ ready R! But you should really get out of your pajamas first.”


	6. B and R adventures

Matt POV( while the B and R adventures start):

While i tried Beckys phone for the third time i noticed the guy from the diner sitting on the bleachers watching practice. He seemed interested in it but stayed where he was. Of course   
Trevor was showing off and being an ass as usual. I'm glad the other guys let me stay on the team even though Trevor and i had a falling out. I head over to him “its weird to see you here most goths don't like to hang around here.” i chuckle so he knows i’m joking. “thanks for standing up to Trevor last night not many people around here would do that, since his dad owns about half the town.” the guy from the diner laughs “i'm not worried about that.” “so why are you here, interested in joining the soccer team? I could use some support since trevor and i are not close anymore.” “i used to play lacrosse back home and since your school doesn't have a lacrosse team i figured i would investigate the soccer team since you guys don't seem to have that many sports teams. What happened between you and Trevor?” “i realized what an asshole Trevor can be and decided i was done being one of his mindless sheep.” “Since you seem interested would you mind helping me warm up, Since everyone is up Trevor's butt?” i've never played soccer so i don't know how much help i will be but i'll give it a try.” “playing goalie in soccer is not much different than playing goalie in lacrosse, all you have to do is stop my shots from going in but with your hands and not a stick.” “by the way my names Matt it's nice to meet you.” “likewise, my name is Lyle.” we head onto the soccer field and i decide i'll go easy on him. As i take a shot Lyle’s hands fly up and he catches the ball. “damn dude that was awesome!” i kick the next ball with all my strength and Lyle catches it! I kick ten more balls and one after the other he catches or deflects all of them! I hear from behind me “i think i should take a shot at him Matt , no offence but you kick for shit!” all his sheep laugh. “ok Trevor whatever you say.” Trevor turns towards Lyle “so freak you decide to show your face at my school, what do you want an autograph?” “yeah can you autograph which ever soccer ball you can get past me!” from all the guys on the soccer field you can hear “ohhh kick his ass trevor!” i mock trevor “yea Trevor show me how's it's supposed to be done since i suck at kicking!”

Trevors POV:   
He thinks he can embarrass me in front of the town, he can take my family's holdings and make me look like a fool in front of Raven! That son of a bitch thinks he can mock me and steal my best friend! Well use to be best friend. I think he needs to learn a lesson that he shouldn't fuck with Trevor Mitchell. Maybe some soccer balls to the face will teach him. I kick the soccer ball in front of me hoping waiting for it to collide with his face but the son of a bitch grabs it and smiles. “i guess your not signing this soccer ball, want to try again?” i can feel my face become beat red and i kick the next one. He catches it with one hand and laughs. Before he is ready i kick a third ball. The mother fucker catches it! He turns around to smile at the cheerleaders and i kick the last ball aiming for the back of his head. He turns around the second before it hits the back of his head and kickflips it. it hits me right in the family jewels knocking me flat on my ass and the wind out of me. That son of bitch is smiling over me “well Trevor i don't think you will be signing any soccer balls today. You should also go see the nurse about yours since your sexy girlfriend dumped you and she can play nurse for you.” Matt high fives him and he asks “Matt could you show me where the night classes are because i believe i'm late.” they go up to the school and i hear my teammates say “wow he is really good should we let him join the team.” i sit up and look at them like they are crazy “fuck no he is not joining my team! No freaks aloud! The day a freak joins my team is the day i quit!” my teammates all look at eachother like they were considering this! I lay back on the ground plotting my revenge and ask them to get the nurse.

Meanwhile B and R adventure:  
Raven changed into a black leather skirt that just went below her ass, fishnets, high heel knee high boots and a tight black Lestat concert t shirt. Raven borrowed Alexander’s mercedes and we headed into town to investigate. We stopped at Jacks department store and talked to Jack. Raven sauntered up to the counter and asked him “hey Jack! Do you know anything about who owns most of the town now?” i look at her “wow Raven right to the point.” he just stares at her. “wow Raven you sure have grown! I don't know who the new owner of most of the town is now. Sorry about that. But i did get some new clothes you would like Raven, i'm just not sure they would fit you now.” Ravens eyes lit up but she knew she didn't have time to try on clothes. “thanks Jack maybe next time.” he looked sad and went back to work. i'll be here if you want to try on those clothes.” as they left Raven wiggled her hips as she walked because she knew Jack was watching. He nearly fell on the floor from leaning over the counter to get a better look. Raven laughed as she got into the car. After having no luck at the hardware store or the record store we ended up going to The Crypt to see if Jagger knew anything. We got there and he was talking to the DJ about the playlist for tonight. Becky spoke up much to Raven’s surprise “hey Jagger do you know anything about the new owner of more than half the fucking town!” Jagger looked confused and mad “i didn't hear anything about the new owner. Wait what new owner! Why was i not fucking told about this!” Raven asked “there was a town meeting at 2, did you not go?” “well lets see dipshit it’s daylight out and i kinda need to sleep! what will happen to my club?! My lease was with Trevor's dad! If i lose my club i will paint the streets red!” Jagger said his eyes turning blood red which made Becky back away in fear. Raven held Becky’s hand “you won't lose your club we won't let it happen!” Jagger was so upset “you ladies need to leave i'm going to get destructive and i don't want to hurt you.” he says looking at Becky “Sorry Becky when i get mad i get thirsty and i would rather not have Luna and Raven stake me for drinking you dry. Romeo i need the biggest glass of Cursed Dracula you have!” Feeling defeated they went to Hasty’s for a soda so they could get some energy for class. They sat down at their favorite both and Shirley came over with their sodas. “Why the sad faces girls?” She sat down in the booth and Becky spoke up “We tried to be Nancy Drew and we failed!” Shirley looked confused “what?” Raven looked at her “we tried to investigate in town today to try and find out who owns most of the town.” Shirley chuckled “you girls know you could have come here first, i know who it is because i was at the town meeting.” Becky and Raven looked shocked. “you mean we could have come here instead of spending almost two hours running around town! What the fuck!” Shirley looked upset “Becky Miller there is no need for such language!” “Sorry Shirley.” Becky said looking embarrassed. Raven still shocked “so who owns more than half the town?” Shirley smiled “well it’s a boy, and you have seen him before..” Shirley still smiling said “He is a good kid, good looking too. He drives, he has nice eyes, he is a flirt…” After Shirley teased them both and left both Raven and Becky in suspense for 5 minutes they both yelled “WHO IS HE?” Shirley smiled and said his name. “Lyle Mikaelson.” The name wasn't familiar to either of them but it was better than any other information they had gotten that day. They thanked Shirley, drank the rest of their sodas and headed to school. 

 

Lyle’s POV:   
Matt had shown me every room in the school while telling me about the students and teachers. We got to the night classroom and two of the girls from the diner were coming down the hallway. The brunette yelled to Matt “how was practice babe!” she hugged him and he looked at me “hey man i would like you to meet Becky my beautiful girlfriend and her best friend Raven.” Raven recognized me “your the guy from the diner.” i smiled “dinner, what dinner i don't remember being at a dinner today do you Matt? I mean if there was a stunningly beautiful dark haired girl willing to show me where said dinner is perhaps i could recall.” i wink at Raven forcing a deep blush to creep into her cheeks. “tonight is my first class and Matt was nice enough to show me to class after i helped him practice.” Becky gave Matt a surprised/ mad face “oh so you helped Matt at practice?” Becky gave Matt a smile “sweetie can i talk to you for a minute?” Raven and I went to class and i asked “Did i do or say something wrong?” she giggled nervously “No Becky is always usually helping Matt at his soccer practices and she is a little jealous.” 

 

Becky POV:  
Matt i'm just a little hurt you had someone else help you with your practice today. I thought that was my job. How did he help you with practice if it was still daytime?” Matt laughed “sweetie not all goths are vampires!” he says as i pull him into a kiss wrapping my arms around his back. He stopped kissing me and looked shocked. “aww is my baby jealous that someone else helped me with soccer practice?” he teased. I pushed him into the lockers and whispered into his ear “just a little.” i kiss him harder this time and pull on his shirt. He stops the kiss again “i think you have been hanging around Raven too long, your very handsy right now. Not that i mind but we are in school.” i look at him playfully “there are many closets and empty classrooms we would just have to pick one. If your worried about anyone hearing i know how to keep quiet.” i kiss him and bite his lower lip. I stop what i'm doing and blush realizing my hands are pulling Matt’s belt off. “ oh my god! Matt im so sorry. You know i don't usually act like this. I don't know why im acting like this.” “it's because you're hanging around Raven too much.” he chuckles and hugs me “ its ok Becky, i'm not mad. That was hot ,just not the right place to be doing that.” i hug him back “ i mean if you want to continue this later i really don't mind.” he says laughing but serious. Becky pulls him in for another kiss “you bet your ass i do!” as they head to class Matt grabs Becky's ass. she lets out a yelp and he says “actually you should keep hanging out with Raven!”

 

Raven POV:  
Becky sits down next to me with a blush in her cheeks . “so am i a bad influence on you or am i a good influence?” Becky looks shocked “yes i heard everything, damn Becky look at you being all dominant!” Scarlett and Onyx look at Becky “we all heard you!” Sebastian gives all of us a weird look “unlike you pervs i wasn't enjoying it, but i did hear everything.” Becky looks mortified and just sinks lower in her chair. The teacher comes in and yells at diner guy “come to the front of the class!” Diner guy gets up and the teacher says “we have a new Student with us his name is Lyle Mikaelson.” Becky shot up from her seat “THAT’S THE GUY!” the rest of the kids in the class burst out laughing and the teacher said “Ms. Miller would you like to explain to the class what the hell you are talking about?” Becky sat down “no sir.” Lyle looks nervous but sits down in one of the front seats. Of course the prada bees are chatting and staring at the new guy and of course i can't help but listen in, especially after i hear them say my name. I stop writing my note to Becky about the new guy and listen in “I cant believe Trevor got beat by the new guy.” Courtney said suspiciously. Then Heather spoke up “its cute he was waving at me!” Courtney looked mad at her friend. “He was actually waving at me.” They narrowed their eyes at each other for a minute and then changed the topic. Courtney smiles and says “i wonder what the new guy looks like under all those clothes?” Heather smirked “do you think we should find out? And who do you think payed for Ravens surgery?” Courtney smirked “i think Alexander wasn't happy with how she looked so he payed for it.” Heather laughed “the poor girl, she had to change for anyone to love a freak like her.” I gripped my desk and felt my fangs extend. No Raven you don't need to rip there smug smiles off their faces!

After passing notes back and forth with Becky about the new guy i decide to ask her to move to the empty desks next to him and talk to him. She agrees and we end up in the front of the class much to Lyle’s surprise. In my flirtiest voice i say “So your the guy who owns more than half the town?” he still looks at the blackboard and says “could be!” “so how did you come to own more than half the town?” still looking at the blackboard “if you weren't at the town meeting than i can’t tell you anything.” the teacher turns around “shh!” Becky and i ignore the teacher and focus on Lyle. Becky speaks up “did you make a deal with Trevor's dad, is that how you own more than half the town?” the teacher turns around slowly and glares at us “SHHH!” again we ignore him and turn to Lyle. we move the desks closer to him “it would be easier if you just told us.” Becky whispers in his ear. Damn i think Becky is hanging out with me too much, that is something i would do. The teacher came up to our desks “Ms. Madison and Ms. Miller if you are done harassing Mr. Mikaelson i would like to get back to my lesson, unless you both want to run laps after gym.” i snap my head up and give the teacher a confused look. “what do you mean gym?” “i mean after class you have gym.” “but i didn't sign up for this!” “thats why its mandatory Ms. Madison, you don't have to sign up.” Becky and i walk back to our seats and take notes.

I was on my second page of notes when i smelled the most delicious smell in the world. My fangs extended and I looked over and Lyle had a papercut. I gripped the desk and tried to not think about sinking my fangs into his delicious neck. I looked over and Scarlett, Onyx and Sebastian seemed uncomfortable but they were handling it. Becky nudged me and i realized i had wood splinters in my hands. I tried to calm myself down and it was working until i started to think about how good he would taste. I shouldn't day dream it’s a bad idea. I imagined getting up and dragging him by his collar to the science lab. Push him onto the lab table and undoing his belt so his very large cock springs free from his tripp pants and boxers. I get up onto a lab table so i’m sitting over his face and pull my skirt down and play with my pussy until he begs me to touch him. I get off the table and stand in front of him and strip so i'm just in my fishnets and panties. I climb up onto his lap and rub my pussy on his cock so my cum drips onto it. I then slide down his body till take his very large cock in my mouth and deep throat him. He moans and pushes his cock in my mouth. I stop just before he cums and jump on top of him and bite his neck. I'm about to impale myself on that dick when i feel a nudge. I realize i'm still in class and Becky is nudging me. “the teacher asked you a question?” i look at the teacher and “that ass?” The classroom erupts in laughter and Scarlett stares at me in disbelief. I sink lower into my seat and the teacher speaks up “that is definitely not the answer but good try, maybe you should stop daydreaming and pay attention in class!” my face gets as red as Scarlett's hair and thankfully the bell rings. I walk down the hall to the front doors and i hear Onyx behind me “Uh Raven where are you going we have gym class?” i turn around to face her “Damn i thought that was a dream.” “no that was what you had earlier and it must have been interesting because you were very aroused!” i follow her to the gym and she hands me a bag of clothes. “Alexander gave me these so you wouldn't have to go to gym naked.” she whispers in my ear “not that i would mind.” i take the clothes out and look them over. These are definitely too small. I enter the locker room and find Scarlett and Onyx “did you guys pick out my clothes?” they turn to me and smirk “of course we did!” Scarlett and Onyx and on either side of me “do you need help getting into your gym clothes?” i nervously laugh “No i'm good.” they look disappointed “the clothes are a little small we couldn't find your size. We figured you would need some help.” Scarlett said pulling my shirt off. her hands grazed my tits and i tried not to let out a moan. Standing in my bra and a skirt. Onyx had one hand pulling my skirt down and the other holding my ass. She bent down to get it and revealed she wasn't wearing any underwear. I looked a little to long and she noticed. Scarlett came up from behind me and grabbed my tits and Onyx put her hand over my pussy and rubbed it. “Oh sweety if we had this locker room all to ourselves and there werent girls that were about to come to change in here we would destroy this sweet tight pussy. Scarlett was licking my neck and Onyx was rubbing my clit. I was moaning very softly and i hear Scarlett say “would you hear that kitty purr! I think we are definitely going to have fun with this one!” I came in a matter of moments and they both smirked. Scarlett whispered in my ear “you think this was fun wait till we have a sleepover!” they put my gym clothes on and left. I collapsed on the bench and wonder what the hell just happened. The other girls in my class came into the locker room and Becky gave me a weird look. “Are you ok you look a little flushed.” “I’m fine Becky i just really hate gym.” i left the locker room and saw Onyx and Scarlett smirk at me. Gym class would definitely be interesting from now on. 

Becky POV:  
Scarlett and Onyx had dragged Raven off very quickly. It must be a vamp thing. The prada bee’s were whispering behind me all the way to the locker room. As i was changing into my gym clothes the prada bee’s came over “So Becky how do you know the new kid?” Courtney asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice. “Me and my friends ran into him at the diner when Trevor was being Trevor and the new guy made him apologize.” They looked surprised. Heather looked at Courtney “I knew he was a badass but i didn't think he would save the freaks!” they both giggled and i felt my face get hot from anger. “Yea he is a really good guy.” i glare at both of them and say with a smile “he stands up to the douchebags and bitches that aren't satisfied with their own lives and who like to bully people who dont deserve it.” i slam my locker and go to the gym to join Raven, Scarlett and Onyx. Damn that felt good! 

 

Lyle POV:   
My first day of class and i have gym class. Great! I open my locker and goth guy is standing there smiling. “So how are you liking the attention from the girls? I mean your first day and you have the attention of all the girls in class, dude what's your secret?” i give him a weird look “ dude i have no idea!” we both laugh. Goth guy smirks “they might fight over you, are you ready for the crazy?” i smile “i have had my fair share of dealing with crazy women! I think i'll be ok.” goth guy seems interested “i had to deal with this chick that was crazy, and man it was a ride! She ended up finding another to obsess over.” “i've had a similar thing happen except the girl was not too friendly when i told her i wasn't interested, she got very possessive.” goth guy looked shocked “Damn dude thats scary!” “yeah but she’s back home and i don't think she would come here!” Sebastian looked curious then said with a laugh “why wouldn't she, too many normal people?” i chuckled “no she wouldn't get along with you guys, it's a hairy situation.” Sebastian seemed to get it “enough said, you know my friends and i are going to The Crypt tonight. It's the local goth club, would you want to hang out with us there?” “that sounds cool!” Sebastian grins “i know a girl you will like, she's a ball of crazy!” i wonder just how crazy and i smile nervously “great can't wait!” 

Scarlett POV:  
I noticed Raven was trying to avoid us and grinned at Onyx. “i think we should go talk to Raven what we did was kinda mean.” Onyx smirked “yes but she did like it!” I walked over to Raven and she tried to walk the other way but Onyx was right in front of her. Onyx pulled a piece of stray hair in front of Raven’s face and put it behind her ear as Raven shivered “Sweetie we are sorry for what we did earlier it was mean.” she looked at Raven with puppy dog eyes. I put my hand on her shoulder which causes her to twitch “yea we shouldn't have surprised you like that. I think we acted that way because we smelled Lyle’s blood. Something about a virgins blood just gets me hot!” Raven gave me a confused look “what do you mean virgin?” Onyx chuckled “why do you think his blood smelled extra yummy?” she looked shocked “because he's hot?” we both laugh “no Raven, a human's blood naturally smells good to us, but a virgins blood smells pure aka extra yummy. And him being hot is a bonus!” Onyx looks confused for a minute “so how the hell is he a virgin, i mean that face and body!” we both look at her “i know!” we stare at Lyle as he comes out of the locker room laughing with Sebastian. “i'm surprised Sebastian hasn't taken a bite out of him!” Onyx says and smirks looking like she is envisioning that exact thing happening. I grin “id like to take a bite out of him! And do a lot more to him!” they both looked at me and burst out laughing. My face turns red from embarrassment “that was supposed to be a inner thought!” 

Raven POV:

The teacher finally walks into the gym. Of course it had to be Trevors soccer coach. He looks surprised to see me “well Madison you've changed over the summer, i think you need new gym clothes.” i look down and realize my gym shorts and shirt definitely show my curves. Embarrassed i look at Scarlett and Onyx who smile and wave. I was too preoccupied with what happened in the locker room to realize my outfit was a little revealing. The gym teacher yells “so today you are playing everyone’s favorite game! Dodgeball!” i groan and look over to see all of my friends looking at me with worry in their eyes. I don't get it until sebastian pulls me aside “you have your blood lust under control but you never practiced control over your strength or other powers. You are around humans so we are all a little worried.” i nervously laugh “its ok i can handle it!” of course the gym teacher split the girls and guys up. Sebastian speaks up “um coach this doesn't seem very fair there are six girls and twelve guys, doesn't that seem unfair?” the teacher glared at him and smirked at me “well if these dainty little girls cant handle it then maybe they should sit out, of course if one of them sits out i will fail all of them!” he seems way to happy as he says it and so do the meathead jocks. It would be so easy if i just aimed a ball at him and made it look like an accident. But i expect this from any of Trevor’s mindless followers. 

I know Trevor’s goons will aim for me and i'm ready. We were all waiting for the coach to blow the whistle and he says “i think i'll make this more interesting, the team that wins will be excused from gym for next week's classes!” he says staring me down. Ok douchebag its on! He blows the whistle and i run using human speed and pick up a ball. I notice Becky, Scarlett and two of our other classmates have dodgeballs and all of the guys have a dodgeball! Thank you coach Fucknut for making this game fair! I hear one of Trevors jock friends laugh and i hit him square in the jaw knocking him out. Everyone looks at me shocked and coach swallows his whistle that was resting between his lips. He coughs and spits it up. The other 6 jocks hurl there dodgeballs at me and i run so they all miss me. The coach looks like he wants to blow his whistle but he is too much in shock. I pick up another ball and it bounces off a jocks head and hits the other one behind him in the throat. Three meatheads down three to go! The other girls are behind me and are letting me have the spotlight so i take advantage and hit another jock in the balls. He goes down hard and his friend laughs. As his friend is laughing i hit him in the gut with a ball. One jock left and he is very nervous. He keeps trying to hide behind Sebastian. Sebastian moves out of the way and before the jock has time to move he gets hit with a ball on the side of his face. I'm in the zone and go to throw a ball at one of the other guys and Lyle catches it. He catches the ball and a moment later drops it and yells in pain. His hand is extremely red. Coach blows the whistle and stops the game “since Ms. Madison has put my best players on the floor i suggest we stop before the rest of you have to go to the nurse!” the coach calls the janitors and a couple of the lunch ladies and they bring the jocks to the nurse on stretchers. I turn around and all the girls cheer and hug me. “Ms. Madison you need to go to the principal's office and then run laps! And then you can have fun for the rest of the year running an hour after gym class gets out!” furious i say “why do i have to go to the principal's office, because i beat your boys at dodgeball? For that i should get a reward! And you said that whatever team won they wouldn't have gym next week!” he smirks at me “well your just one girl and the principal will believe me over a freak!” my fangs extend and i go to lunge for his throat when Sebastian speaks up “actually coach the guys on my team heard you say that and i don't think the principal would like that you are harassing a student!” coach started laughing and Lyle went over to him and whispered in his ear, which made coaches face turn white “o god please don't!” Lyle went back to his team and said “we will see.” the bell rang and as Lyle was walking to the locker room i ran over and gave him a big hugged and said thank you. We all changed and headed for Alexanders car. Sebastian waited by the doors and said “i invited Lyle to The Crypt with us, i hope that's ok? Go ahead without me i'm going to wait so i can show Lyle where the club is.” i look at Scarlett and Onyx and smiled “we get to dance with The Booty!” we laughed. As Scarlett and Onyx got into Onyx’s beetle they both winked at me. I smiled nervously and got in the mercedes with Becky and headed back to the mansion to change and get Alexander and Stormy. Part of me hoped Scarlett and Onyx would help me get dressed!

 

Sebastian POV:  
As Lyle was coming down the front steps i smiled “all set to dance with some hot girls?” He looked happy “ yes i am! But what about the crazy chick you told me about?” “ oh she's harmless but she has killer hugs!” Lyle looks concerned “ so is she one of the buxom girls from class?” he says with way too much hope. I laugh “ oh so you do have a type ? no it's not one of them.” Lyle looks and says “ok . i thought it have been the brunette.” i look at him worried. “ you mean Raven?” he gives me a weird look “ is that the girl with the triple B’s(Big Bouncing Boobs) from gym class who put everyone in the nurse's office? And made my hand go numb?” he smiled “ yup thats her! Why are you hoping it was her?” Lyle spoke up “ triple B’s man! And i flirted with her before class and she seemed to interested.” he gave me a smirk and said “ sorry buddy but my best friend and her are already a thing.” he looked sad. “ then why was she flirting with me?” Sebastian sighed “ she seems to be more flirty with a lot of people these days and chicks be crazy!” “ i definitely don't want to intrude on anyone's relationship but damn she is giving me mixed signals!” I put a hand on his shoulder “ well i think you need to talk to her about that. Would you mind if i caught a ride with you , i need to go back to my place and change. Then i can show you where the club is so you don't get lost.” Lyle smiles “ yea sure my van is over there.” We head to his van which reminds me of the Scooby Doo van but goth and so fucking cool looking. We get his van and i turn to him with a smirk on my face “ well speaking of Raven the crazy girl im introducing you to has been known to be called a mini Raven!” Lyle looks at me with fear and happiness in his eyes.


	7. Respect the Dibs rule!

Jaggers POV:   
Not knowing if my club would be in jeopardy i head over to Trevor’s to talk to his dad. Hopefully i can convince Mr. Mitchell that the club should stay open, even if i have to use force! I try to calm myself down before i ring their doorbell. I would have a lot of explaining to do if Mr. Mitchell opened the door and my fangs were showing and my eyes were blood red! I compose myself and ring the doorbell. Trevor answers the door surprised to see me. He smirks “so are you here so we can go find the son of a bitch who humiliated me?” he looks hopeful and i am all too glad to dash his dreams. My eyes turn red and my fangs protrude from my mouth “No Trevor i'm not here to help you with your petty revenge, i'm here to talk to your father about the new owner of almost the whole fucking town!” Trevor steps back and holds his hands up “woah buddy don't attack me for what that guy did! I’m just as mad as you are!” “just take me to your father.” Trevor shows me to his father study and before i enter i compose myself. His father is reading the paper and isn't surprised at all to see me “Jagger i should have known you would find out about the new owner.” i smile angrily “yes i’m so happy i was told by a local and not you, are you not my partner anymore?” i say with a nervous tone. Mr. Mitchell lowers his paper “yes i am but i was the one who gave my son the loan meaning he has more say than i do. I would have thought that my son would have told you about the new owner.” i turned to a nervous looking Trevor and say clenching my jaw “of course the little idiot didn't tell me!” he shrunk back behind the door and his father called out to him as he was leaving “you didn't tell Jagger that the new owner was at the diner the other night with all of you? Well Jagger was at the diner with you and all your friends.” Trevor stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face me. I had my back turned to his father so i could give Trevor a fanged smile “of course he didn't!” i step towards Trevor feeling like i need to kick his ass and i realize what his father said. I turn around “what guy from the diner? What did he look like?” Trevor’s dad smiled “he’s a goth kid so i don't think he would want to tear down the club.” i give him a confused look “is he the one who popped your son's arm out of its socket?” he smiled “Yes its the same one!” i feel much better knowing who it is “ok so this is good news!” Trevor came into the study “its good news? The douche fucked up my arm!” Mr. Mitchell chuckled “go to your room noodle arm i'm talking business with Jagger.” Mr. Mitchell took his left hand and pick his right wrist up acting like it was pulled out of its socket and waved it around. Trevor stormed off to his room and i said “what a lovely son!”

 

Raven POV:  
Scarlett, Onyx and i were at the mansion trying to figure out what to wear. Becky waited downstairs with Stormy and Alexander. She said something about way to many gigantic boobs. We were going through so many clothes that my bed was a mess of black, red and purple cloth. Scarlett turned to me “what do you think Lyle would like better?” she holds up a fishnet dress with high heeled combat boots. “This or this?” she shows us a fishnet shirt with a red bra, red schoolgirl skirt and combat boots. We both agree the fishnet shirt would look better. She tries it on and walks around the room showing it off. Onyx pulls out a black latex tank top with a choker, black latex pants and combat boots “i’m gonna wear this, i hope Lyle likes it!” Scarlett gives her a jealous look as i put on my outfit. I picked out a mesh shirt with a black outline that only covers my boobs, black leather pants and knee high hooker boots. They both look at me “well shit we didn't think you could get any hotter!” i blush and finish my makeup. We head down where Alexander, Becky and Stormy are waiting for us. Stormy starts to say that it shouldn't take this long to put on an outfit when she interrupted by Alexander saying a little too loudly “DAMN!” his eyes go red and his licks his lips. Onyx and Scarlett look at him and hug me “calm down Romeo, you can play with her later!” there hands were just under my boobs and i let out a small moan. Alexander looks confused and embarrassed as we head out to the car. Alexander turns to us “i think Raven and i should take the mercedes i need to have a talk with her.” He glares at Onyx and Scarlett. Onyx and Scarlett took Onyx’s beetle to the club and Becky and Stormy take Becky’s truck. Stormy was all too excited to ride in Becky’s truck “yay i get to go with Becky!” she says as she drags Becky to her truck. 

We get into the mercedes and Alexander looks at me “so what was that all about?” i give him an innocent look “what was what about?” He gives me an annoyed look “when Scarlett and Onyx gave you a hug you moaned, and don't think i didn't see how close their hands were to your boobs.” i blushed and he continued “i could smell that you were aroused and you still are.” i try to lie to him “no i'm not!” he reaches over and puts a hand down my pants and a finger in my pussy. I grab the door handle and moan. “Really your not aroused because it sure feels like it!” i try to lie again “it's because you put a finger in me!” he continues to finger me “Alexander you can stop, it wasn't even my fault!” he stops and sighs “no it wasn't but did you try to stop them!” i straighten up in my seat and try not to sit in the puddle below me. “i was very surprised, i didn't know what they were going to do! They just started out of nowhere!” he seems interested but still mad “so what did they do?” i blush and shift in my seat. “do you have a towel or blanket in the car?” he gives me a weird look but then understands “unfortunately it's in the trunk and i don't feel like stopping until you tell me what happened!” i whine but tell him anyways. As i'm telling him the whole story his eyes turn red and he shifts in his seat. “i'm sorry i should have stopped them!” he gives me an apologetic look “its ok Raven but your story did have an effect on me and as much as i try to control myself i'm finding it a little more difficult as of late.” i look over at him and try to hide my smile. His cock is about to burst out of his pants! He pulls over so we are on the side of the road “you're going to have to help me with that.” before i can say a word he grabs my head and forces my mouth on his cock. I laugh because i could be a mcdonalds poster kid because i'm loving it! After some time he cums in my mouth and starts the car. As we head to the club i can't help thinking that i should tell Alexander more stories.

Scarlett POV:  
I look at my best friend “do you think Alexander will be mad at us?” Onyx looks at me and says in a nervous tone “maybe he won't? He might get turned on by it! That's if Raven says anything, which she might not?” i sigh “Raven wouldn't lie to Alexander. I just hope he can forgive us!” we drive in silence all the way to the club

Sebastian POV:  
After i change at my apartment we head to the club. We arrive at the club and i see Becky’s truck. Before we go inside i turn to Lyle “are you ready to meet the girl i told you about?” he looks nervous “sure?” we head inside and i spot the little ball of crazy at the bar with Becky. “Hey Stormy! Hey Becky! Where is everyone?” Becky turns around “they haven't gotten here yet but Alexander looked mad at Raven. They took the mercedes which is why Stormy is with me!” Stormy hugged Becky “yup Becky got stuck with me!” Lyle laughs and Stormy’s eyes light up “your the guy from the diner! Thanks for giving Trevor what he deserves!” Lyle laughs “you know Raven said much the same thing. it was my pleasure, the little shit needed it.” she puts out her hand “my name is Athena it's nice to meet you.” Lyle shakes her hand “it's nice to meet you too my name is Lyle.” she blushes and turns back to her drink. I look at Lyle “well now that i don't have to introduce you this is the girl i was talking about!” Stormy looked at me surprised. Lyle pulls me aside “dude, she's like 14!” i shake my head “i wasn't trying to hook you up with her! Shes an awesome kid and i wanted you to meet her.” Lyle lets out a sigh of relief . “I'm really shocked she usually has everyone call her Stormy!” Lyle looks happy “so Stormy is a nickname then.” i laugh “yes, you must be special because she won't let anyone call her Athena!” Lyle looks happy as we head back over to the bar. Becky was gone and Stormy was eyeing me suspiciously. I ask her “where did Becky go?” Stormy smoothed her skirt and said “Matt just showed up and they went to dance.” 

Lyle POV:  
Stormy looked at the dance floor with a sad look in her eyes and sighed. I put out my hand “Miss Athena could I have this dance?” Her eyes lit up and she took my hand and practically dragged me to the dance floor. ‘We don't sleep at night’ by cash cash comes on as we dance. She bops to the beat and i laugh. She's adorable! She dances around me and next to me. 

Sebastian POV:  
As i look around the club i spot the rest of the gang and flag them over. Well i actually stand on the bar, wave my arms and yell their names. That not only got their attention but half the clubs and Romeo’s attention! The girls wave to me and immediately looked pissed. I turn around to see what they are looking at. They are staring at Lyle and Stormy dancing. Stormy notices that the girls are mad and stick out her tongue at them. Oh god their might be a cat fight!

Scarlett,Onyx and Raven’s POV:  
Scarlett says through gritted teeth “what the fuck is she doing with him!” Onyx and Raven look Stormy up and down. Onyx looks like she wants to attack Stormy “how can she wear that? who wears those types of clothes at that age! I mean a black fitted skirt and a corset shirt top?” Raven looks guilty “that might be my fault i gave Stormy all my old clothes and i wore those clothes at her age you know.” Onyx and Scarlett give her a aggravated look “really Raven?” we walk over to the bar “no matter we can fix this! I just need to dance with him and show him who he really should be with!” Onyx and Raven look shocked “i think someone has a crush!” Onyx teased. Scarlett looks at us “that wasn't supposed to be said out loud!” Raven smiles “yeah you seem to be doing that alot lately!” they laugh and as Onyx was about to order a drink Raven says “we need to talk to Jagger i have some news that everyone will want to hear!”

Raven POV:  
Becky and Matt come over to the bar “where have you guys been?” “we had a little detour we had to take, anyways we all need to talk to Jagger!” Alexander comes up behind me and grabs my butt “why do we need to talk to Jagger?” “you will see.” i grab Stormy and we all head over to Jaggers office. Luna is behind the desk “how can i help you fine gothlings tonight?” i smile at her “is Jagger in.” Luna gets up and hugs me “yup, i'll go get him.” when she leaves Scarlett turns to me “Luna seems happy! Its weird but kinda nice.” Jagger comes in the office looking chipper and sits down “what can i do for you?” Luna comes back and Sebastian tells her to go keep Lyle company. Stormy eyes her suspiciously and tells me “i don't trust Luna so i'm going to go with her!” i laugh “why don't you trust her?” Stormy smiles “i called dibs on diner guy and i don't want her taking him away!” Scarlett and Onyx give her a what the fuck look “excuse me but you can't call dibs!” they say in unison. Stormy smiles “well i just did, and in fact i did about a week ago when i first saw him in town and when me, Luna and Raven had girl talk, plus i danced with him first and i saw him first.” she sticks her tongue out as she leaves and Jagger looks at them and shakes his head. “so what is it you wanted to talk to me about?”

 

Lyle POV:  
As i sit at the bar waiting for everyone to come back Athena and a pink haired girl sit at the bar. Athena gives me a hug and the pink haired girl extended her hand. I shake it and she says “my name is Luna, my brother Jagger owns this club!” “my name is Lyle it's nice to meet you.” Luna swivels in her chair “so since your the new guy in town why are you here?” I smile “well i'm here because your friend Sebastian promised me a crazy mini Raven who loves to dance!” Athena blushed. Luna looked like she wanted to know more about that but she stuck to her questions. “why did you come to this town? I mean it's not exactly a fun town.” i chuckled “i needed a change of scenery?” Luna didn't believe that for a second. I looked at her seriously “my parents told me to come to this town and give a box to Mr. Mitchell.” they both looked at me confused “That's it?” i smile “oh yea and i now own more than half the town which is probably why Trevor wants to kill me!” Luna looked nervous “so you now own the land this club is on?” i nod my head yes. “please don't shut my brother’s club down!” She looks at me with pleading eyes. “why would i shut down an awesome club?” “because my brother took Trevors side?” she says still nervous. I put my hand on her shoulder “i’m not going to shut down this club so don't worry about it.” she gives me a hug and they tell me the fun things to do in the town.

 

Raven POV:  
I tell Jagger everything that Becky and i found out. He sits back and smiles. Confused i ask “your smiling and you seem ok but a couple of hours ago you were very angry. What the fuck happened. Can vampires take drugs?” he laughs “we can but it won't affect us and i already knew all of this. I talked to Mr. Mitchell after you told me someone else owned the town. In fact i believe he is in my club right now.” everyone except for Becky and i yelled “where?” Jagger pointed out the window to the bar right at Lyle. Scarlett and Onyx looked shocked “the Booty owns more than half of the town?” Becky laughed so hard she snorted “WHAT?” IS THAT HIS NEW NAME? She falls on the floor laughing. Jagger looks at me “is she ok?” “yes she’s fine.” “so if that is all you wanted to tell me i suggest you go down to the club before Scarlett bites her lip off.” we all look at Scarlett who is looking out the window with hate in her eyes at Stormy and Luna flirting with Lyle. Her fangs are out and her lip is bleeding. Onyx puts her hand on Scarlett’s shoulder. Scarlett turns towards her and Onyx sucks the blood off her lip. Jager looks at the two girls “well that was hot and all but get the fuck out of my office, please.” he smiles and points to the door. As we are head towards the door we see Lyle waving at us. Alexander looks confused “he cant see us can he?” Matt spoke up “he came to my practice today so he’s not a vampire.” Alexander still looking out the windows mutters “huh.” as we are walking down to the club Scarlett stops and hisses. “Stormy is dancing with Lyle again!” Luna comes running over to us and hugs me “ i did it, i pulled a Nancy Drew!” i hug her back “ Oh my goth im so proud of you but what the hell are you talking about?” she twirls around and says in a sing song voice “ Stormy and i got the dirt on the new guy!” The gang and I pull her to the side. I whisper to her “ Luna if your our friend you will spill the beans!” she smiles and thinks for a minute “ i guess i could but you first you have to admit why your all dressed so damn fine!” i clear my throat “ “Luna your getting off topic, what did you find out?” Luna has a smile as big as the cheshire cat’s “ He has a big extended family, he was the star player on his lacrosse team, his grades are amazing, he is a great dancer from what Stormy says.” we can all hear Scarlett grinding her teeth. “ he has a deep affection for animals, this is the first club he has ever been too, his family is a bit over protective, , and what Stormy says he is abit of a nerd as well as having an ex girlfriend, which means he’s single!” we are all worried that at an minute Scarletts teeth with shatter from the grinding “ how does mini Raven keep winning! Im supposed to be with Lyle not her! I'm the single one!” Onyx clears her throat “ your not the only one who dressed up for Lyle and your not the only single one!” Scarlett glares at Onyx “ does that mean you and Jagger are done so you can go after Sebastian now? I mean he is all you talk about!” Onyx turns beet red “ Jagger and i were done the minute he sided with Trevor and said that i was acting like a bitch!” Sebastian's has a smug look on his face as he puts his arm around Onyx “ so does this mean i have to plan a date for us?” We hear the giggle of a wild Stormy and look over at the bar. Lyle is offering her a sip of his drink. Luna looks at Alexander she says “i don't know how your sister does it but she's good!” Sebastian whispers to Alexander “catfight!” Scarlett storms over to the DJ and whispers in his ear, then she grabs Lyle pulling him into the middle of the dance floor. ‘Bad girls’ by Neffex comes on and she dances like she is at a strip joint. She turns and blows a kiss to Stormy who is pouting at the bar. Lyle looks confused but also like he is definitely enjoying himself. The song ends and she waves to Stormy as she orders a Cursed Dracula and downs it. Lyle pulls her onto the dance floor as soon as she is done with her drink. We are all on the dance floor having a good time when Scarlett comes over to Luna and dances next her. Lyle is at the bar ordering another Cursed Dracula for her and something for himself. 

Scarlett POV:  
“So Luna how did you get all that information from Lyle?” she smiles “i just asked!” i gave her a confused look “well sweetie usually when you do that you use your body to get the information you want!” i flash her my fangs. “No i just listened and asked questions, it feels good to actually listen to people. When i used my body to get what i wanted i always felt dirty.” she seemed sad when she said this. I gave her a hug and we continued to dance. At one point we all were dancing together in a big group and even Jagger joined in. Onyx pulled me aside when i was sitting down at the bar watching my friends “sweetie are you ok? I've never seen you get this jealous over anyone, human or vampire. I'm a little worried.” i rest my head on her shoulder “i’m fine, i don't know why i'm getting so jealous. It can't be because he is a virgin. I just think i'm really attracted to him and I don't even know him!” i let out a sigh “i don't know it feels like i have to have him. It doesn't help that he smell so yummy.” Onyx looked less worried but shocked. “just be careful ok? He is human and you can hurt him.” i laugh “why do you think i've been chugging blood, if i don't stop soon it will look like i have a problem! I just want to bite him so bad! and find out if he is as yummy as he smells!” Onyx hugs me and we sit and watch our friends for a bit. Stormy comes over “Scarlett i called dibs but that doesn’t mean i won't share. I just want to be his friend but give me a couple of years because by then i might want to do perverted things to him too. So for now i might be willing to share, if i’m feeling nice.” she walks away as i sit in disbelief. “does this mean i won, kinda?” Onyx gives me a weird look “i think maybe so?”

Lyle POV:  
While everyone is dancing i take the opportunity to sneak out but not before i pull Athena aside “ i need to step out for a bit, the energy in here is really high and i'm not used to it. I wasn't allowed to go to clubs like this back home.” Athena puts a hand on my shoulder “ its ok i couldn't handle this when i first started going out to the club when i was younger.” she gives me a smirk and we chuckle. I kiss her on the cheek “ ok sweetie save me a dance. I go outside and i can still hear the music so i hop in my van to go find a quieter spot. There was way too much energy in that club and i needed to expel all that energy. So i drive around to the nearest place where i wont be heard. The nearest place that i won't be disturbed just happens to be The Dullsville Cemetery. I grab my violin and head into the cemetery. Whenever i would play my musical instruments as a kid it would help me decompress. Unfortunately the gate was locked but that has never stopped me before. Eventually my magic fingers found the right way to put the locking mechanism into the unlocked state. I drive into the cemetery and try an open area with no headstones as to not disturb the dead. I find one and start to play letting all the built up energy from the night flow out as the creative music does.

 

Stormy POV:  
After Lyle left i sat at the bar rubbing my cheek and distractedly playing with my drink. I don't even notice Luna is beside me until she taps my shoulder. “Sweetie why are you over here all alone? I thought the hot new guy was with you that's at least what Scarlett's face said.” Scarlett looks ut us from the other end of the bar “hey ,i am not losing The Booty to a mini Raven!” Luna looks at her “no but you seem to be having a bit of a blood problem!” Scarlett looks at her empty glass “you know you might be right! I think i liked you better when you weren't trying to be Dear Abby and you were just a bitch!” Raven comes over concerned “ what's going on?” Scarlett looks annoyed “not now triple B! I'm discussing with Luna why i'm not going to lose to your mini me or that i have a blood problem.” Scarlett calls Romeo over “i'll have one more!” Romeo looks concerned “Hun this makes an even dozen, i think you have had enough!” Luna smirks “ Really you don't have a problem? Romeo please cut her off for the night, otherwise we will run out and i don't think Lyle will be to happy if we drain him of his blood so we can replenish what we lost.” i speak up “ we don't have to drain him, just enough for me to have a glass. But don't worry Luna i'll split it with you!” i hear a soft moan and to my right . Raven is biting her lip and gripping the bar. “ Raven don't worry as your official mini me i have to share with you. Raven lets go of the bar and whispers “ yes please! Wait since you called dibs and you are a miniature version of me does that mean i get dibs too?!” Scarlett and Luna in unison say “ THAT'S NOT HOW THAT WORKS!” i ignore them and say “of course Raven what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine. Except for my brother, you can have him. In fact why don't you guys all go on a vacation so i can have the house and Lyle to myself! I mean i saw him first, i called dibs first, i danced with him first and i got the first kiss!” they all looked at me “WHAT?”

Mr. Doodiehead came over, i mean Alexander “he did what?” i smile “for your information Mr. Doodiehead he kissed me on the cheek before he left!” All of the girls yelled in unison “WHERE DID HE GO? WILL THE BOOTY BE COMING BACK? WHEN DID HE LEAVE?” “i don't know how long have i been sitting here?” Luna looks worried “yeah he's been gone for awhile.” Mr. Doodiehead chimed in “that's great and all, but why did an older man kiss my sister?” Sebastian yelled from the dance floor “whoo hoo go Lyle i set that up!” Alexander yelled back “you set up my baby sister?” Sebastian came over to me “your welcome !” Alexander puts Sebastian into a headlock “dude i really don't want to kill my best friend tonight!” Scarlett picks her head up from the bar “see what you caused Stormy? Your causing as much of rukus as Raven did in gym class with her Triple B’s!” Raven looks confused “i heard that term way to much tonight and i don't even know what it means!” Sebastian goes to answer but Mr. Doodiehead covers his mouth. That's when Jagger saunters over and puts a hand on Ravens shoulder “it means Big Bouncing Boobies!” Alexander yells “don't say those things in front of my little sister!” i laugh “well Mr. Doodiehead i already knew what that meant, i'm just shocked Raven didnt!” Raven grabs her boobs “hey i'm just getting used to these it's not my fault if they bounce, you try find a bra that won't make them bounce.” Scarlett and Onyx look at their own boobs “well she's not wrong!” Onyx says and shrugs. Luna jumps up and down looking sad “i guess i don't belong to the triple B club.” i hug her “its ok, i don't either. Although who really likes those anyways?” Sebastian laughs and says “from my investigative skills i found out Lyle does!” Onyx seems happy, Scarlett looks like she won the lottery then she looks at Raven who has the bigger Triple B’s she looks less happy. Raven has a shit eating grin while looking at Scarlett. Scarlett looks pissed “aren't we supposed to be trying to find Lyle, Not have a size contest?” Onyx smirks at Sebastian “i thought only guys did that?” “says the girls holding and staring at each other’s boobs.” I speaks up “don't forget comparing them too!” Onyx looks at Sebastian “so did you and Lyle compare sizes in the locker room?” Sebastian face turns red.

Alexander speaks up “all right i think we should end this conversation, it's getting a little out of hand!” Scarlett smirks “why are you mad because your smaller than them?” Raven has to sit down “well if that's true then if Scarlett has it her way she may need a wheelchair!” Scarlett’s jaw drops and she starts to drool. “And if my daydream was correct then you definitely will need a wheelchair!” Alexander looks mad and says to Raven “sweetie did you forget to tell me something?” Raven looks nervous “day dreams don't count!” she runs to the exit and he chased after her, both of them laughing like loons! They come back after 15 minutes later smelling of shame. Onyx looks confused and asks “what were you two doing?” Alexander smiles “teaching her a lesson!” Raven looks tired and winces as she sits down. I look at everyone “if you doodieheads are done being perverted can we go search for my boyfriend and not Scarletts? I mean Lyle?” Raven speaks up “i thought you were promised to Valentine.” i laugh “That's why i said boyfriend not fiance!” Alexander gets up from his seat “so where should we start looking?” Becky chimes in “well i hope you guys find him because i need to go home and go to bed. The human one in the group needs to sleep at night.” Raven hugs Becky. I run to the car and get in “let's go already!” we all get into Alexander’s car, very squished i might add!

Alexander POV:   
Having no idea where Lyle went we check the places he has already been. We got to Hasty's and i ask Shirley “Shirley have you seen Lyle?” she blushes and says “no but if you see him give him a kiss on the cheek for me?” i give her a weird look “i probably will not do that!” she smiles “its ok i'll give him one the next time i see him!” i get back in the car and head to the mansion. On the way there we all hear a violin dubstep version of Radioactive and a guy singing. I follow the sound and it leads us to The Dullsville Cemetery. I stop the car at the gate and notice its locked. I wonder how he got threw the gates? We all jump over and follow the sound. Lyle is the source of the music. We stay back in the shadows listening to Lyle singing and playing his violin. Scarlett whispers to Raven “omg i think i'm in love!” Sebastian whispers to me “do you think he would want to jam sometime?” i look at him “dude i have no idea.” we wait until he stops playing and we hear “you guys can come out now!” Lyle turns to us and smiles “i'm sorry it was just too hectic in the club i had to clear my head.” Scarlett looked all doe eyed “you were amazing!” we all clap and he takes a bow. We all agree that he was amazing! As we are heading back to the car Stormy asks Lyle “so would you like to sleep over?” 

Lyle POV:  
I give Athena a weird look “um what?” Athena smiles “wouldn't it be more comfortable to sleep in a bed than your van?” i eye her suspiciously “how do you know i sleep in my van?” she smiles “because i'm nosy.” i’m shocked “woah invasion of privacy much!” she gives me puppy eyes “i’m sorry.” i pat her head “its ok Athena i forgive you.” Alexander looks at her with sad eyes “why can he call you by your first name but i can't? I'm your brother!” the rest of the gang spoke up “why can't we call you Athena?” she smiles and says proudly “i don't let doodieheads call me by my real name!” Alexander walks over to me “if you need a place to crash, you can stay at my house.” i give him a smile “you don't have to move anyone out of their room will you, because i'm fine with sleeping on the couch.” Alexander laughs “you won't have to sleep on a couch, there are plenty of rooms! My friends have been sleeping at my place for a while. I think i should be charging them.” Alexander looks over and all his friends are whistling and looking the other way so they won't meet his gaze. i smile “that sounds wonderful!” all the girls squeal in fit of giggles “he can sleep in my room!” Alexander glares at Raven and she laughs “babe i was just kidding!” we all laugh and Sebastian and Athena walk with me to my van. “Stormy what are you doing the car is over here?” Raven yells “i’m riding in the cool van with the non doodiehead’s” Athena yells back and sticks her tongue out before jumping onto Sebastian's back for a piggyback ride to the van. I run to open the passenger side door before they get there and hold it open “your ride lady Athena.” she climbs off Sebastian and leaps into the van, i climb in after her throwing the keys to Sebastian “i don't know where i'm going so you drive” he swings the keys around a finger “yep don't need to tell me twice if i get to drive this beast” as he gets in the driver's seat “hey Lyle where did Stormy go” i look down in the seat “wait she was right here a second ago.” “OH MY GOD ITS SO COMFY BACK HERE DID YOU BOTTLE A CLOUD IN YOUR FLOOR!” Sebastian and i look over the seat into the back to find an Athena wrapped up in my comforter and hugging my oversized pillow. “Well i never asked my aunt Kira when she gave it to me a few years ago, but check the tag it could be how they make the futons.” Sebastian and I look back at eachother and laugh as he starts the van. “So Athena do you want to rethink what you said about sleeping on a bed over sleeping in the van?” she pokes her head back over the seat to glare at me but doesn't work as well as she wants it to as she is still wrapped in the comforter “ok maybe i was a little bit wrong about how comfy it was in here i apologize.” As we are pulling into the driveway the only thing i can say is “holy shit, this is not a house!” we get out and then i walk up to Alexander with a smirk on my face “So does Norman Bates know you bought his house?” Alexander smirks “yeah he does but he doesn't approve of the renovations!” 

Alexander’s POV:  
I let Lyle in and pull everyone aside “what do we do we all sleep in coffins, we can't let him see those and we don't have an extra bed!” Raven goes to speak but i stop her “Raven i don't think he would want our bed!” Stormy and Scarlett speaks up “aww now i cant show him my room!” they glare at each other and Sebastian says “cat fight!” i give him an annoyed look “dude no matter how many times you say that it won't happen!” Stormy raises her hand “i know what to do! Lyle has an amazing futon in the back of his van, he can sleep on that. Or if he doesn't want it i'll keep it!” Lyle comes out of the house “so what room am i staying in so know where i can set up my stuff?” i look at him “what stuff?” “my futon, my laptop, my violin, a duffel bag of clothes, my journal and a few books.” i show Lyle to his room accompanied by everyone! “sorry we don't have an extra bed, we usually don't have guests and as of recently all of my friends have moved in.” everyone is waving from the doorway. As Lyle heads outside he asks “does anyone want to help me carry my stuff in?” Scarlett and Stormy raise their hands “We volunteer as tribute!” Sebastian speaks up “go cool down you two, don't worry Lyle i got this!” when they are outside Jameson appears and pulls me aside “Master Alexander who is the gentleman outside with Mister Sebastian? Did i see Miss Athena come out of a van that looks like the vans that hand out free candy? I thought we told her not to do that!” Stormy yells from upstairs “did someone say candy because i looked and there was definitely no candy! Now if someone would like to go buy me candy i will take it!” Lyle and Sebastian walk back through the front door. Lyle yells up “Athena i can teach you to make candy if you behave yourself, my aunt Lydia taught me back home!” “well since its a non Doodiehead offering to teach me to make candy, you've got a deal!” Jameson grabs me by the shoulder “Master Alexander who is this wonderful boy who has tamed Miss Athena and can we keep him?!” i call Lyle over and introduce him to Jameson. Jameson’s eyes bug out and he says “pardon me but i need to go find your parents!” he rushes off and Sebastian finishes helping Lyle put his stuff in his room. 

Jameson POV:  
I rush up the stairs and hope that the Master and Mistress are not to busy. I knock on the door “Master Constantine, Mistress Cassandra?” Master Constantine says in an annoyed voice “Yes Jameson? You may enter.” i open the door to find the Mistress’s hair and makeup a mess. They were sitting far apart on the bed. “i'm so sorry for the intrusion but Master Alexander has brought home a friend , a human friend. He seems very familiar but i can't picture where i've seen him before!” “Thank you Jameson we will be down shortly i need to discuss something with my wife.” before the door is closed all the way Master Constantine flew across the bed and attacked Mistress Cassandra. I head downstairs and find Master Alexander and his friends chatting about how they couldn't give Lyle his bed.

 

Constantine POV:  
After i was able to have the conversation with my wife that Jameson interrupted we headed downstairs. We hear Alexander and his friends laughing in one of the spare bedrooms. We enter and see the boy Jameson mentioned and our jaws almost drop to the floor! “Alexander would you like to introduce us to your friend?” his friend stands up and puts his hand out “ hello my name is Lyle Mikaelson, its very nice to meet you both.” he shook my hand and kissed my wifes hand. “my god i thought you hadn’t survived!” he gives us a confused look . “well as you can see im very much alive.” “Son might your father be Kol Mikaelson?” he looks shocked. “yes that was my biological father's name! How did you know that?” “and your mother was Davina Sinclair?” his eyes bulge out of his head and his look of confusion is now mixed with anger. “yes that was my biological mothers name!” Alexander and his friends leave the room to give us privacy. “my wife and i knew your mother and father before they died and we have so much to tell you but we can't tell you until tomorrow night. My wife and i are art dealers and we need to leave for a business trip. But we hope you will be willing to talk to us tomorrow!” Lyle nods his head “of course i would! I don't know that much about them, they have always been a mystery to me.” he looks sad and i put a hand on his shoulder “soon they won't be a mystery.” as we head downstairs he calls after us “you don't need to lie i know your not going on a business trip, vampires got to sleep sometime right?”


	8. Shedding some light on the truth

Lyle POV:  
i wake up to the promise that i will know more about my parents and the mystery that surrounds them. I open my door and notice a note on it , it reads:  
Dear Lyle, please meet us in the library when you wake. We have much to discuss .   
Constantine and Cassandra

I ran down the hall to the library as fast as my legs would carry me. I opened the door and sit down in an armchair across from Constantine and Cassandra. They look at me in shock and Constantine says “how did you get here so quickly?” i look him in the eyes “do you want me to explain how i got down here so fast or how i know your vampires because one thing at a time.”  
Cassandra looks at me very serious “how did you know we were vampires?” i straighten up “ it's almost like a sixth sense.” They look very confused so i continue “i was born with the ability to feel and see a beings energy, whether they be supernatural or not. Your energy is there, but its filled with power and hunger. A human's energy is blue and a vampires is red. But what i want to know is how do you know my parents?”

Constantine looked like he wanted to question me more about the vampire thing but Cassandra spoke first “your parents saved our lives and they are the reason Athena was born.” i lean forward in my seat “well that's something that is interesting!” Cassandra squeezed my hand “when we lived in Romania we had a hunter come after us, your parents were visited by Alexander's grandmother one night and she asked for their help. Constantine was going to send Alexander to America so he could be with his grandmother. She questioned us and we eventually told her what was happening. Having known your parents for sometime she knew she was going to people she could trust and would have the power to help. Both of your parents were from very powerful bloodlines of witches. They were the most gifted in the last few generations. Your mother Davina was the most powerful of her coven and your father Kol was, the best term is protege. Im sorry but i thought you should know how unique they were. With how powerful they were we knew we could rely on them to help us. In order for a female vampire to give birth a witch has to perform a ritual that requires a lot of magic so the baby can survive. Usually a female vampire would go to a coven but because your parents were so powerful we only needed their help. To get pregnant with Alexander i had to ask your parents as well. But im getting off topic of what you want to know needless to say your parents and our family have been friends for quite some time.”

i'm at the edge of my seat listening intently as she continues “They knew the risks they would be talking in order to save our lives and they made a plan incase they didn't come back.” Cassandra was holding my hand and looking at me with sorrow filled eyes when Constantine chimed in “Your parents were very strong in body and mind and we are so grateful that they did what they did, we tried to save them but it was too late.” trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fill my eyes i say “how did they die? I want to know it all, please don't hold anything back.” they looked at me very serious and Constantine said “Are you sure you want to hear it all? “I look him straight in the eyes and say very seriously “yes.” the shift in their chairs and this time Constantine speaks up “We had been living in Romania for sometime and we had a friend Kraven who one night killed 5 humans in a blood lust rage. A hunter was alerted and went after him, while we were sleeping Kraven ended up dumping the bodies in our mansion and told the hunter that we did it.” they both looked very angry and Constantine said through gritted teeth “The hunter being deceitful told him he would let him go free if he brought him to us. As soon as Kraven brought the hunter to our door he killed Kraven. But what the hunter did not know is that we had fled earlier that night knowing exactly what Kraven would do.” His expression changed from anger to sadness. “We had contacted Alexander’s grandmother but she knew right away that something was wrong.” Constantine laughed “clever old bat.” As Constantine got up to get both of them a drink Cassandra said “While we were hiding in an abandoned manor Alexander’s grandmother was asking for the help of your parents. She showed up at their door and told them what had happened.” She squeezed my hand “your parents agreed and put a plan in place for you incase they didn't return. Alexander”s grandmother told them that she would make sure you were taken care of and watched over always. They left and came to help us just in time to save us. The hunter found all of us and gave us each a choice. Either join him or die. But what he really meant was to be controlled by him and do anything that he asked, including harming our own kind. Your parents would not join him and they knew we wouldn't either so we did the only thing we could, we fought! Your parents protected us the best they could when we were down but the hunter was much too strong. He pulled almost all of their magic from them. He left thinking we were all dead.”

Cassandra started to cry and Constantine tried to console her but he was fighting back tears himself. Constantine spoke through tears “we offered to save them the only way we could by turning them. but your parents knew they were not strong enough to make the transition and knew that the act of trying to turn them would weaken Cassandra too much to keep Athena alive. As the likelihood we were going to lose Athena was already very high, and being able to find others willing to help us have a child again would be almost impossible. Your parents did us the greatest kindness and used the last of their power to make sure Athena would be born even though it meant they would die in the process.” Cassandra was in tears as i sat back in my chair and stared at the rug deep in my own thought. 

Constantine POV:  
I called Jameson to the library to take Cassandra to see Athena. She was so distraught thinking about how we almost lost our daughter i figured she needed to see her. Cassandra gratefully left the room and i turned to Lyle “So how did you get here so fast?” He looked up at me confused and said “what?” It took him a minute to get out of his own thoughts as he said “i think it would be best if we had this conversation someplace else.” “i think your right my wife has enough excitement for one day and everyone will be up soon, i wouldn't want them to find out just yet what you know. I have an idea where we can go that we won't be disturbed.” Lyle looked at me with curiosity and followed me down the hall. I lifted a painting off the wall, in the wall there was a spiral staircase that led down below the house into my private office. Lyle’s movements let me know he was cautious and concerned. We entered my office and we sat down by the fireplace. Lyle smiled “well this isn't where i thought we were going!” i laughed at him “ where did you think we were going?” Lyle said with a straight face “To a dungeon?” i gave him a confused look and he said “oh come on you have never seen those movies where the owner of the manor leads their guest to their dungeon?” i put a hand on his shoulder “son you have seen to many movies!” Lyle laughs and says “Sir do you know anything about Beacon Hills? Because if you did you know it is Supernatural Central! We have a dungeon that is used by the pack on a full moon at the Hale house!” intrigued i said “i have seen other supernaturals but that was in Europe.” “where i come from we have many different types of supernatural beings all living some what peacefully in town, but that has more to do with our true alpha and his pack keeping them in line. If anything i was taught by a Druid so that should tell you rarity of supernatural creatures in my hometown.” i am so confused and had to ask “i've heard of a true alpha but only in legends. I thought all the druids were dead? How is it you have met these supernatural creatures?” Lyle smiles “well it’s kind of hard not to when i'm in the pack !” i look him up and down “what do you mean your in the pack?” “well my mom is second in charge after our true alpha and my dad is an ex FBI turned town sheriff who helps keep the supernatural hidden from the non.” i smile “well i can understand why a bunch of vampires don't worry you!” 

“Now how about you explain how you got to the library so quickly?” “well as you know or could guess i'm a witch or magic user but what you may not know is other witches runes are only visible when they use their magic. Where mine are visible to everyone because of how much magic i have. My runes are always active but other witches have to recite an incantation for their runes to work. I have heightened characteristics because of these runes. Physically i am on par with any other supernatural being, it's only by sheer force of will that i'm at a human level. I hide my magic because i am around humans. If i was home i wouldn't need to hide what i can do.” i laugh “don't worry son i think everyone in this house can relate to how you are feeling.” “so why is it that Athena and i get along so easily? Because from what i've heard Jameson wants to keep me because i tamed little Miss Athena.” Lyle bursts out laugh and i chuckle “the magic that helped create her runs through your veins so she is drawn to you because she feels a connection. It also doesn't hurt that you are easy on the eyes.” “you know sir this is not the first time i have heard that! Almost everyone in this house has implied that. But i don't see it. because my parents aka my mom never let me date. The only reason i had a girlfriend was because she was a pack member! And again mom stopped that real quick!” i nervously laugh “son does that mean you have never been intimate with someone?” Lyle blushes deeply “yes i still have my V Card.” “well then you may want to take extra precautions when dealing with any of the females in this house and possibly the males! You have a lot of magic and you are pure so that is going to make your blood very delicious and tempting.” Lyle shifts awkwardly “so you mean don't get another papercut in class?” “son how did you survive?” “i'm not too sure about that but the sounds i heard coming from the girls locker room make sense now!” i shake my head and sigh “teenagers! I was never that bad in my youth!” “um sir i heard noises coming from your room as i was moving in.” “let's not talk about that right now, what is it you wanted to ask me?” “well before this gets anymore awkward i wanted to know about the hunter. Not to sound disrespectful but how is it he took on two mature vampires and two very powerful witches and won. I know Mrs. Sterling was pregnant so she might have not been able to fight at full power but the rest of you should have been able to handle one hunter?” i sighed “the hunter we faced had an object that could suppress the magic of an enemy witch. He also was not human. We refer to him as a Heretic, a half witch half vampire. They are almost as rare as a true alpha. If your parents had been able to use their full power the hunter wouldn't have had a chance.”

Lyle POV:  
After hearing all of this i sat back in my chair and tried to take it all in. As i think about the conversation my stomach made a really loud growl. Constantine looked at me “what the hell was that? are dragons real?” he laughs and says “i think you should get some breakfast.” Constantine gets up to leave “i'm going to make sure my wife is ok.” As i head into the kitchen i see Jameson making drinks. He looks up at me with a smile on his face which then turns to worry “i guess Master Constantine told you about your parents?” i half smile “yes, he told me everything. But i'm doing ok. Can i help you with breakfast?” Jameson gives me a weird look “Master Lyle we don't really eat here. We are more of a liquid diet, in this house.” i put a hand on his shoulder “i know Jameson but i think you will all enjoy my cooking.” i pick out some pots and pans and get to work. I find eggs, bread, bacon and potatoes and turn to Jameson and he shrugs “i'm only a half vampire i need human food too and i just happen to love breakfast!” i start to cut the potatoes and Jameson tries to put the pots and pans away “Jameson put those back now please, i'm holding a very large knife and i don't want to have to use it for anything other than cooking!” Jameson puts the pots and pans back and slowly backs away. I hand him a drink and he smiles “thank you Master Lyle, i do feel bad i'm not cooking but i don't mind the break.” he sips his drink and i just as i’m about finished Raven, Alexander, Sebastian, Scarlett, Onyx and Athena come down to the kitchen. They all sniff the air and sigh . Athena comes over and hugs me “what smells so good?” Scarlett comes from behind me and nibbles my ear “yea something does smell good.” i shiver and regain my composure saying “do not and i repeat do not barge into my cooking space when i am holding a very large and sharp knife, right Jameson?” Jameson nods and just sips his drink “good answer Jameson good answer but more to the point what your smelling is breakfast!” i set the plates on the dolly and Jameson takes it all to the table and as they sit in there seats everyone eyes their plate suspiciously. Sebastian pokes his plate with his fork “this isn't steak, what is this?” i smile “its eggs, bacon, toast and homefries! I wasn't sure what to make so i went with a classic breakfast” Raven’s eyes light up “my mom used to make these!” she takes a big bite of eggs and says “they taste like my mom’s!” she starts to tear up as everyone sits and starts to eat. they take a bit and look happy yet confused. Athena speaks up “how can this be so yummy when it’s food?” just as she is saying this Cassandra and Constantine come down the stairs. “because darling its good food!” Miss’s Sterling gives Athena a stern look and Sebastian says “yes because we all eat food here, how else would we survive!” he nervously laughs and continues to eat his food. Cassandra sits in her chair and Jameson places her plate in front of her. She takes a bite and looks at me with shock. Pulling me out of the room she says “how can this taste so good when it's just human food?” i smile “well when i made breakfast i did add some magic, spices and a little bit of my blood.” “WHAT? YOU PUT WHAT IN THE BREAKFAST? DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT COULD GET? WE HAVE TEENAGE VAMPIRES IN THIS HOUSE ! HORMONAL TEENAGE VAMPIRES! ALL THEY WANT TO DO IS BITE AND FUCK! ESPECIALLY THE GIRLS!” I look at her a grin “that doesn't sound too bad.” she ruffled my hair “ok sorry!” she glares at me “now is not the time for jokes!” i smile “who said i was joking?” She glares at me again “if any of them try to bite you don't come crying to me about it!” she takes another plate of food and goes upstairs. Constantine laughs and follows his wife. He gently grabs her hand “honey don't worry he knows what he's doing, i hope.” i go back into the kitchen and everyone has finished. I ask if anyone wants anymore and they all hold up their plates. I fill up a plate for Jameson and then everyone else and sit down to eat my breakfast that i made without my blood.

I planned on stopping by Mr. Mitchell’s to see how the renovations on my house were coming along. I knew if i told the gang they wouldnt approve. But i knew one person who i could tell who would never tell a soul. She preferred to give them hints until they begged her to tell them, and even when they begged she didn't . So naturally after Athena had finished breakfast i pulled her aside and told her where i was planning to go. She gave me a hug and told me to kick Trevor extra hard and if need be she would clean up the bodies. I nervously laughed as she smiled. As i was heading out the door Scarlett yelled “go for his knees!” i turn around as she runs up the stairs and Athena smiles “Yea she was listening to our conversation, should i have told you that?” “why was she listening to us?” Athena smiled “I don't know maybe she is jealous of how awesome i am?” she says shrugging. I shake my head, well i was told i’m in a house full of hormonal vampires. As i'm driving to Mr. Mitchell's house i see something moving in the back of my van and it’s giggling. “Athena you know i can see you right?” “no you can't because i’m under a blanket!” “i could hear you giggling!” she pulls the blanket off of her “damn it, i thought i had a good hiding spot!” “well it would have been a good hiding spot had i not taken all the blankets out last night to sleep in the house.” She gets up and sits in the front seat “you told me we were going to make candy! i don't see any candy?” i chuckle “what did Jameson say about getting into strangers vans?” she laughs “but your not a stranger, you are strange but that's besides the point.” “well then i guess if i'm strange i don't need to show you how to make candy then!” she hugs my arm “no i want the candy! I'm sorry i didn't mean it!” I chuckle “After i talk to Mr Mitchell we can go get the ingredients to make the candy.” she bounces in her seat with a smile on her face but then frowns “So we have to make the candy, i thought you had already made it!” “no sweetie i told you that i would teach you how to make it, weren't you listening?” “after i heard the word candy i tuned everything else out and started to imagine how good the candy was going to taste!” “I will only be talking to Mr. Mitchell for a couple of minutes but you need to stay in the car while i do.” she smiled “and then we can make candy?” i ruffled her hair “yes and then we can make candy.” 

I ring the doorbell and the maid answers. As i walk in i can feel pure rage and self loathing coming from the living room and i know good old Trevor is home. “Mr. Mitchell is in his office writing out paperwork. He looks up surprised “good evening Lyle, i didn't know you were stopping by. What can i do for you?” “well sir i don't have a phone number to get ahold of you so stopping by seemed the best thing to do but i've come by to see the progress that's being made on my house.” Mr. Mitchell smiles “well the first wing is all done but the second, third and fourth are still being repaired.” i give him a look of shock “i’m sorry how many wings? The most i had back home was 2 floors!” “well now you have 4 wings and two floors. If you need any help getting furniture into the house i have movers i would highly recommend. I have an interior design in mind but i don't think she would be able to work with your style. No offence.” i chuckle “none taken, i have a couple people in mind to help me decorate. I was thinking the night after i move in i wanted to have a party. Invite the whole town. I was hoping you would be able to get me in touch with the right guys for that?” Mr. Mitchell nods his head “i will get right on it, what will the theme of this party be?” i smile “i would like a black light party and i would like it to be outdoors.” we went over details of the party for the next 20 minutes. Mr. Mitchell had called the caterers and the people who were going to set up the party. Before leaving i turned to him “Oh and one more thing i would like it if you could book Nightwish.” “will do!” Mr. Mitchell hands me a check book and says “incase you want to buy anything i have set up a bank account for you with the money i could transferred over. I'm still working on transferring your parents bank account into your name. Don't worry the amount is very substantial and if you want you can pick up a debit card at your earliest convenience.” i thank him and head out to the van. i get out to the van to see a very upset Athena “you said you were going to be a couple of minutes!” she folds her arms and pouts. I get in the van and look at her “well now we can go get the ingredients to make your candy, i just need to stop by the bank first. The best part is you don't have to share!” she smiles at me “i was never going to share anyways, i don't share candy. Ever.” i laugh and head to Wexley’s the local grocery store.

Back at the mansion  
Onyx POV:  
After breakfast everyone headed to the living room. A marathon of Rob Zombie movies was on tv. Halfway into House of a Thousand Corpses Sebastian looks around “Where is Lyle?” We all look around the room and notice he hasn't been with us. I smirk at Scarlett “i thought you would be the one to notice he was gone!” Scarlett sticks her tongue out at me “He was talking to Stormy about an hour ago and he said he was going to talk to Mr. Mitchell about how far they had left to go on the renovations on Lyle’s house. I told Lyle if he saw Trevor to aim for his knee’s!” Scarlett said with a grin. I throw popcorn at Scarlett “why didn't you tell us?” Scarlett dumps a whole bowl of popcorn on my head and laughs “I was waiting for someone to notice that he wasn't here!” i hit her with a pillow and laugh “well it would've been nice to know that he wasn't here.” she hits my shoulder playfully “but maybe i didn't feel like sharing!” i flash my fangs “secrets don't make friends!” Scarletts nips my shoulder playfully “i was going to say something eventually.” “yeah well you should have said something before! And that hurt !” “poor baby!” Scarlett kisses my shoulder and then looked at me with a red haze in her eyes. “there all better?” i pout and say “no my shoulder still hurts!” Scarlett goes to kiss my shoulder but i push her so i’m on top of her and kiss her. she moans and we hear a cough from Sebastian “as hot as this is, get a room! Or at least tell me to film it. Oh wait it wouldn't come out even if we did damn being a vampire sometimes” we both sit up on the couch and blush. Scarlett winks at me and sits in the arm chair in the corner.

Raven POV:  
I jumped up and asked Alexander “Has anyone else notice we didn't drink our smoothies at breakfast?” Everyone looked shocked. Sebastian spoke up “no because i was too full! Wait why the fuck was i full from human food? I'm still full from the food Lyle made! How is this possible?” just then Jameson arrived with a tray of smoothies “Would anyone care for a smoothie? Everyone seems to have left their drinks downstairs so i thought i would bring them up.” we all groan from being to full and Jameson asks “Has anyone seen Miss Athena? I assume she is missing because it is way to quiet.” Scarlett jumps up off the couch “THAT BITCH SHE WENT WITH THE BOOTY! EVERY FREAKIN TIME! WHY IS IT EVERY TIME I TURN MY BACK YOUR SISTER IS TRYING TO STEAL MY BOYFRIEND! I MEAN ALL THE ATTENTION! SHE TRYING TO STEAL MY LUNCHABLE! ALL I WANT IS ONE BITE! WHY CAN'T I HAVE NICE THINGS! Scarlett puts her head on onyx’s shoulder and sighs. Onyx pats her head “Sweetie you still have us?” Scarlett lifts her head “but i don't want to bite you! And i can't take any of your virginity’s, they are already gone!” Alexander speaks up “if thats how that works then why are you trying to fuck Raven. FYI i fixed that issue!” Sebastian intervened “Scarlett you were just biting Onyx and if i hadn't said anything you guys would be naked right now! So you obviously like biting other people!” Scarlett sat up on the couch “it's not the same! But i will be the first to bite him before that little mini raven hoe!” Alexander and I both shouted “hey!” Alexander yelled “That's my sister your talking about!” I yell at her “you called her a mini me so that's like calling me a hoe! Which i am not!” Alexander coughs and says “What about the thing that happened with Becky?” I begin to protest but knowing its true just slump on the couch “your right. But that was the old Raven who couldn't control herself!” Sebastian spoke up “if we weren't here you guys would still be in your room!” i stick my tongue out at him “that's not true, you have no proof so i object!” from the corner we hear Jameson say “Overruled!” i glare at him and he gets up “well that was fun but i must get to cleaning the manor. I will leave your smoothies on the table.” As he leaves i yell “Traitor!” Jameson yells back “you're not the one who has to do the laundry! The very dirty laundry! Of a bed that is not used for sleeping!”

Sebastian taunts Scarletts “well, Lyle won't be staying here for much longer so you better make your move. Oh wait i forget the twins are always one step ahead of you?” he smiles and Scarlett goes to hit him but Onyx pulls her back on the couch. I jump up “wait, if he leaves who will make breakfast? How will we survive without his cooking?” Jameson yells up to us “Miss Raven you never had a problem with my cooking before?” “yeah well now that i remember what yummy food taste like!” Onyx looked at me “but why did his food taste so good?” we all sit pondering this in silence. An hour goes by and we all hear the front door opening. Everyone rushes downstairs to see a very happy Stormy and Lyle carrying a bunch of groceries. Stormy starts to sing “i want candy, i want candy and nobody else can have my candy! So back off my candy!” Onyx looks at Lyle “so i hear you got candy.” Stormy runs in front of him “yes we are going to make candy and it's mine! I earned it by being good and staying in the van while Lyle talked to Mr. Mitchell, even though i snuck in his van in the first place. But it's mine!” Lyle smirks “and in Jameson’s words that is how you tame the Stormy, with promises of candy!” 

“i think while you and Stormy go make candy the girls and I should do a little shopping in Hipsterville.” Lyle puts the groceries down “where would you girls be going shopping?” “To the mall and hot goths.” Lyle ask “well if you wouldn't mind i would like to tag along, i just got my funds in order and i wouldn't mind picking up a few things and maybe spoiling my friends.” our girls outing was now a group outing. Stormy stops singing “i thought we were going to make candy?” Lyle smiles at her “Athena do you know what they have at the mall?” she looks confused “clothes? And jewelry?” Lyle pats her head “yes sweetie it does but it also has stuffed animals stores and candy stores!” Stormy's eyes light up “A WHOLE STORE WITH CANDY IN IT! I DIDN'T KNOW THEY MADE THOSE!” “sweetie have you never seen Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory?” “no i have not.” “well then i think we should have a movie night and watch it.” Alexander yells “No then she will want her own chocolate factory!” “wait I CAN HAVE ONE OF THOSE?” Lyle turns to her “well Athena after we watch the movie you will realise why candy holics don't own candy factories.” “well we can watch that later but now we need to go to the candy store and i need to get all the candy!” Stormy runs out to Lyle’s van and beeps the horn “Lets go!” Scarlett gets mad “who says she can go with Lyle?” I grab her hand and pull her towards the mercedes “you know when we get to the mall you can buy clothes that really show off your body and you can ask Lyle for his opinion.” i give her a wink as Onyx gets in the car . Alexander gives me a smirk “are you trying to help Scarlett win the war her and Stormy are having? If so i approve!”

Lyle POV:  
I followed the gang to the Hipsterville mall and as soon as i pulled in the parking lot Athena jumped out “where is the candy Store?” i laughed as we walk towards the entrance. Everyone is waiting. Raven points to the directory “Onyx, Scarlett and i are going to Victoria’s secret first and then we are going to walk around and hit the stores as we go by. I'm assuming you boys don't want to come with us and no offence Stormy but there isn't anything you would like in there.” I wouldn't have minded see the girls trying on bras and panties but i wasn't about to say anything for fear of being slapped. Athena spoke up “your right Raven plus i only came for the candy!” Raven smiled “well your in luck Stormy the candy store is two stores down from Victoria’s secret!” Athena grabbed my hand “Lets go!” Sebastian and Alexander head to Gamestop and they all plan to meet us at the candy store after. We get to the candy store and Athena looks like she is going to cry. she says in a tear filled voice “there’s just so much candy, its beautiful!” she immediately grabs a bag and fills it. Well we are going to be here for a while.

Scarlett POV:  
As we entered Victoria’s secret a sales lady came up to us all to willing to help. She measured Onyx and I. She looked at Raven and put the measurer away “Sweetie i don't think we will have many bra’s in you size. But i think i can find a few.” She heads to the back as we look around. Onyx heads over to the lingerie. I walk up behind her and squeeze her hips “thinking of buying something to catch Sebastian's eye?” she turns around and smiles “well i was thinking about it!” Raven comes over to us “i wish my boobs were smaller like yours so i could find a bra!” She seems sad so we hug her and say “yea small boobs rock!” we all laugh and the sales woman comes back with a couple of bras for Raven and some lingerie. She sees our shocked faces and chuckles “well with your type of bodies i just assumed you had boyfriends or girlfriends.” Onyx and i gather up some bras and lingerie and head into the changing room with Raven. Outside of Ravens dressing room we both say “do you think you will need any help Raven?” her voice is nervous as she says “No i think i’m good!” laughing we change into our clothes. 

Raven’s phone rings and i hear Becky on the other line. “Hey Becks, what's up?” Becky seems nervous “i stopped by the mansion and everyone was gone, i thought Trevor had done something!” Raven laughed “we went to the mall, i was going to tell you but i thought you had a date with Matt.” Becky’s voice was sad “Matt had soccer practice tonight then had to sit for his parents.” “Then why don't you meet us at the mall in Hipsterville!” Becky cheered up “ok that sounds like fun! I’ll see you in a bit!” I smile “so Becky is joining us?” Raven pops her head out of the dressing room “Becky is off limits!” “ok i won't touch her sorry!” just then Onyx comes out in a bra that looks like she could wear it at a rave. It has a collar on it and it's a purple see through push up bra. We both wait for Raven to come out and when she does our jaws drop. She was wearing a black lace lingerie outfit that had straps wrapping around her body. It had a very bondage look. Onyx and gave her a thumbs up “that looks amazing on you! Alexander will love it!” Raven smiled and tried to look at herself in the mirror and her smile faded “i keep forgetting about the mirror thing!” We pat her on the back and smirked “and if he doesn't like it, you know we do!” i brushed my hand over her collarbone and she straightened up and sighed. Onyx smirks “you can always ask Lyle’s opinion!” i glare at her and stick my tongue out. They went back to try on their other items and i tried on a blood red extreme push up bra. It looked like i was as big as Raven! “hey girls can you come out here i need you opinion!” they came out and looked shocked. Onyx blurted out “your boobs are as big as Ravens!” Raven looked a little sad. I laughed “Raven don't look sad you know i'm only buying this because i want to get Lyle’s attention. I need to win the war your mini me and i are having!” Raven laughs and goes to change.

Lyle POV:  
Athena went through the whole store and picked out so much candy the man at the register looked like he was getting ready to plan his retirement from all the money he would be making off her sale. She had three big bags stuffed with candy and some lose candy she had picked up off the racks. I didn't even want to think about what Alexander was going to do to me when he saw how much she bought. Athena looked at me “i think i'm all set.” Athena now has four big bags of candy and at least ten items she picked up from the racks. She dumped all of it on the counter and the man at the register looked very happy. I get out my card but Athena has already given the man cash. She looks at me “if you buy me this much candy Alexander will be furious but if i buy it he won't be as mad at you.” “why would he be mad at me?” she smiled “because you're watching me buy all this candy and not telling me i cant buy it!” 

Scarlett POV:  
As we are heading out we get looks of jealousy from some of the girls in the store. Onyx laughs “i think the sales woman liked us!” i smile “why because we bought nearly a grand worth of bra’s and panties?” Raven looks at her boobs “at least you two could find a good selection of bras!” I change into my extreme push up bra figuring i might as well start to get Lyle’s attention now. i definitely can't beat Stormy by being cute because she already has that done perfectly but i can beat her in other ways. As we are walking into the candy store i make sure to sway my hips as i walk. Stormy is checking out and Raven laughs “Lyle i hope you know that Alexander will be mad at you. But you did make Stormy happy so i think he will forgive you, eventually.” Lyle look nervous and says “i didn't encourage her to get all this candy, i just watched her as she did. So i am not at fault.” “yes you are because you didn't stop the sugar monster from buying all this candy.” “thats guilt by association and that's not a thing in this situation. You can't blame me because i didn't give her the money.” i give Lyle a big hug making sure to squish my chest up against him. “its ok Lyle we forgive you!” He shifts a little and i smile. I can feel his body get hot. I think this going to be an easy win. I smile innocently “feel better?” I give Stormy a wink and she throws a gummy worm at me. We sit outside the candy store on the benches. 

Alexander and Sebastian meet us and are holding very large bags. Raven looks curious “what did you guys get?” Sebastian smiles “we got two of the newest gaming system they had, and a couple of games.” Sebastian's eyes got big “whoa Scarlett! You're gonna poke someone's eye out with those!” i smile and blush. Alexander looks at Raven’s bag intently “so i see you girls had fun!” Raven blushed “you will see what i got later!” Alexander smiles, but soon his smile turns into a frown “Hey Stormy what do you have there?” With a gummy worm hanging out of her mouth she gives him a terrified look. Stormy puts the gummy worm in the bag “I got candy?” Alexander smiles but is still mad “i can see that why did you get so much?” Stormy gets defensive “Lyle didn't stop me!” Alexander turns to Lyle “why did you let her get that much?” Lyle looks nervous “Before you go all angry face on me you never set a limit on how much she could get! Also i wasn't the one who gave her the money!” Stormy yelled “Yea you shouldn’t have given me any money, you know how i am around candy!” Alexander glared at Stormy “When we get home i will be locking those bags away and you will get one peice a day.” Stormy held her bag protectively “i should be able to get two!” “Ok two pieces a day, and don't even think about trying for three!” Stormy looks sad but agrees. Lyle looks at Raven “so where to next.” Raven gave him a smile “i think you know.”

Lyle POV:  
We ended up in front of Hot Goths. Alexander gave Raven a worried look “lets not have a repeat of last time Raven!” Raven smiled “oh relax Becky isn't even here. But she will be soon!” Sebastian smirked “oh my what happened with Becky?” They both looked at him “Nothing!” Raven’s phone rang and Alexander looked concerned. Sebastian looks concerned “Is this like Beetlejuice where if we say her name 3 times she just shows up out of nowhere?” Sebastian looks around and i nod to Athena. “Athena, Athena, Athena!” Jumping on Sebastian's back she yells “It’s showtime!” Sebastian jumps and falls over “Ok Lyle your officially my favorite but that was uncalled for!” After everyone stops laughing Raven answers the phone. Luna was in hysterics “where did everyone go! Me and Valentine ran into Becky as she was leaving the mansion saying that everyone was gone and at the mail. Why would you make a trip to the mall without me i’m the queen of shopping and i thought we were friends now? We are still friends right, please say i didn't do something wrong!” Raven stayed out of the store to talk to Luna.  
As the rest of us entered the store and it was like a goth wonderland. Every type of goth clothing was available. Victorian, 80’s, nu goth, cyber goth, trad, industrial, romantic, vampire, lolita. Unfortunately i didn't know my measurements so i had to ask the sales woman for help. Raven came bouncing over to the saleswoman, well her boobs were bouncing. “Hey Jane remember me?” Jane turns around “of course i do Raven ,your the only one who can fit into a 36DDD.” my jaw drops open and my only thought was DAMN! Jane notices Onyx and Scarlett “or maybe your not the only one.” Raven hugs Jane and she goes back to shopping. “excuse me Jane but do you do measurements?” She looks me up and down with interest “that's not all i do, i mean yes i do.” i smile and she leads me into a dressing room. I notice Scarlett glaring at her and i smile. She takes my measurements and i pick out camo and white and black Tripp pants and few shirts. I put my things down on the register and smiled at Jane “i’m putting these clothes here for now. Anything my friends buy put it on my card as well as these clothes but wait till i get back to do so.” As soon as i'm done i head back to the mall to hit up the mattress store and ordered a king sized bed for delivery ASAP. Then went to an arcade/bowling place called Round 1 that i was going to rent out for the night. When i got there it was packed. I went up to the desk and asked how much to rent the place for the rest of the night. The woman at the front desk looked at me like i was crazy. She laughed and told me how much it was, thinking i couldn't afford it she called two other employees over to laugh at me. Jokes on them, i pulled out my card and she charged it. Her face was in shock, as were the other employee’s faces. “i would like to reserve this for 12:00am please.” i smile to them as i leave. They were still in shock.

I get back to Hot Goths and the gang are all at the registers looking very confused. Alexander swipes his card and Jane tells him it wont work. Alexander looks at me “hey Lyle!” “what's the matter Alexander?” “my card won't work for some reason. I think i should call father to make sure our funds didn't get changed.” i laugh “they didn't get changed i asked Jane to put all of your purchases on my card.” i swipe my card and it was approved. Alexander looks at me “thank you for that.” “i told you i would be buying my friend things. I need to head over to the mall for a few more things, you guys should come with me.” Raven pulled on my sleeve “i hope you don't mind that i told Luna and her little brother they could tag along with Becky.” i look at her “it's fine i’m just sorry we didn't think to invite them before we left. tho this was a spur of the moment trip so no worries the more the merrier right” Raven gives me a big hug and oh my god is she busty. everyone happily grabbed their things and we headed over to the mall. I lead them to Round 1 “it's just inside here.” we get inside Round 1 and everyone’s eyes light up. Sebastian and Alexander yell “this place is amazing!!” Onyx looked confused “but where is everyone?” “oh i didn't tell you i rented it out till 4am.!” Athena hugged me and said “This is so cool!” i turned to everyone “so what do you guys want to do first. They have the arcade. Bowling, pool, and a karaoke room. I got you all unlimited cards so you can play the games whenever you want.” Alexander and Sebastian grabbed cards and ran to the games. Athena grabbed a card and ran to the plushy machines. “Athena don't take all the plushies some of us would like to play those games later.” “fine but only because you asked Lyle.” Raven, Scarlett and Onyx ran over to the karaoke room. Well more like Scarlett swayed her hips walking over. Making sure i noticed. I definitely did.

I headed over to the front desk to tell them i have three more guests that should be arriving shortly and plug my phone into the speakers. I figured while we were here we could listen to some good music in the gaming area. I enter the karaoke room and see all the girls dancing and singing to Fat Bottomed Girls by Queen. I laugh “you know i couldn't have picked a more appropriate song for you three.” the stop singing and blush. “i was wondering if Scarlett would like to join me for a game of billiards?” Scarlett’s eyes lit up and blushed. Onyx smirked “your turning Scarlett, Scarlett!” we all laughed and Scarlett told the girls she would be back. I was going to set up but Scarlett insisted I let her do it. I think it was an excuse for her to bend over the table so i wasn't going to tell her no. She set up and i shot first. Do i want to be a nice guy and let her win or do i want to play to my full ability? 

Raven POV:  
Onyx and are down a third member which is why karaoke is not as much fun. We open the door a crack and spy on Scarlett and Lyle. Onyx smirks “Scarlett really knows how to set up that rack, but we both know she wants Lyle too.” i smile “aww they're so cute together, it makes me miss my boyfriend, who is currently swearing at your almost boyfriend because he is losing!” “so classic Alexander and Sebastian?” we laugh and continue to spy on Lyle and Scarlett. Suddenly our vision is blocked by a large mass of bubblegum pink clothing and hair. “how dare you go to Hot Goths without me!” we hear a cough behind her. “and Becky!” we hear a more pre pubescent cough and Luna says “Valentine go find Stormy, this is girl talk!” Lyle yells over “Sorry Luna thats kind of my fault. I can offer you three these unlimited Round 1 cards for the inconvenience i caused you.” Luna smiles “that acceptable but i would have forgiven you anyways because your hot!” Scarlett hugs Lyle “Hey we all know he's hot but he is mine!” Lyle looks surprised “Wait, what?” Valentine takes the card from Lyle “i will take this and go find Stormy, it seems like you have everything handled here.” Becky runs after Valentine “i hope they have sushi cats!” Luna pushes her way into the karaoke room. “Now sit back and i'm going to give you the privilege of listening to my beautiful voice!” we both glare at her “Sorry i mean i would like to go next!” we all laugh and she starts to sing.

 

Scarlett’s POV:  
I love that Lyle is flirting with me but WHY? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN! IT WAS FINE WHEN I WAS FLIRTING WITH HIM BUT NOW ITS JUST WRONG! IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO WORK OUT THIS WAY! I'M NOT PREPARED FOR THIS! WHAT IF I SAY SOMETHING STUPID! WHAT IF I FUCK THIS UP AND STORMY WINS! Lyle gives me a concerned look “Scarlett are you ok?” i realize i've been holding my pool stick in front of the billiard balls but i haven't taken my turn yet. “i’m fine, i was just thinking about how good your body felt when i hugged you.” he blushed. i still got it! I took my turn and knocked three of the balls in. Lyle had gotten most of them in his first shot. So now there were only three left. As he is about to take his turn i blurt out “did you know that if the MCU had given Hulk his full power he would have been able to kill Thanos in Infinity wars?” Lyle smiled “yes well that would have been a much easier solution but, wait you know about The Incredible Hulk?” He seemed confused so i went on “well i know about red hulk, grey hulk, purple hulk and she hulk. I also thought it was really weird how in the comic’s Hulk is a prisoner on Saakar and ends up having a kid with the only person who could match his strength. And that his kid gets his strength but none of the anger that goes along with it, as well as the power from his mom.” Lyle looks even more shocked. “also my patronus is a cat and i’m a proud Slytherin!” His jaw almost drops to the floor as i cover my mouth not believing what i just said. He laughs and asks “Scarlett are you a closet nerd?” “maybe? I like Marvel comics and Dc comics, i love harry potter, anime, dungeons and dragons, magic the gathering, star wars and the hobbit.” Lyle laughs “do you talk about this stuff to anyone?” i look at the ground “i've never talked about it because i don't want to seem like a nerd.” Lyle smiles “but Scarlett nerds are hot!” Sebastian yells “yes they are!” We laugh and continue to play pool and have our nerd talk. 

Luna POV:   
After my amazing performance i decided to ask an obvious question “So when did Lyle and Scarlett become a thing, because they seem rather close now. I know Scarlett has been flirting but this is the first time i've seen Lyle flirt back.” Onyx looked at me with a smirk “i know it seems weird, but i am happy for her. I think she is weirded out the Lyle is flirting back though.” i laughed “and did she have a growth spurt like Raven did?” Onyx laughed hysterically and Raven glared at me but then laughed “no she didn't have a growth spurt it's all thanks to a handy dandy extreme push up bra!” ok now i get it. “Do you think that's why Lyle is flirting with her now?” i ask out of curiosity. Raven shakes her head “i don't think so i think he just wants to freak her out and he may like her. Although he did flirt with me when i was wearing my Lestat concert t-shirt which was a little too tight, and we know he has a thing for big boobs.” Onyx and i look at her in disbelief. “why didn't you tell us he had flirted with you?” Onyx asked. “i was going to mention it at the club after Lyle had left but if Alexander had heard me tell you he would have gotten mad. Do you guys remember how mad he got because i had a daydream about him, i couldn't sit down for an hour! I don't know what he would have done to Lyle either. But i'm happy for Scarlett.” 

Stormy POV:  
I had just got my 10th stuffie and i hear the laughing of an annoying redhead. I look over at the pool table and Scarlett and my Lyle are getting very close while playing pool. This will not do! I make my way over and i hear Valentine calling my name “Stormy i noticed your interest in that human and i'm a little upset by it. Your supposed to be betrothed to me yet you hang around this human like your in love with him. I don't like it.” i hug him and say “i'm not in love with him he is just my friend, besides it bugs Scarlett when i act like i'm in love with him.” Valentine grabs my hand “do i have to worry you might fall for him like you fell for Billy?” i reassuringly held his hand “don't worry your the only one for me. Beside this is war!” i grab all of my stuffies and dump them on there pool table just as Scarlett is going to take her turn “Lyle look at all the stuffies i won!” Scarlett looked sad and sat down. Lyle noticed Scarlett's demeanor change and looked at me “That's awesome Athena!” He sits down next to Scarlett and squeezes her hand. “Lyle do you want to bowl with me? Pool is so boring!” i give Scarlett a smile and she gets mad. Lyle speaks up “In a bit sweetie i want to finish my game with Scarlett. But after that i will.” Scarlett has a look of triumph on her face. I pick my stuffies and put them on a chair and watch them play. I make sure my face looks extra pouty but Lyle doesn't seem to notice. I let out a big sigh and he still doesn't notice. I'm starting to think Scarlett is going to win. I'm about to let out the biggest sigh of my life but Valentine comes over “Stormy why haven't you come back yet? Scarlett seems to be winning. And i still don't know why your interested in this human anyways.” “i don't even know why but i like him, not in a boyfriend way. I just want to be near him.”

We watch them play pool and Becky comes running over to us laughing” i finally got the sushi cat!” She holds it up and smiles. Luna pops her head out of the karaoke room “i heard sushi cat! I want a sushi cat!” Luna runs over and grabs Becky’s hand “lets go get me a sushi cat!” Raven and Onyx come out of the karaoke room. They both smile at Scarlett and Onyx says “since we lost our third singer would anyone like to play pool with us?” Scarlett takes her turn and says “why don't we all have a competition after i beat Lyle’s butt!” Lyle smirks at her “that sounds like a good idea but you got one thing wrong, i'm the one that's going to win!” she laughs and playfully pushes him. To her surprise he pushes her back which causes her to blush. Scarlett takes her shot and wins the game. “i told you i was going to win!” she sticks her tongue out and he laughs. “You would have won but as you see your sunk the cue ball as well as the 8 ball so that's a loss for you.”

Onyx POV:  
I call everyone over and we start the competition. Scarlett against Valentine, Stormy against Lyle, Alexander against Raven and i was against Becky. Luna volunteered to be the cheerleader. It went like that until it was Scarlett against Stormy. They both put up a fight but in the end Stormy won, but unknown to Stormy Scarlett had let her win. Scarlett had got what she wanted. After her victory dance Stormy suggested we all bowl. Lyle went behind the counter and put the black lights on and blasted a mix from Jaggers club.

Raven POV:  
After i had taken my turn Becky looks at me horrified. I pull her aside “Becky are you ok what's wrong?” She points to Lyle “how bad is it if Lyle is taking pictures of you guys?” my eyes bug out of my head “that is very bad!” “i know i thought he would have stopped taking them a couple hours ago but he hasn't!” i glare at Becky “what do you mean for a couple of hours?” Becky nervous smiles “i thought he would have stopped after he looked at the first picture and seen that you guys weren't there but he hasn't looked at them! He just keeps taking them!” “Becky this information would have come in handy an while ago!” Lyle calls us over for a group photo and everyone looks extremely nervous.” “my parents were hoping to see all the people i've made friends with.” We all gather for the photo as a staff member takes a couple pictures. Lyle looks at his phone and smiles “these came out awesome.” thinking he went crazy we look at the photo. WE ARE ALL SMILING BACK IN THE PHOTO! Everyone except for Lyle is staring at the phone, jaws almost to the floor. “you guys need to see the ones i took earlier!” Lyle shows us a 100 or so different photos of us. Sebastian and Alexander playing video games. Stormy, Valentine and Becky winning stuffies. And the girls and i singing! Luna holding her sushi cat with a big smile on her face. We all stare at the photos with tears in our eyes. Then Lyle says “this is one of my favorite one.” it’s a picture of him and Scarlett playing pool with big smiles on both their faces. I hug Lyle and tell him thank you with tears still in eyes. He smiles “are you guys ok it's like you've never taken a picture before!” Scarlett looks at the picture “damn i look good in this!” we all laugh and then Alexander points out a photo in which i'm in “you can see what you look like now.” i take the photo and blurt out “THAT'S WHAT I LOOK LIKE NOW! OH MY GOTH! DAMN I DID GO THROUGH A GROWTH SPURT! I mean my boobs kinda rocked before but now they are amazing!” 

Lyle POV:  
Seeing everyones shocked faces when they looked at their pictures made using magic on my camera phone worth it. I had to use it when i was home so the pack’s eyes would look normal but the magic i used this time made me a little tired. But it was worth it. I just hope they don't ask questions about the photos. Judging by their faces i don't think they will. they seemed to amazed at the moment. “If you all want i can buy a printer so you can have those photos to put around the mansion. We could also take a few more if you all want.” Everyone's faces lit up and we took a couple more photos. Almost everyone was of silly faces. We bowled for another hour and then had an intense battle of DDR before i had to break the bad news. “unfortunately this place will be closing in 5 minutes, but we can come back whenever we want” everyone cheered as we headed back to the cars. Becky makes Raven promise her the next time she will involve her and takes Luna and Valentine home. Right before we got to the mansion Athena started to get nervous. “Sweetie what's the matter?” she smiles at me but is clearly in pain “my body hurts!” “do you want me to stop anywhere and we can get you something?” i slow down the van and her eyes go wide with fear “No! I'll be fine once we get back to the mansion!” i speed up and get back to the mansion. The whole drive she looks out the window in fear. I wanted to tell her i wouldn't let the sun burn her and that i would protect her but i couldn't let her know yet. I couldn't let any of them know that i know! We get to the mansion and Alexander hurries her into the house. As i walk into the mansion everyone is already in their rooms or should i say coffins. I’m glad i'm used to sleeping like a vampire otherwise i would never be able to spend time with everyone. I go to sleep smiling because only i know of the mystery that is Scarlett the closet nerd!


	9. The fight for the chef!

Raven POV:  
I wake up with one thing on my mind (and this time it's not blood.) BREAKFAST! I quickly and quietly walk down the stairs to Lyles room. I quietly open the door and notice that he is sleeping. So I do what any other girl would do to wake a guy up. I slowly sit on him and whisper in his ear its time to wake up. I nibble his earlobe and hear a muffled moan come from him. He wakes up and tries to say something but he seems to be having trouble. I feel his teeth bite my nipple and i sit up and glare at him aroused but angry. He gasps for air and says “While I'm all for having a face full of titties, i don't feel like being suffocated by them before I am awake to enjoy them is fair!” I smile innocently and bite my lip “but you needed to wake up and make breakfast.” “well I can't say no to you, especially in what your wearing!” I look down and blush as realize that I'm wearing my dark purple babydoll lingerie outfit. As I'm thinking about how embarrassing this is Lyle speaks up “this is hot and all but if you don't get up you might feel something poking you!” I don't look down at him because my eyes have gone red. I try to move off of him but end up pushing into him and then i feel what he is talking about! OH MY GOTH he is hard and feels fucking huge. I'm so tempted to see if my day dream was correct but from what i'm feeling i was right. He looks up at me “Raven it's a good thing you have a boyfriend. If you didnt i was going to say just what kind of morning breakfast are you thinking about having? One that is high in protein maybe.” I immediately feel my panties getting wet at that thought. I get off him and give him puppy dog eyes. “your still gonna make breakfast right?” he sits up in his bed and i can notice the tent now from where I was sitting on top of him “yes i'm still going to make breakfast. I can see where Athena gets the puppy dog looks from now.” as I hug him i brush lightly on his tent getting one last feel before running out of the room and back to my coffin pouncing on Alexander.

Lyle POV:   
The first thing I see when I wake up is BOOB”S! I felt bad having to bite Raven but i don't think she remembers i need to breathe! I hop in a cold shower so i will have the blood flow to my brain and be able to make breakfast. I really need to put a lock on my door! Jameson comes out in his pajamas and smiles. I laugh “jameson those are some nice pajamas you got there, im digging the blue stripes.” Jameson smiles “I figured you would be making breakfast again so i decided to stay in my pajamas a little bit longer. I will admit it is strange for another person to be cooking breakfast but i do enjoy a little me time. As long as you let me take care of the cleaning of the house.” I laughed “Actually Jameson i was going to do that for you today. If you don't mind?” Jameson looked like i had just insulted him. “I cannot permit that to happen Master Lyle!” “but Jameson don't you have to run errands today? You can run errands while i clean!” “I could but it wouldn't be right! I am a butler my job is too clean and cook while looking after my masters.” “Jameson i will be leaving in a week and I would hate it if you didn't get the ingredients I used for breakfast.” Jameson narrowed his gaze “Master Lyle are you threatening me because you want to clean the manor? I've never heard of a teenager wanting to clean! But i guess since you will only be here for another week i will let it happen.” “now if you dont mind im going to go back to bed, i guess i'll finally know what it feels like to “sleep in” as the kids say.” I laugh and wave to him as he goes. I decided to make one of my dad's favorites from back home two eggs in a basket with a layer of two kinds of cheese and bacon between them.

I hear everyone's footsteps and turn around. they all have there plates and are in line for breakfast Mr and Mrs Sterling in the front after Raven and Athena. “Ok thats its you are all acting like starving animals now go to your seats at the table and wait for it to be brought to you like every other meal before I got here!” I hear a house full of groans and feet stomping into the dining room. Raven blushes as I fill her plate with food. “Thank you for making breakfast!” she says and bounces in her seat. Everyone is silent as they enjoy their food. I made extra because last time they all wanted more. Who knew vampires had such a big appetite! Jameson comes into the kitchen in his butler uniform and i fill a plate up for him. “thank you Master Lyle but i'm going to get my errands done and then eat.Since I will have time to relax im planning on seeing Miss Ruby!” the old man's pale face turned pink as he said her name. I smiled “is Miss Ruby your girlfriend Jameson? Because if so i think you should eat your breakfast now so you have your energy to have fun later!” Jameson blushes deeply and takes his plate to go thanking me. After everyone was done eating Raven, Onyx, Scarlett, Sebastian, Athena and Alexander decided they were going to go to The Crypt. Cassandra and Constantine were going to an art gallery to do some business. The gang invited me along but I told them I was going to stay at the mansion and do some shopping online.

I made sure everyone was gone before I took out my violin and started to play Lindsey Stirling’s Shadow in the living room. As soon as I started to play waves of multi color light emerged from my violin. They flowed all over the house and into the broom closet. Gathering up all of the cleaning supplies and cleaning the many rooms. (It was Fantasia, and for those of you who haven't seen Fantasia how dare you! go watch it.) The brooms were covered in blue light, the dusters in yellow light, mops in red light, etc. I was halfway through the song and i see two furry faces peeking at me from the door frame. “well hello! I am so sorry did I happen to wake you?” They run in the room trying to attack the light waves. I can now see one of them is snow white with blue eyes and the other is black as coal with green eyes. They play with the lights and run around my feet. I spent the better part of an hour and a half cleaning the house. I just finished and was playing Lindsey Sterling’s Crystalize when I heard the pitter patter of tiny feet in huge combat boots coming towards the living room. I dispel the magic from my violin but still keep playing. She walks in and gives me a hug but looks upset. I stop playing “Athena what's wrong?” the cats are now attacking her boots “i wasn't having any fun at the club because SOMEBODY wasn't there with me! You were supposed to come with me, it would have been fun!” she pouts and folds her arms “And where is my candy? You promised me that you would make me candy! I don't see it anywhere!” I hug her and say “Athena would you like to make some candy?” “well since you asked yes i would! What kind of candy are we making?” “we are making rock candy.” the cats follow us as we head to the kitchen “Athena where did these cats come from?” she smiles and picks then both up “they came from my room, the door was supposed to be locked but i forgot. I'm keeping them in my room because Raven cant be around since she became a vam i mean allergic!” she is now only holding the white one. “this is Phantom and she is my fur baby!” she waves the white ones paw and puts her down. She then picks up and the black one and waves its paw saying “this is Nightmare she is Ravens fur baby.” I bend down and pet each of them and then we head into the kitchen.

As I put the ingredients into the pot i tell Athena exactly what everything is and how much to put in so she can make it herself next time or so she thinks. “how long is this going to take?” She gives me an annoyed look “you have only been waiting 15 minutes.” “yea 15 minutes too long!” we both laugh and I ask her to get me the extra sugar to make more candy in my van. She leaves and I add a little bit of my blood to the mixture. I then put some of my blood in a vial to use in the next batch. I heal myself by focusing on my healing rune.

She came back with the bag as I was letting the solidified candy cool on the cookie sheet. Her eyes were as big as plates when she looked at the candy. “Why is it so red?” “that's how the sugar looks after its cooled.” “oh ok, can i eat it now?” “no it has to cool, you have to wait 5 minutes then you can have it.” Athena hugs me “thank you, thank you, thank you!” I hug her back. She smiles “Valentine will be so jealous i got candy and he didn't!” I give her a confused look “I thought you liked Valentine?” “i do but i also like messing with him! I told him before we were betrothed that he should get used to me messing with him, hes ok with it because I would never do it to be mean.” the candy is done cooling and I hand her a piece. She pops it in her mouth and looks like she is about to cry “this is the best candy i have ever had, and I've had a lot of candy!” I smile and pat her head giving her more “im glad its good!” “ but why is it so much yummier than any other candy ?” I smile “because its made with love!” she laughs “you a dork!” “but I'm a dork who makes you candy and coming from you that isn't saying much!” “that's true.” we both laugh and clean up.

Scarlett POV:   
After dancing for a while I sense something is missing. I sit down at the bar next to Luna who seems to be having a very interesting conversation with her boyfriend Romeo. She gives me a weird look “hey Scar are you ok, you look confused?” I smile “I'm fine i just feel like something is missing.” Sebastian comes over with Onyx hanging on his hip. He smirks “Scarlett dont you mean someone is missing?” I stand up and yell “That's it! The boyfriend stealing brat isn't around!” Sebastian laughs “i could have told you that! I also could have told you that she left to go back to the mansion!” I grabbed Sebastian by his shirt “WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?” he smirked “if i did then you would have stopped her. Now that i just told you you're probably going to go after Stormy and Raven and Alexander will try to stop you. I don't know about the rest of you but i still want to see you and Raven have a cat fight!” I let him go and Onyx slapped him playfully “there will be no cat fight but I can give you a show if you wanted?” She kisses his cheek and his eyes turn red and he says “fuck yes please!” “you guys shut up, we need to go back to the mansion to stop the boyfriend stealer!” Raven and Alexander come over to the bar and Raven says “Who dares take the Booty from Scarlett?” I glare at Alexander and say in sarcastic tone “Guess who?” He laughs then says in a serious tone “Let's go back to the mansion just promise me Scarlet that you won't hurt my sister.” I sigh “i wont hurt her, but i will yell at her!” I get into Onyx’s car and we head to the mansion.

Stormy POV:  
Lyle and I were sitting on the couch and he was teaching me Magic the Gathering. He had brought 3 decks with him and he has been wanting to play with someone so I told him I would but he would have to teach me. I like the game but i like the pictures of the weird creatures better! I was about to eat my last piece of candy when Lyle left the room. He came back with a tray full of Rock candy! “how did you know I wanted more?” Lyle gave me a weird look “Athena i don't think there will ever be a time when you say no to candy!” I smile and grab a piece of candy “you know me too well!” Lyle had just finished explaining to me about how to play Magic. We were just about to play a game when Scarlett came bursting through the door “STORMY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?” I smile innocently “i’m eating candy that Lyle and i made and we are playing Magic the Gathering!” I hear my brother and Sebastian yell “we want to play!” then Alexander comes in the room and glares at Lyle “if she eats too much candy i hold you responsible and you will have to deal with her!” Lyle tries to take the candy away but I growl at him so he lets me have the candy. Scarlett looks surprised “i thought i was the only nerd!” I know she is mad at me and that being a nerd was her and Lyle’s thing but i can't help wanting to be around him, so I patted the couch cushion next to me “Do you want to play with us?” she smiles “That would be fun.” As we are about to play I whisper to her “don't feel bad if I beat you!” Scarlett gives me a look “Game on!” we play for 1 game and of course Scarlett and I ended up in a tie! While we were playing everyone came in to watch our game.   
Lyle spoke up “since everyone has been watching us play would you all like to start a tournament? The winner will get the candy I made because then I can't be responsible for her sugar high. “I look at him with puppy dog eyes “but, but my candy! It's the best tasting candy ever and the doody heads are not worthy!” Lyle laughs taking the tray off my lap “well then you better win then!” I smile and glare at everyone “bring it on Doodieheads!” the last game ended up being Raven against Scarlett. Im pouting in the corner yelling “the only reason i lost is because the doodiehead with dreads cheated! But then he lost to his girlfriend so that makes me happy!” Raven played her last card which resulted in a tie between her and Scarlett. As Lyle is about to give them MY CANDY i dive and try to snatch the tray. Alexander caught me and I was just about to cry when Lyle whispers “you know Athena if you ask me nicely i can always make you more.” I smile and hug him. Raven and Scarlett popped the candy in their mouths and they made some really weird faces and sounded like they were kitty cats. It looked like they were happy but that they had to go potty. I've only seen the faces they were making once before when Sebastian was watching an anime and i asked him why the girls were making those faces. He told me it was a Ahegaho face. I smile at them “I told you it was the best candy ever!” Unlike me the doodieheads didn't eat all of their candy at once. I guess they can't hold their candy. “Raven and Scarlett has the deliciousness of the candy sunk in, do we need to start a Candy holic Anonymous?” Lyle laughs “Athena i think your the only one who could use that group and you would be the only one in it!” “I'm not ashamed of candy, I'm ashamed that there isn't enough candy and these Doodie heads are eating it and making Ahegaho faces!” Alexander looks at her “how do you know that word?” “I know it because Sebastian was watching an anime and the girls were making that face! I asked him why they were and he told me because they were happy! The doodieheads seem pretty happy eating my candy!” Alexander glares at Sebastian “Why are you trying to corrupt my sister?” Sebastian puts his hands up “it's not like I let her watch or explained anything!” just then Onyx turns on the tv and a Batman marathon came on so we all decided to watch that. I noticed Alexander taking Raven and Scarletts candy. He went in the kitchen and divided it into plastic bags. He went to say goodnight to Mother and Father and came back with a big smile on his face “i have some amazing news to share with all of you. My parents have told me there is a collector who is interested in purchasing my artwork, so i'm going with them to visit him this week! When i come back this weekend i also have a job locally that i'm going to be paid to do! Mother and Father have not given me many details about the local job just that it pays very well!” Raven got up from the couch and hugged him “I'm so happy for you but i'm gonna be lonely and the candy doesn't help!” Alexander patted her head “well you will get all the attention you want after I do the local job!” Raven smiled and hugged him. Everyone else congratulated him and Lyle looked smug. we continued to watch the Batman marathon.

Lyle POV:  
We had just finished watching the Dark Knight and the gang was looking very uncomfortable I looked outside and noticed the sun was coming up “well guys i think i'm going to head to bed, i want to be awake for school tomorrow.” Alexander turned off the tv and everyone got up to go to bed. Raven and Scarlett helped me clean up the cards and as we were heading to the stairs they both squeezed my ass and said in a very sexy voices “thanks for the candy!” I go to bed wondering why the hell would I give too very hormonal vampires candy with my blood in it and magic stored in it! As i'm about to fall asleep i see two kittens come into my room. I yell across the hall to Athena “there are two purring balls of fluff on my bed. How did they get on my bed?” Athena yells back “they were scratching at my door so I let them out, it's not my fault if they go to your room!” I fall asleep with two fluff balls by my head.

Matt POV:  
School just got out and I was heading to the soccer field for practice. I had just gotten on the field when coach ran towards me “Well’s who was the kid with you the other day, the one who helped you with practice? You know the goth kid.” “that was Lyle Michealson sir.” “I want him to come to try outs. Anybody who can kick like that should be on the team.” “yes sir.” as i'm heading to the mansion i hope he joins the team. I ring the doorbell knowing that Jameson is probably the only one up. After five minutes I ring the bell again and i hear from behind me “im so sorry but i don't think anyone is going to answer they are all still asleep.” I turn around and Jameson is smiling at me but he is out of his butler uniform and wearing a black leather jacket, a black shirt and black pants. “wow Jameson i love the leather jacket!” “I just got back from seeing Miss Ruby and i thought i would wear my street clothes, as the kids say. Are you looking for Master Alexander because im afraid he is leaving very soon, he has an interested buyer for his paintings.” “Actually Jameson i am looking for Lyle.” “oh well then i will go wake him, I know he won't bite my head off if I do!” we go inside the mansion and I wait in the living room while Jameson wakes up Lyle.

Jameson POV:  
I knock on Master Lyle’s room and he mumbled something about how it's not breakfast time Raven. I open the door “Master Lyle Mr. Well’s is here to see you. Should i ask what happened between you and Miss Raven?” he shoots up out of bed “Absolutely nothing happened Jameson! Did Matt say what he wanted?” “he did not.” “Jameson could you please bring the printer in the living room and I will hook it up to the computer.” “about that Master Lyle, I didn't purchase your printer.” “what do you mean? did I not give you enough money, i apologize if i didn't and I will write out a check for it.” “that's not exactly what happened, I was in line to purchase your printer, which it was a very long line and Miss Ruby sent me very risky photo and then a message saying she wanted to.” “Jameson i really don't need to you to go into details!” “well Master Lyle I left because Miss Ruby needed me at that time and like i said the line was very long.” “its ok Jameson, i get it.” “by the way Master Lyle the mansion looks spotless, there is not a speck of dust in sight! How did you manage to accomplish it all?” “It was fun and only took me two hours.” “IT ONLY TOOK YOU TWO HOURS?! IT TAKES ME THE WHOLE DAY?” “well Jameson i did use magic.” “ah ha so you cheated!” I laugh “no i didn't cheat i just used what was at my disposal.” Jameson looked confused “how is your magic faster than my vampire speed?” “I only stay in one room when I clean and i play my violin which enchants the cleaning supplies to clean every room. I pulled a Fantasia!” Jameson looks upset but then smiles “Master Lyle i felt like you were trying to steal my job before but now I like having some me time. You have tamed Miss Athena and I did not think that was possible. Will you stay and be a part time butler?!” I laugh as he hugs me “well as far as Athena goes if she ever gets out of hand you could always threaten her and tell her she can't have anymore candy. but I'm sorry Jameson i can't do that, i could however stop by every once and awhile so you can have the day off. I think that would make your girlfriend happy as well.” I blush and have a huge smile on my face “that would be much appreciated Master Lyle because I may be a butler but i'm also a man and sometimes a man needs to tap that!” “Jameson i get it! Its ok.” “I will pick one up later for you Master Lyle, you just don't understand she has the roundest and firmist.” 

Lyle POV:  
I close the door on him before he can give me anymore details. Im happy for him but im not getting any so I don't feel like hearing about someone else getting some. I get dressed and meet Matt in the living room. “Morning or afternoon, what’s up Matt?” “Coach wants you to come to try outs today!” I look at him in shock “i thought coach would hate me because of what I did to Trevor!” “no he likes that your better than Tevor, coach just pretended to be on his side because if Trevor wants all he had to do is complain to his dad and coach wouldn't have a job.” “so that's why he was such a dick to Raven in gym class! When do tryouts start?” “in ten minutes!” “ok well I'm going to have to go to try outs in camo Tripp shorts and a Alestorm t-shirt.” “that's fine but eventually you're going to be wearing a uniform!” “how do you know i'll make the team?” “because your freaking awesome at soccer! Anyone would be crazy to tell you that you shouldn't be on the team!” I laugh “so you mean Trevor?” “yea!” we laugh and we head to his car and make for the school. We get to the soccer field and Trevor sees us and laughs “Goth boy you must be crazy to have come to try outs!” “I'm not crazy my mother had me tested!” I smirk at him and he grinds his teeth in anger. Coach blows the whistle signaling that tryouts have begun. I smirk at trevor who looks like he wants to murder me and i think, this will be fun.

Raven POV:   
I wake up and Alexander looks at me with sad eyes and kisses me long and slow “I'm going to miss you while I'm away! But when I get back I'm going to steal you away for a couple of days, i hope that's ok.” I smirk at him and kiss him “oh no that would be awful.” he kisses me one more time and gets up to go get changed. I follow him into the bathroom and just stare at him. He laughs “are you getting a good mental picture so when i'm gone you can think of me?” “maybe i am. Maybe when I'm lonely i can think of your butt naked in the bathroom, with half an erection.” Alexander looks down and smiles “well i do have a very sexy girl in nothing but lingerie staring at me right now, i can't help it! In fact I don't think I can control myself!” Alexander walks over to me and picks me up putting me on the bathroom counter. He lowers his head and is about to lick my pussy but I stop him “won't you parents be waiting for you?” “I have 10 minutes and you know how fast I can move my tongue!” I sigh and shove his face in my pussy “well if you insist!”

After Alexander leaves i change into a long korn t shirt and head down stairs. I think i need to wake up the guy who makes breakfast. I headed down the stairs with a smile on my face but that smile faded as soon as I opened Lyle’s door. The breakfast maker wasn't in his room. I search his room thinking he is hiding after what happened last time but he is nowhere to be found. Jameson pops his head into the room. “If you're looking for the Master Lyle he is currently at soccer practice.” “Is Trevor trying to prank him?” “No your friend Mr Well’s came to the mansion this afternoon and told Master Lyle that coach wanted him to try out.” Jameson’s voice changed and he sounded sad “so I will be making breakfast this morning, I'm just as upset as you are Miss Raven.” I fake a smile “i'm not upset Jameson, i love your smoothies!” “well when I woke up Master Lyle this morning the first thing he said and i quote.” Jameson clears his throat and does his best impression of Lyle “It's not breakfast time Raven! when I asked him what he was talking about he seemed very eager to change the subject.” I stand there mortified as Jameson laughs. He definitely knows a little bit of what went on. I thank Jameson and run back to my coffin embarrassed as all hell wondering how many other people in the house heard us. And what would Alexander think if he found out!

Lyle POV:  
I'm haven't used any of my magic at all for tryouts, just my natural athletic ability and the guys on the soccer team are barely keeping up with me! Trevor has tried to kick me but pretend he was kicking the ball. He has also tried to tackle me to get the ball but has failed every attempt. It's truly funny to see Trevor trying to hurt me. I could be a jerk and used my power to make him mess up but i don't think i will, unless he provokes me.

After Tryouts coach came over to me with a smile on his face. “I think you know you have made the team but i'll tell you anyways, YOU MADE FIRST LINE!” “thank you so much coach!” Matt came over and high fived me “this is awesome dude now we can have someone on the team that knows what the real world looks like!” I give him a confused look “what?” “you know because everyone else has their heads up trevor’s ass!” he tries to keep a straight face but burst out laughing. Trevor is seated on the bleachers and has his head in his hands. I walk over to him “I know it's not what you wanted but i hope we can move past this and try to be civil.” Trevor looks up with pure rage and hate in his tear filled eyes “first you take away my wealth, then my friends AND NOW MY TEAM!” Trevor is in my face and says in a way to calm tone “I will get you Monster Boy and there will be nothing of you left!” As he was walking away I felt a chill run down my spine because this time I knew he was serious. 

Matt went home and I walked to class. As I'm walking to class i see a very angry triple B bouncing towards me. Raven glares at me “Jameson had to make breakfast because SOMEONE was too busy trying out for soccer!” I put a hand on her shoulder and she relaxed immediately “im sorry but i thought ruining Trevors life would make you happy!” Raven laughs “So you got on the team?” I smile proudly “yes i did!” Raven hugs me and smiles “so Trevor thinks you ruined his life? That's hilarious!” I frown “i've just never seen so much rage in a person before and my friends could get very angry!” Her eyes widen “i would be careful around him if he really is that angry, i know Trevor throws tantrums but this seems a little scary.” Raven knew Trevor better than i did so i would stay away from him as much as possible. 

Class went by pretty fast although I didn't pay much attention to the teacher because I was a little worried for my safety. Scarlett was staring at me with blood red eyes and biting her lip with her fangs! It's a good thing I already knew what she was otherwise i would have fun from the room. I was just worried someone else would notice. Someone human! She looked like she was in a trance and then I noticed she had a bag of candy i made in her backpack! This is not good, i just hope she won't attack me in class. To make sure she wouldn't i pushed calming energy towards her. The other vampires didn't see the energy which is a good thing. The last thing I need is for them to be asking questions now. Her eyes turned back to emerald green and she bit her lip in embarrassment. She looked afraid after she realized her fangs were still out. Looking around the room to see if anyone had noticed and calmed down after she realized no one had. Scarlett wrote notes in her notebook for the rest of class. I don't think I'll be making candy again, i just wonder what Stormy and Raven’s side effects were going to be! I was more worried and a little excited about what Raven’s side effects would be!

Raven’s POV:  
Class went by boring as usual. I was sad Alexander was away till this weekend and then he would be busy this weekend, but I was going to make up for the time that he was gone when he gets back! After class everyone came with me to visit Becky. I was hoping the others would find something to keep them occupied because I needed to talk to Becky alone. We stopped at the mansion to get Stormy.

We got to Beckys and she seemed surprised to see everyone with me. I shrugged and smiled “they wanted to see what the farm was like.” she hugged me and laughed. Becky had to finish some chores so we all followed her to the backyard. Stormy saw the cows and ran over to one of them and hugged it. “I love you Mr. cow!” Becky laughed “you know Stormy we have more animals than just cows. We have bunnies, goats, pigs, chickens and cows!” Stormy’s eyes lit up and she jumped up and down “can i see them?” Becky smiled “of course you can!” Onyx and Scarlett shyly asked Becky if they could come too and she led all of them to the animals. Becky’s dad asked Becky if she could help him put the hay into the truck. Beckys dad’s eyes bugged out of his head when he saw me “well Raven it seems you have grown!” before things got anymore awkward Sebastian offered to help Becky’s dad and Becky gave him a grateful look. Becky, Lyle and I went back into the house where Becky’s mom was trying to figure out what to cook for dinner since there were more people to feed. Becky’s mom looked flustered “Becky you should have told me you were having all these friends over, now i don't know what to make!” “Mom they are on a special diet!” “oh dear! I can get the ingredients for something else.” Lyle spoke up “i know what they can eat ma’am so if it wouldn't be too much trouble for you i would be happy to whip something together for everyone but this is a lot of people here so would you be willing to give me a helping hand?” Lyle gives Becky's mom a soft smile. Becky’s mom looked shocked, i don't think anyone had cooked dinner but her in their house. She smiled back at Lyle “of course you can cook dear, make whatever you like. I'm just happy that we can all sit down and eat together. It's been so long since we have seen Raven.” She turned to me and her jaw dropped “wow Raven you have had quite a growth spurt! Whatever diet your friend here has you on its working!” Lyle smiled at Becky “oh Becky can you go tell Athna and the others i will have dinner ready for all of them in like 45 minutes to and hour and watch out for the stampede when you tell them.” Becky’s mom stared at me for a little longer than I would have liked. Becky excused us but all I could think of is that Becky's mom was trying to steal the maker of the tasty foods and candy. We reach the front door and Becky yells for Stormy. Stormy bounces over to us and smiles “i got a bunny!” she has the fluffiest bunny in her arms and yells “its so fluffy im gonna die!!!” “Stormy you can't keep my animals!” Stormy looks sad “but Mr. Fluffybottoms wants to stay with me forever!” “Stormy did you name my animals?” Stormy looks worried “no Mr. Fluffybottoms came with that name!” “his name is Thumper and how many of my animals dids you name?” “I named all of them! So by the rule of naming things that means they all belong to me now!” I laugh at both of them “Stormy that's not what it means. You can't have Becky’s animals, you already have a cat.” Stormy sticks her tongue out at me “no i have two cats remember? because you would have ate yours if you had kept her!” Becky gives me a horrified look. “I WOULDN'T HAVE EATEN NIGHTMARE! It was just a precaution Alexander wanted to take.” Becky still looked shocked but turned to Stormy “Stormy could you tell everyone Lyle is cooking dinner and it will be ready in 45 minutes?” “what he is YAY! come on Mr. Fluffybottoms!” Becky yelled “its Thumper!” 

When we got to Becky's room she fell on her bed “So how is it you can eat human food?” I shrug “all i know is since Lyle has been making food we can all eat it. It's a surprise to everyone else as well. We didn't even touch our smoothies but we were somehow full. All i know is now i can eat breakfast and candy because he makes that too!” Becky still seemed confused but I switched the topic. “so something happened between Lyle and i.” Becky sat up very interested in what I had to say. “I went in his room to wake him up and things got well.. Hard!” Becky's eyes got big and I smirked “you know what it would be easier if i showed you!’ I got up and slid down my dress and her eyes bugged out of her head when she saw my dark purple lingerie outfit. Yes the same exact one. I pushed her on the bed and got on top of her. She laughed “you planned this didn't you?” I smirked “who me? No not at all!” “so I got on top like this and I nibbled his ear.” I held her hands above her head and nibbled her ear. Earning a moan from Becky. I lowered my top so my boobs were exposed and put them against her mouth. “he had a tough time trying to talk because my tits were in his face.” I laugh and push them in her open mouth as she gasps from pleasure. Becky sucks on my right tit and I gasp. “that's not what Lyle did, but i like this better!” I sit up and see her smirk as I pull her shorts off “when i woke Lyle up i didn't realize what I was wearing and it turned him on. Lyle asked me to get off of him because he was having “issues.” But when I did I “accidentally” pushed my body into his, like this.” I ground my pussy into Becky’s and she pushed herself into me. “but unlike you Lyle had something rather huge that was poking me.” I sit by her legs and push my palm onto her pussy. She moans and grinds her hips into my hand. “I didn't get to taste him either.” Becky looks very surprised as I rip her panties off. She looks mad “Becky dont worry ill buy you a new pair, although these red lace ones are pretty hot!” before she can say anything my tongue dives into her pussy, exploring every inch. I never realized how loud Becky was so i put her panties in her mouth, which seems to turn her on more. Right before she cums she grabs my hair and rides my face. Becky lets out a screaming moan as she cums in my mouth. I lick every last drop up and as soon as i do she tackles me and gets on top of me. “It's my turn!” Becky takes my right breast in her mouth and the left between her fingers squeezing. I let out a moan as she lets go of my left breast and puts a finger in my pussy. “Holy shit Becky! Have you done this before?” “nope just watched alot of big breasted lesbian porn!” I start to laugh but it changes to a whimper as she pulls away. Becky takes off her top and sits in front of me with her legs spread “I've always wanted to try this.” she rubs her dripping pussy on mine and we both start to moan. “Raven we need to be quiet, everyone will hear!” Becky says while still Scissoring me. I grab and twist Becky’s right nipple “fuck yes Raven that feels so good!” damn Becky is kinky! I can feel we are both about to cum when we hear Becky’s mom “Girls it's time for dinner!” “Becky please dont stop!” “why the fuck would i stop!” right before we are about to cum Becky says “Raven please bite me!” as my fangs brushed against her neck i had to stop myself realizing what I was about to do. Instead I kissed her and we both let out a moan as we squirted all over her bed and ourselves. Becky gets up and licked my pussy for a second before she we put our clothes on. “Raven you taste good too!” my eyes go red “Becky we better get downstairs for dinner otherwise i'm going to fuck you till you can't walk!” Becky lets out a small moan and we head downstairs for dinner.

Everyone is around the table and their mouths are watering from the smell of the food. Lyle made a beef stew and it looked and smelled amazing. We all sit down and Lyle dishes out some for each of us. Becky gives me a worried look and I smile as I take a bite. I could taste all of the rich flavors from each ingredient. It was a symphony of food in my mouth! I look around at my friends and they are all really enjoying the food. Becky’s mom takes a bite “Oh my god Lyle this is amazing! The beef is so tender and the potatoes melt in your mouth!” Becky’s eyes light up as she takes a bite “no offence mom because i love your cooking.” Becky’s mom says “none taken.” as she scoops a big bite of stew in her mouth. “I'm going to have to invite you over more often Lyle because this is so good!” Lyle has a triumphant smile on his face “thank you so much! I'm glad you all like it! It's nice to cook for a lot of people again. I'm used to cooking a lot because I have such a big family.” Becky’s dad seemed interested. “how is your family doing since you moved away? I know if our Becky moved away we would be pretty sad.” “I call my mom and dad to see how they are doing but they know im ok and respected my decision to move. Life at home was great but it was getting too complicated. I needed a break. They are sad im so far away but at the same time they are happy I have so many friends. I have been sending them pictures and my dad is ecstatic that I am surrounded by so many stunning beautiful women just like he was back in his highschool days. That's how he met my mom, but we can't tell my mom I have been staying in a house with most of these beautiful women because my mom is a little over protective.” Becky’s mom chimed in “well we have an extra room if you ever wanted to get away for a bit. The only thing is you would have to make dinner every once and awhile.” Becky’s mom and dad looked hopeful. I look at both of Becky’s parents “I hope your not trying to steal MY cook because you cant have him!” Stormy yell’s “you can't take the person who makes me candy!”

Lyle POV:  
I speak up “do i get a decision in this? I have my own kitchen i can cook in or i will very soon.” I turn to Becky “am i new Jameson?” Becky bursts out laughing “I think so. I've never seen my parents fight over someone making dinner!” laughing i say “well Jameson has been offering me his job.” Becky laughs so hard she snorts “that's amazing! But i thought Jameson loved his job?” “he does, he just likes to visit his girlfriend Ruby more.” Becky blushes “oh i didn't know Jameson was so serious with Ruby!” “he forgot to get the things i had on the list because he was busy visiting her, he went into detail but it was getting awkward so I shut the door.” Becky looks shocked “wow go Jamseon!” we continue to eat as Raven and Becky’s mom are trying to plan days i can cook for them. I think they are planning to share me. Who decided i would be a cook for everyone! Becky’s dad broke up Raven and Becky’s mom conversation and said “how big is your family?” “lets just say there is a whole pack of us.” 

Becky’s parents go to bed and we were all leaving to go back to the mansion. Llye had left with Stormy. well actually she had fallen asleep and carried her to his car while getting some very angry looks from Scarlett. Scarlett, onyx and Sebastian had left in Onyx’s beetle. I hung back telling them Becky would give me a ride home. She gives me a confused look when I ask her for a ride home but she realizes why when she hears the tone of my voice. I turn to look at her as we drive to the mansion. “Becky why did you ask me to bite you,you know what that means right ?” “ever since you almost bit me at Hot Goths i can't stop thinking about it. How it would feel.” “but I could have hurt you!” ''I know you would never hurt me! And even if you did it would have just turned me and i would be like you.” I gave her a very shocked look “have you thought about me turning you alot?” “after college i was thinking about asking you. And turning Matt too. If he wanted too i mean.” “but what about your parents? Wouldn't you miss them? I know i miss my parents.” 

“I hadn't thought of that, i was just thinking I want to be with my best friend and boyfriend forever. I want to understand what your going through because we don't have a lot in common anymore nor do we see each other a lot. I just want us to be close again.” “Becky you're never going to lose me as a friend, so don't worry about that. But if you really wanted to I would do it but you have to be sure you want this.” “right now it's just an idea Matt and I have been talking about.” Becky looked sad and i gave her a big hug as we pull into the mansions driveway “Becky don't worry you won't lose me as a best friend unless your mom has her way and replaces me with the hot cook or as I call him The booty!” Becky laughs “The Booty?” “Becky have you seen the man’s ass? It looks good! But we have a long time before any decisions are made and if you really want me to turn you i will but you need to think about all you would be giving up.” Becky smiles “i know, do you regret Alexander turning you?” I smile and say “I now know what he meant about how my life would change, but I don't regret it. I asked him to turn me because it's what I truly wanted and I wouldn't change it for anything. It sucks i cant see my best friend as much though or my family but I made my decision because I wanted to be with my true love forever and this is the life I have always dreamed of having. Is it tough, hell yes but it's worth it. Not to mention the fact that I can eat food again is pretty awesome! But i love you Becky and I hope whatever decision you make is what you truly want.” “I love you too Raven!” she hugs me and I wave to her as she leaves the mansion driveway.

As i lay in mine and Alexander’s coffin i never realized how big it was and I had never slept with out him in it before. I was wearing his The Crow t-shirt and missing him. I wanted a cuddle buddy and I definitely didn't trust Scarlett or Onyx to sleep next to me because we wouldn't be doing any sleeping and i think one awkward time with Lyle is enough because we also wouldn’t be sleeping if I had my way! I hear a scratching at my door and open it to see my baby! I opened the door so Nightmare can come in and she looks at me and sneezes. I pick her up and scratch her head “you knew Mama wanted cuddles huh? Apparently Stormy didn't close her door! But i'm glad you're here lovey!” I bring her in the coffin making sure to leave the lid open so Nightmare can breath and she cuddles up against me and we instantly fall asleep.


	10. Changes

Raven POV:  
I wake up early and go to snuggle my kitten but she’s not there. I get up and listen for her purring. I follow her purrs and find out she is Lyle’s room along with Phantom and Stormy! Stormy is holding onto Lyle’s arm and snuggling him and the kittens are sleeping on either side of Lyle’s head. I poke Stormy in the face and she winces batting my hand away like she was a kitten and whispers “excuse me but i'm trying to sleep and it's not breakfast time so that means Lyle doesn't need to get up. Which means I don't need to get up! You know it's not nice to poke people in the face Raven. I think Alexander needs to teach you how to not wake up people in this house!” I whisper “Story how and why are you in here!” Stormy gets up which causes Lyle to stir but not wake up. She closes the door and we talk in the hall. “I heard Lyle in his room and he was having a nightmare so I went in and cuddled with him and he stopped having the nightmare! It always used to help me when mother would cuddle with me after I had a nightmare so i thought it would help Lyle!” that had to be the cutest reason to cuddle with someone I had ever heard! Rubbing her eyes Stormy asked if she could go back to bed and I told her she could. She came back out and handed me Nightmare. “I believe this is what your looking for?” Stormy walks back to Lyle’s room and i stop her “Stormy you're going the wrong way. Your room is the other way!” “i know but i was comfy with Lyle so i'm going back in his bed! It's more comfy in there and if you hadn't woken my up i would still be in there!” I get angry when I see what she is wearing “what are you wearing?” Stormy looks down at her shirt “a shirt i found on the floor.” “WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES!?” “THEY ARE UNDERNEATH THE SHIRT, I'M NOT PERVERT LIKE YOU AND WALK AROUND HALF NAKED! I WAS COLD SO I PUT HIS SHIRT ON!”

Stormy is annoyed at being woken up and is now cranky so i take Nightmare back to my room. I cuddle with her in my coffin. “Nightmare momma is very disappointed in you. Now your too young to know but you shouldn't be cuddling with anyone but momma. And definitely not Lyle because momma is trying to “cuddle” with him.” Nightmare meows and buries her head in my arm. I hug her “its ok sweetie just please don't cuddle with him anymore.” Nightmare and I go back to sleep, Her purring because she missed me and a smile on my face because I have my baby back!

 

Lyle POV:   
I wake up to a fluff ball and an Athena in my bed. Athena is holding onto my arm with a vice grip and looking adorable. It was then I notice she is wearing my Nightwish shirt. I start to panic because I hope the others don't think i was trying anything with her. I pry my arm out of her grip and she turns over hugging my pillow. As she turns over i see she is wearing shorts. I breathe a sigh of relief and get up to go downstairs to make breakfast. As i get up i hear growls from the sleepy kitten i had woken up. I patted its head and told herI was sorry. she glared at me and moved over and cuddled with Athena. I close the door quietly wondering why Athena came into my room. I hope the candy wasn't going to affect her in a negative way. As i was making breakfast i noticed Jamseson trying to sneak out the front door. Jokingly I say “Hey Jameson did Ruby just message you asking if you want to go to pound town?” Jameson dropped his keys and looked shocked “Master Lyle that is not an appropriate thing to say!” I laugh “yeah well neither is trying to tell me details!” Jamesons tone turns serious “you have a point. Master Lyle i'm going out to get your printer!” I battered the french toast “Jameson you were supposed to get that already.” Jameson looked innocently at me and says “but Master Lyle i can't say no to Miss Ruby, she has the booty! A type of booty no man or woman can say no to!” I shudder, now where have I heard that before? “well Jameson if you are going out would you mind picking up a couple more things for me?” Jameson bows “absolutely Master Lyle, you are making breakfast after all and I am very grateful for your help.” Jamseon leaves but not before singing “she’s a brick house!”

 

Raven POV:  
I woke up to the smell of bacon and ran down stairs. Everyone else was already in the kitchen eating. I sat down and Lyle filled my plate with french toast, bacon and home fries. Everyone is chatting away when we hear Stormy yell and run with vamp speed down the stairs. I just thank god Lyle has his back to us filling up Stormy’s plate because her eyes are red and fangs are out! Lyle turns around and her eyes go back to blue and her fangs retract. Lyle drops the plate and everyone eating spat out their food or choked on their food. Stormy looked like she had gone through a big growth spurt! Stormy points to Scarlett and Onyx and then to me. “this is all your fault! I hang out with you guys so much that now I've become one of you! Where did these come from?” Stormy grabs her boobs which are now about the size as Scarletts and Onyx’s! “ what the hell is this?” She turns around and grabs her ass. “this was not here before! Neither were these!” She grabs her boobs again. Sebastian clears his throat “Stormy could you please stop doing that!” Stormy lets go of her boobs and sits down with an angry sigh. I put a hand on her shoulder “this isn't from hanging out with us, although that would be funny. Maybe puberty has just hit you.” Sebastian snorts “yea, like a truck!” Stormy gives him a death glare and he hides behind his french toast. Lyle had already made her a new plate and was avoiding looking at her. While the rest of us were being sympathetic Scarlett blurts out “whose shirt is that Stormy?” Stormy has a grin on her face “its Lyle’s!” Everyone except for me gave Lyle a shocked look. Scarlett tried not to sound mad “why are you wearing his shirt? LYLE WHY IS SHE WEARING YOUR SHIRT?” Lyle gives her a guilty but puzzled look “i don't know why she is wearing my shirt. I woke up and she had a vice grip on my arm wearing my shirt! When I got up to make breakfast she rolled over and I noticed she had regular pj’s underneath and that's all I was concerned about!” Scarlett looked very mad “WHY THE FUCK WAS SHE IS YOUR BED?!” Lyle looks concerned “I don't know why she was in my bed! I didn't put her there!” Stormy got defencive and yelled at them to stop “Lyle was having a nightmare last night so I snuck into his room and cuddled with him! Mother used to cuddle with me when i was having a nightmare and it always helped me so i thought it would help Lyle and it did!” Everyone, even Scarlett thought that what Stormy did was adorable. Lyle had got himself a plate and sat down at the table next to Scarlett.

But Scarlett was still mad and spoke up “you still shouldn't sneak into peoples beds or steal their clothes! I bet you didn't even ask Lyle if it was ok with him!” Stormy being annoyed with her new body changes and tired of hearing Scarlett blurted out “it's still not as bad as what happened between Lyle and Raven yesterday morning!” Scarlett turned to look at Lyle and i “what exactly happened?” “Jameson told me that Raven went to wake up Lyle and made his dick hard! She wore lingerie too!” I put my hands up in defence “i didn't realize what I was wearing until Lyle made a comment! I didn't make him hard on purpose, I moved the wrong way getting off of him and it happened!” Scarlett dug her nails into the table “WHY THE FUCK WHERE YOU ON TOP OF HIM?!” I shrunk down in my chair “i thought it would be easier to wake him up if i was on top of him! All i wanted was breakfast and it was all I could think about!” Scarlett got up and hugged Lyle from behind his chair “see this guy right here? He is mine!” Lyle protested “can i have a say in this? I didn't get a say at Becky’s but i would like to here! Because it seems like I'm already going to be a part time chef at Becky’s!”

Lyle looked at me for help and I shrugged my shoulders. While Lyle was still looking to me for help Scarlett glared at Stormy and her fangs extended. Scarlett was going for Lyle’s neck to mark him! Stormy’s eyes got huge and Jameson spoke up “Master Lyle would you like me to wash the dishes for you?” “I forgot all about them, I was a little distracted. It's ok Jameson i'll do them. Lyle got up to wash the dishes and turned to look at Scarlett, Scarlett quickly backed away so he wouldn't see her fangs. He gave her a weird look. Everyone looked relieved and Scarlett looked ashamed. We all went upstairs to change for school and Lyle cleaned up breakfast.

Lyle POV:  
Scarlett almost bite me! And i did nothing! I couldn't otherwise they would know i know and Constantine told me not to say anything yet! Damn that was scary, but I kinda wanted it to happen because it would have been hot. I'm just glad Raven said something! At least now I know what the side effects of the candy are for Athena. I think?

Scarlett POV:  
I don't know what is going on around here but if one more person tries to flirt with Lyle i will mark him! But if i do then im taking away his choice. I want to mark him so no other vampire can touch him but then im being selfish and putting him in a position he might not want. Why do human boys have to be so confusing! While i'm getting dressed I take out a piece of candy and started to eat it and all I can think about is Lyle. I walk into Onyx’s room and do a twirl “well what do you think?” Onyx bursts out laughing “that would be great if you were auditioning to be a stripper!” I look down and realize im wearing a black lace corset lingerie set with garter belt and stockings! fully embarrassed i turn red and Raven pops her head in and teasingly says “were you thinking of Lyle?” I take off one of my heels and throw it at her. How the fuck did i not realize what i was wearing, or that i had heels on?! I run back to my room and put on school clothes. I decide on a black mesh top with a dark purple tank top underneath and black and purple tripp pants with purple combat boots.

Raven POV:  
Oh my goth that was way too funny! I turn to Onyx “it's too bad we don't show up on camera otherwise i would have recorded that!” Onyx is laughing so much she is crying but she is in a bra and panties so when she laughs her boobs bounce. Which is a very nice view! I look at the clock and realize we have to hurry if we don't want to be late for school! I throw on a black mesh skirt that has hoops at the end with chains running through it and my korn t shirt with combat boots with bat wings. I slap Onyx’s ass and tell her to move it otherwise we will be late. Onyx puts on a plaid black and red skirt, a Chilling adventures of Sabrina shirt and plaid combat boots. And we head out the door to school.

Lyle POV:  
As everyone was leaving for school Raven asked if I wanted to ride with her to school. She seemed almost in a daze as she said it and I noticed a piece of candy in her mouth. Oh boy! I politely declined and told her that I would take my van because i have to unload some stuff for the soccer team and there isn't enough room in the mercedes. Raven looks sad but drives off to school. School went by quickly , but we had a sub who didn't really want to teach that night so we could goof off if we wanted too.

When we all got back to the mansion Athena was waiting at the door and she was still in my t-shirt holding a dvd of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate factory. She smiles and I notice she doesn't have her braces anymore. Athena flashes me a grin and says “ Jameson took me to our dentist and i got my braces off early!” She started to bounce on her heels and say “ Guess what i got, well Jameson got me!” I try not to look at her while she is saying this because there are some things that are bouncing in my face! Jameson is next to her bouncing on his heels holding a large box “Guess what i got you Master Lyle! your printer and your other supplies you asked for, everything else is in your room!” I take the box and thank Jameson and as soon as i do Athena grabs my shirt sleeve and drags me towards the living room. Athena starts to sing “ Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka the amazing chocolatier!” I stop her “Athena we do not speak of that movie!” She gives me a confused look “but its Willy Wonka!” I shake my head “no, that is the sad remake Charlie and the Chocolate factory. Its very bad and a little disturbing. Creepy johnny depp willy wonka is bad and Gene Wilder Willy Wonka is good.” athena nods her head “ ok man who is going to buy me a chocolate factory!” I ask in a serious tone “ excuse me?” Athena smiles “oh nothing!”

Athena bounces all the way to the living room while dragging me by my sleeve. She really needs to stop bouncing, it's a little distracting! We get in the living room and Athena has set the living room like a movie theater. There are different assortments of candy stacked on a cart, a bunch of sodas and two big buckets of popcorn. Athena pops the dvd in and pats the seat beside her. with a devilish grin she says “don't worry I don't bite!” I notice as she says this her fangs are poking out but nervously laugh and sit next to her. We are 5 minutes into the movie and Athena has moved so she is sitting in front of the tv. I chuckle “ Athena you're going to strain your eyes if you sit that close to the tv!” Athena laughs “i think i'll be ok!” Only because your not human! Athena eventually gets up and snuggles into me on the couch. Which I don't mind but her boobs are squished up against my arm and it doesn't feel bad! A little while later we hear Jameson “Mistress Athena your smoothie is ready!” I smirk “Everyone in this house really likes their smoothies!” Athena nervously laughs “yea, we sure do! I'll be right back!” she pauses the movie and goes to get her smoothie. She comes back and tries to jump over me onto the other side of the couch but ends up accidentally dumping it on my head! It's really warm and gooey! Athena looks like she is going to cry “OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY! I WAS TRYING TO LOOK COOL AND IT FAILED! NOW I WASTED A PERFECTLY GOOD SMOOTHIE!” I glare at her “I know your worried about your smoothie but what about my clothes!” Athena crys “AND I STAINED YOUR CLOTHES! I'M SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!” Athena sniffs me and licks my face. I back away from her and she says “I could lick it off your face and arms if you want, that way I don't have to waste it!” I inched away even more seeing her fangs out “no thank you! Im sure if i ask Sebastian nicely he will let me use his body wash or shampoo.” Athena looks sad. I pause the movie and go try to find Sebastian. Im halfway down the hall and i hear Athena trying to sneak behind me. 

Athena POV:  
Lyle turns around and I give him puppy dog eyes “you were taking to long and i was worried.” Lyle laughs “Athena i have been gone for 5 seconds!” I giggle “yea! 5 seconds too long! I didn't know if one of the doodieheads had pulled you into one of their traps!” Lyle laughs nervously “what traps?” I smirk “oh they have traps but you won't see it till its too late. That's why I propose we become the L and A adventures! Raven and Becky came up with the concept. Its like Nancy Drew but better! The only diffrence is we dont fuck!”

NOT YET! Wait when did i start to think that way? It's because i got boobs and a butt! Oh god im turning into one of them! A DOODIEHEAD!

Lyle gives me a weird look “when did you hear them being intimate?” I pat Lyle’s shoulder “didn't you hear them? Everyone else heard them, except for Becky’s parents, which would have made for an awkward yet delicious dinner.” Lyle looks shocked but he was more shocked i swore. While we continue to look for Sebastian I hum the Pink Panther song and doing the ninja stealth moves!

 

meanwhile:  
Onyx’s POV:  
As Raven, Scarlett and I are heading upstairs we tell Scarlett we have a surprise for her. We put our backpacks in Raven's room and head to Scarlett's room. We opened the door and there was nailpolish, movies, a tray of very well decorated smoothies, popcorn, hair stuff, and a heart shaped plushie with bat wings sitting on Scarlett’s coffin. Scarlett squeals in delight and hugs the plushy “you two are the best!” we both smile as she hugs us and I told her “we figured with the day you had you deserve a girls night.” Scarlett laughs “i think we all do!” “and that's why they invited me!” Luna pops her head around the corner and gives Scarlett a hug. Luna hands Scarlett a wine bottle and says “I thought we could all enjoy a little virgin blood!” Raven gets nervous and I put a hand on her shoulder “its ok Raven you don't need to drink it if you don't want too, but it is the best blood you can have!” Luna opens the bottle and just the smell has all of us drooling.

 

Raven POV :  
I nervously look at the bottle “Luna whose blood is that?” Luna smirks “oh don't worry Raven, Lyle gave me permission!” Onyx yell’s “what the fuck really?” while Scarlett and I yell “he’s mine!” Scarlett and I glare at each other and Luna laughs “Relax its not Lyle’s blood! Sadly, because I'm sure he would taste yummy” Scarlett, Onyx and I let out a sigh of relief. As Luna take a sip her eyes turn red and her fangs pop out “but it is pretty fucking good!” Scarlett takes the bottle and chugs some “Holy fuck i need to meet the virgin whose blood this is, i might want more!” Onyx takes a swig and shiver’s “damn! Raven you want some? It's so good!” I take the bottle and look nervously at it and Luna puts a hand on my shoulder “is this your first time drinking human blood?” I give her an embarrassed look “yes.” Luna hugs me “you don't have to drink it if you don't want to.” I grab the bottle and drink some of it. The moment the blood hit my tongue it was like my mouth had a warm vibration that went all the way down to my toes! I took another sip and the flavor exploded in my mouth, and made me a little wet. The blood I had been drinking before could never compare to the virgin blood i was drinking now. I didn't realize I was still drinking when Onyx grabbed the bottle saying “Whoa there Raven, your going a little too fast, there won't be any left if you keep drinking!” I gave her the bottle and noticed I had drank almost half of the whole bottle! I let out a very loud burp and turned red “excuse me!” Luna almost spat out her blood from laughing so hard “I remember my first time drinking human blood, don't worry Raven i was worse!”

Scarlett who is now buzzed says “i do feel bad for almost biting Lyle though.” Luna spit out her glass of blood all over the floor “WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN, AND WHY WAS I NOT INFORMED AS SOON AS I CAME THROUGH THE DOOR!” Scarlett looked sad “well i'm a little ashamed i tried to, I didn't want to hurt him but Stormy keeps trying to take him away from me! I thought if I marked him she would stop. But i want it to be his choice.” Luna shook Scarlett “TELL ME EVERYTHING! LEAVE NO DETAIL OUT!” As Scarlett was telling Luna about what happened at breakfast Luna’s face went from amusement to pure shock. Luna put a hand on Scarletts shoulder “the good thing is that you didn't mark him! You stayed strong and you should be proud of that!” Scarlett hugged Luna.

I bit into a piece of candy and started to feel angry hearing Lyle’s name come out of Scarlett mouth so I laughed “yea Scar i thought you were actually going to bite him!” Scarlett turned to me with anger in her eyes “why would you think that?” I smirked “well you seem to have a problem when it comes to Lyle, i mean i'm not the one who had to chug blood at the club just to be near him!” Luna and Onyx gave me a What the Fuck look and Scarlett smiled evily and said “well at least i’m not a slut and tried to wake him up twice. You seem to like being a tease though.” my fangs were out and my eyes were red with rage. I get up and go to grab Scarlett but Luna and Onyx stand between us. I knock Luna out and she falls to the floor. Scarlett throws Onyx across the room and runs at me screaming “he’s mine!” I'm about to grab Scarlett's hair and punch her when Lyle shows up covered in blood and says “have you guys seen Sebastian i need to borrow his shampoo and body wash, Athena spilled her drink on me?” Stormy yells not far down the hallway “I said I was sorry! I tried to lick him like a cat would when it gives itself a bath but he got all squirmy.” Lyle looked at Stormy and yelled down the hall “you know Athena i could just stop making you candy!” Stormy screamed from down the hall “no I promise I'll be good! But it is such a waste of a smoothie!”

Lyle turned back to us and his eyes got wide with fear and excitement. With our eyes red and fangs out Scarlett and I walked towards him. Both wanted to mark him. Onyx yelled for Lyle to get out of the room as Scarlett went to grab his wrist. I went from wanting to mark Lyle to wanting to hurt Scarlett for trying to get him before me! I grabbed Scarlett’s shirt and accidentally ripped it while I was turning her around. I laughed as she faced me “ wow so it is true, your clothes are just as cheap as you!” Scarlett tries to hit me but i duck and smack her across the face. Scarlett staggers back and as soon as she gets her footing she tries to pull my hair but I trip her. As she falls she grabs my skirt and ripped it off! Scarlett laughs “ pot calling the kettle black?” 

Lyle POV:  
I know Onyx told me to run but there was no way I could move! I hear Sebastian coming down the hall saying “ Stormy told me you needed body wash and shampoo?” as he was handing me the bodywash and shampoo he looked into Scarlett's room and squealed ( yes Sebastian actually did squeal like a highschool girl who hasn't seen her best friend since the summer!). Sebastian smiled “ FINALLY! THE CAT FIGHT IS HAPPENING, AND THEY ARE HALF NAKED WHICH IS EVEN BETTER! LYLE GIVE ME YOUR PHONE SO I CAN RECORD THIS ALEXANDER WILL BE PISSED HE MISSED THIS!” I give him a worried look “ok sure .” I hand him my phone and he starts to record.

Raven POV:  
Scarlett falls and pulls me down with her. She gets on top of me and smacks my face over and over. I try to get up but she pins my arms down and screams “ he’s mine!” Scarletts lets out a growl and bites my neck. ( not the teasing type of biting, the proving he is mine type of biting!) I kicked her in the stomach and she hit the wall. I ran at her and pinned her against the wall. My hands on her throat and my chest pushing into hers I whisper “ at least I don't have to wear a special bra to get his attention!” I bite her neck and she tries to push me off. Scarlett struggles to get free and ends up sliding down so my chest is in her face. I can feel the heat from Scarlett's face on my chest as she bites my nipple. I back away in shock and she takes the chance to punch my chest. I fall to the ground and she gets on top of me to punch me again, but we stop because we smell something delicious. We both look up and notice Lyle has a rather large boner. I lick my lips and Scarlett and I get up to go after him. That's when we see Stormy trying to drag him away. Not only that but she is still wearing his shirt again!

Scarlett and I are no longer interested in Lyle, now we are interested in Stormy. We grab Stormy and drag her in Scarlett's room. Scarlett pins her down and we rip Lyle’s shirt off her, also ripping her shorts in the process. She pushes us off of her, gives us a scared look and runs for her room. Onyx drags Luna out of the room. Sebastian goes after her to make sure she is ok. Lyle goes to run after Stormy but we grab his wrists and pulled him into the room and push him up against the wall. Scarlett goes to bite his wrist before i can. I grab her hair and throw her onto the table. Pulling her hair making her look at me and say “ why the fuck do you think you get to bite him first? “ Her eyes have a hazy look to them and i notice a few drops of blood on her fangs. Scarlett grabs my neck and whispers in my ear “ when you pulled me away from him my fangs sliced his wrist!” I look over at Lyle who seemed both stunned and confused. I could see a small trickle of fresh blood coming from his wrist. Not enough to kill him but enough that we could both get some.

 

I let her go and we pushed Lyle to the bed and crawled over to him. Lyle is too stunned to move so I take his wrist and lick some of the blood that is coming from the wound. The moment my tongue touches his blood i feel something like electricity going through my body. I moan into his wrist. Lyle shudders and his dick twitches. Scarlett hisses at me and grabs his wrist away from me. She sucks the blood and licks the cut so it heals. She gives me a smirk. Thinking she has won because she sealed the wound. I take my fingernail and prick Lyle’s other wrist. I lick the blood that is coming from his wrist and Lyle slides down to the floor. Scarlett niks his neck with her nails and gently started to suck. Im sucking the blood from his wrist while Scarlett is sucking blood from his neck we are both moaning into him and trying not to cum. Lyle is a moaning mess and all i want to do is ride his cock. Scarlett goes to pull his pants down to suck his cock but i smack her “ I am not going to sit here while you suck his cock and i don't get to!” Scarlett hisses and pounces on me, which gives Lyle just enough time to get up and run. He runs out of the room slamming the door closed behind him and Scarlett screams at me “ you let him get away, i wanted him so bad and you had to let him get away!”

Scarlett throws me on the bed and bites me but instead of it hurting it just makes me wet. Scarlett gives me an evil smile “ well since Lyle left and you are partly undressed your going to have to help me with my little problem. I'm assuming you are having the same problem since your panties were light purple and they are now a dark purple.” i try to tell her that's not true but she takes a finger and brushes it against my panties causing me to moan and get even wetter. I'm about to roll so she is on top of me but she grabs my wrist and pins me down “ oh no your not! You are the reason Lyle is gone so your gonna be in his place, which means i'm in charge!” Scarlett picks me up and lays me across her lap. She pulls down my panties and rubs my ass “ your going to count, got it?” I nod and she smacks my ass . I whimper and say “ one.” the next slap is even harder. “ two.” she slaps my ass again and let out a moan. Scarlett slaps my pussy with her palm which causes me to cum all over her hand “ you are supposed to be counting!” I whine “ im sorry!” Scarlett laughs “ are you enjoying this Raven ?” I wiggle my butt so she will keep slapping me “ maybe?!” Scarlett slaps my ass as hard as she can “ Dont Lie to me!” i hiss and say “ yes ! fuck yes i am!” she picks me up and throws me back on the bed. sitting on top of me she says “ you were supposed to be getting punished for letting Lyle get away!” I lift my head up and smirk “ well i'm a kinky bitch so i like being punished!” Scarlett smiles “ i'm glad you said that !” She gets up and pulls leather straps from under her bed. she ties my feet and arms to the sides of the bed and walks to her closet. She pulls out a gym bag and my only thought is does everyone have a bag filled with sex toys and bondage stuff? She pulls out a huge strap on and puts it on. My eyes go wide with fear and excitement. “you need to beg if you want me to fuck you!” i whimper and beg for her to fuck me. “you can beg better than that!” I get mad “you need to fuck me now!” Scarlett laughs “that sounds more like a demand and I don't do those things.” im mad and really horny now but i want her to fuck me so i play her game “please fuck me like the dirty little whore I am. Please fuck me!” Scarlett smiles “that's better.” she gets on the bed pushes the strap on into me. I yell “holy fuck thats huge!” she smirks “oh wait I forgot something. Scarlett pulls out a remote and pushes a button. The strap on started to vibrate! I squirt on it as soon as it vibrates. Scarlett laughs “I've been waiting to try this with someone. I didn't know how good it would feel! “she unties me while still fucking me and flips me over and fucks me from behind. As soon as the strap on hits my g spot I let out a scream! Satisfied with herself Scarlett rams into me faster while slapping my ass, making sure it stays red. After a while i can feel my pussy start to hurt from Scarlett ramming into me. I look back at her and say between moans “Scarlett i can't feel my pussy! Its too much!” Scarlett smirks and digs her nails into my hips “dont worry im about to come anyways!” Scarlett pulls out of me. She flips me over on my back and pulls my legs up over her shoulders and roughly jams the strap on into me. I can feel im about to come. Scarlett sinks her fangs into my leg, rams the strap on so it hits my cervix and cums with a very loud moan. I squirt all over the strap on and bite her arm. She pulls the strap on out of me and we lay next to each other in bliss.

Lyle POV:  
Im sitting on my bed still overwhelmed and cursing my supernatural hearing which should be off. Apparently when i hear two hot girls going at it my hearing gets even better! While im trying to ignore the noises im hearing I remember what happened to Athena. I grab some of my clothes and run to her door. I knock lightly “Athena are you ok sweetie? I brought you a couple of my pairs of clothes.” I hear her lightly sobbing from the other side of the door “Thank you Lyle!” my heart breaks knowing how scared she is “Athena i'm going to go take a shower but after i get out would you like to watch the rest of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory?” Athena says in a happy yet sad voice “that would be nice.” I smile “ok i'll be back in a little bit.” I look back at her door as I make it to the bathroom and see it open slightly and the clothes being pulled inside.

I grab Sebastian's body wash and shampoo and head to the shower. The smoothie had started to get crusty but as soon as the hot water hit my skin it melted away. I thought the shower would be loud enough but I still hear the moans from Raven and Scarlett. My cock feels like it's going to explode! I slowly inched my hand down and start to jerk myself off. I close my eyes and all i see is Raven and Scarlett feeding from me. I wish Raven had not stopped Scarlett from sucking my cock! All I can picture is Scarletts perfect black stained lips wrapped around my cock and Raven feeding from me. I imagine throwing Scarlett on her back and fucking her while Raven sits on her face. I jerked myself off faster thinking of her gigantic tits bouncing in my face. I groan as i cum and it shoots against the shower wall. I clean myself up and finish my shower.

I put on some clothes and head down the hall to check on Athena. I knock on her door and hear a quiet “yes Lyle?” I laugh knowing the only reason she knows its me is because she can hear my heartbeat. “Athena did you want to watch the rest of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory?” again i hear a quiet “yes!” I open her door and she is sitting on her bed snuggling with Phantom and Nightmare in my shirt and shorts. I wonder where her coffin is and then I see the handle poking out from under her bed. I sit on her bed and pull her towards me in a hug “are you ok now? Im sorry Raven and Scarlett scared you.” Athena hugs me back “its ok, i'm just glad that your ok.” Athena laughs “I guess that's what I get for trying to protect you from perverts!” I'm surprised that she wants to protect me so bad must be our magical connection her father talked about. It seems like it has gotten stronger since she hit puberty. I pat her head and say “do you want to find out what happens to Charlie?” she smiles “i don't care about Charlie i want to see the rest of the chocolate factory so I can design mine better!” I grin “you still think your getting the chocolate factory, huh?” she smiles “yup!” I tickle her “ok you goober let's go watch the movie” Just as we had turned the movie back on and sat down on the couch the kittens decided to come join us. They snuggled between Athena and I.

Sebastian POV:  
Not having anyone to play video games with is boring! I keep getting these noobies who don't know how to ready up! Ghostface keeps trying to camp me and Trapper puts all of his traps around the killer shack! But of course my best friend is gone and my new friend is watching a movie with Stormy. Why won't he play video games with me! Is this what it feels like to be the girls? Am i obsessed with Lyle too? I need to make more friends! Maybe I'll start to hang out with Jagger. On second thought i would rather be like the girls and obsessed with Lyle! Maybe if I ask they will let me watch the movie with them. But then again I'm awesome why would they say no! I head down the hall to the living room. As i'm walking I hear sobbing. Its my Onyx! She's crying and Luna is with her down in the kitchen. I enter the kitchen and sit between them. “you girls ok?” Onyx and Luna look at me with red tear streaked faces. They both hug me and shake. Onyx buries her face in my shoulder “it was so scary, i don't know why Raven and Scarlett acted that way, but those weren't my friends.” Luna clung to my arm “its like they were rabid!” I got up and made them both smoothies “if you girls want we can go watch Charlie and the Chocolate Factory with Lyle and Stormy.” they both shake their heads yes and we head up the stairs.

We enter the living room and i ask “hey Lyle and Stormy is their room for three more?” Lyle and Stormy pat the couch beside them. Onyx snuggles with me. Stormy sees how upset Luna is and snuggles with her instead of Lyle. Phantom jumps on Lyles lap and Nightmare jumps on his shoulder. We get to the boat scene and Stormy is sitting straight up “no freakin way! This is scary!” she hides her face in Lunas shoulder. Stormy peek every so often “Llye you are a liar you didn't tell me this was going to happen! Their are dead people and snakes! I didn't sign up for this!” Stormy complains but still watches it. Once the scene is over she playfully hits Lyle in the shoulder “next time you need to warn me about the scary parts!” “ok, ok i'll tell you next time. I just didn't want to ruin the movie for you!” she sits down and we continue the movie.

Raven POV:  
After lying on the bed for a while Scarlett sits up and looks sad. “I can't believe we hurt our friends! I feel so ashamed.” I sit up on my arms “I feel bad too.” Scarlett winks at me “i wasnt talking about the sex part because that was fun.” I chuckle “i know, you were talking about us hurting Onyx, Luna and Stormy.” Scarlett gives me a worried look “do you think they will ever forgive us?” I look at the floor “i think they will but it will take some time. It wouldn’t hurt if we went and apologized. It sounds like they are watching Willy Wonka still.” Scarlett starts to put on a new pair of clothes “well then let's go the sooner we apologize the sooner this whole awkward thing can be over!” I change and we head to the living room.

We get to the living room and Stormy sees us and clings to Lyle for dear life. Onyx and Luna look worried. we both put up our hands and scarlett says “we just want to apologize for what we did. It was really fucked up.” I look at the floor nervously and ask “we would like to speak to Lyle alone for a minute. Stormy hisses and clings to Lyle even tighter. He pats her head and tells her its ok. He follows us out into the hallway. We are both nervous as he crosses his arms “I know you want to apologize but I honestly don't remember much. I do remember you girls fighting and you both tearing my shirt off of Athena, but i must have blacked out after. I remember coming to and you girls were still fighting so i left to take a shower to get the smoothie off me.” We both stare at him in shock wondering how he didn't remember. Scarlett looked into his eyes to see if he was lying. But shook her head no he wasn't lying. Lyle gave us a serious look “ if you should apologize to anybody it should be Athena. It's just right now she doesn't completely trust you two, so I would have to be out here with her.” Scarlett and I looked in the living room to see Stormy looking at us from the couch. Lyle went by the couch and talked to her. She looked worried but he told her nothing bad would happen. They came out into the hallway with Stormy clinging to Lyle. I tried to reach to pat Stormy’s shoulder but she backed away. Using a calm voice i said “Stormy we are so sorry we hurt you, we never meant for that to happen. Something just came over us.” Scarlett gave her an apologetic smile “we would never intentionally hurt you or want to scare you.” Stormy straightened up “I wasn't scared! I was shocked you guys would do something like that!” Stormy got mad and stepped forward so she was in front of us “all i was trying to do was protect Lyle and you had to come after me! All I try to do is protect Lyle incase something like this or something worse ever happened! Incase you haven't noticed I don't exactly fit into my old clothes! I have been borrowing Lyle’s because of that fact! I don't choose his clothes because I want to make you angry Raven nor do I hang around with him to make you angry Scarlett. I do it because he is my friend and i feel more of a connection with him than I have with any of you lately!” Stormy folds her arms over her chest and glares at us. We both feel even more awful than we did before. Scarlett pulls Stormy into a hug and Stormy lets her.I hug both of them and Scarlett and I both promise to not act the way we did ever again. And that if we have a problem we will talk to the person about it. I ask Lyle if its ok if watch the movie too. He looks into the living room and everyone nods that it was ok. Lyle goes to get more popcorn as Scarlett and I sit on the floor. Onyx and Luna pat the couch beside them. Scarlett sits next to Onyx and I sit next to Luna. I hug Luna and she says “my first time was much worse but you still scared me, both of you!” Onyx look at Scarlett “yea that was fucked up but I get it, it happens to all of us!” Onyx hugs Scarlett and whispers to her “don't do it again!” and kisses her on the cheek.

As we watched the rest of the movie and it seemed like everyone had forgiven us. Onyx and Scarlett were cuddling as were Luna and I. Stormy and Sebastian were sitting in front of the TV with big smiles on their faces. Lyle was sitting in a chair with the kittens sleeping in his lap. The movie ended and we all headed to bed. Nightmare followed me to my room and jumped right in mine and Alexander’s coffin, Snuggling up right on my pillow. I put my hands on my hips and look at Nightmare “excuse me missy but i have to sleep in there to you know!” Nightmare sneezes and moves over. I snuggle with her and fall asleep to her purrs.


	11. A new kind of Dullsville

Lyle POV:  
Raven is up and the first down to breakfast. “hey Raven you ok?” she smiles “yes i just had a hard time sleeping i'm going to see my parents later and i don't know how they will react. I have had a bit of a growth spurt since I saw them last!” I sit down next to her “well do you want them to see you as you are or as you were?” she shrugged “i would rather them see me how i was before.” I smile “well that's why they make minimizer bras.” Raven looked surprised so I explained “back home i had a friend who went through some “changes” and she didn't want anyone to know, so we got her a minimizer bra. She was already having trouble with comments about her body and the bra helped a lot.” Raven hugged me “thank you thank you thank you! I'm going to order one right now!” 

Raven POV:  
I went online and found the bra I was looking for! I'm just happy the store is only over in hipsterville! I found Jameson and gave him a big smile and a hug. He looks at me suspiciously “Miss Raven you aren't usually this affectionate unless you want something or you are struggling from grief and since you have a smile on your face I assume it is because you want something.” I give him a shocked look and he straightens up and says “I mean what can I do for you miss Raven?” I grin and say “well Jameson i'm going to need you to go get me a bra in town. It's a shop in Hipsterville and it specializes in minimizer bras. So when I go see my parents they wont be so surprised by my new figure.” Jameson looks horrified that he is going to have to go out and get a bra. He bows and goes to leave. He turns around “Miss Raven if i didn't love you i would have had to decline. Please leave me a plate of Master Lyle’s delicious breakfast for when I return.” Before Jameson leaves i ask him one more thing “do you think you could pick Stormy up some clothes, all she has is Lyle’s clothes and I know she misses her old ones. Plus we could get matching outfits!” Jameson bows and leaves and I bounce up the stairs to go get ready for school.

Lyle POV:  
After everyone had eaten i pulled Jameson aside “Jameson i'm going to need something from you, do you remember when i ask you to get some odd things for me?” Jameson nods his head and I smile. “I'm going to make a sunscreen for the vampires. All i need is a little bit of your blood.” Jameson's eyes go big and then he collects himself and calmly says “Master Lyle if anyone else had asked for this i would tell them, how do the kids put it? Ah yes hell no, But because it is you I will give you my blood. After all, everything you have created for us has worked out so far. I just implore you that when you do you apply it to one of the older vampires and only test their hand. We don't want them to go out in full sunlight and burn. If you do make some i would like some as well. I don't burn in the sun per say but it is still uncomfortable.” i smile “of course Jameson.” Jameson laughs “Master Lyle you are changing vampires lives as we know it! If this works we will be more like humans and it will allow us to be able to interact with humans more. I know i for one greatly appreciate it. It warms my cold heart to see my Masters and their friends so happy. If this sunscreen does work you could bottle it and sell it to vampires all over the world. I just don't want to run out of blood.” I put my hand on his shoulder “Don't worry Jameson, I wouldn't take all your blood, i'll take most of it but not all of it!” Jameson’s ghost white face got even whiter. I laugh “Jameson i'm kidding! The sunscreen doesnt need alot of your blood. Only a few drops. Jameson looks relieved and laughed.

Raven POV:  
School went but slow as usual. Of course, all I could think about was going to visit my parents. I just hope they won't be in too much shock when they see me! 

When we all got back to the mansion I noticed Jameson had put a package on my coffin. It was my minimizer bra! I put it on and look at myself as best I can, damn being a vampire and mirrors not working! I looked a bit more like how I used to before I turned! Well at least my boobs did. I ran down the hall and lightly knocked on Stormy's door “Hey Stormy i was thinking about going to see my parents and didn't know if you wanted to go see Billy and Henry?” Stormy poked her head out “i would love to go see Billy and Henry, but how do you know Henry is there?” I smirked “when is Henry not at my parents house?” she laughed and then had a worried look on her face “Raven where did your boobs go? Oh no did you lose your boobs because mine grew! Was there a balance i dont know of where if too many girls in one house have big boobs one of the other girls boobs shrink?” I burst out laughing “Stormy that's not how that works! I got a minimizer bra so i look more like the old me for when I see my parents!” Stormy looked less worried and laughed. We both laughed as we headed down the stairs. Lyle was in the kitchen making something that smelled weird. Stormy came up behind him and hugged him “Hey Lyle what are you making?” Lyle turned around nervously and put the lid on the pot “i'm making dinner for tomorrow night!! What would you ladies like?” I smiled and said “Well Stormy and I were going to go visit my parents and my brother and we were wondering if you wanted to come along?” Lyle laughed “why? would you like me to come along?” I looked at the floor and said in embarrassment “well ever since you became the new owner of half the town my parents have been worried they might lose their house. So i was figuring if you came with us you can reassure them that everything will be ok!” Lyle thinks for a minute and agrees. We climb into Lyle’ s van and head to my parents house.

We get there and I'm standing with my hand over the doorbell. I'm so nervous about seeing my parents! I ring the doorbell and hear my mother's voice telling us she would be a minute. She opens the door and looks shocked. A minute later she pulls me into a bear hug with tears in her eyes “Raven we have missed you so much! How was camp! Why haven't you called? wow you matured well away!” My mom stares at Lyle “Who is this?” I pull away from her hug “well mom remember when you heard about the new guy who owns most of the town?” I point to Lyle “that's him.” Lyle extends his hand and shakes my moms hand “its very nice to meet you Mrs. Madison.” My mom is shocked “I didn't expect you to be so young or so handsome!” Lyle blushed and my mom hurried us inside. She told us to sit on the couch and she brought out a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. She yelled for my dad and as soon as he saw me he lifted me up in a hug “Hey kiddo where have you been we missed you!” I laughed “I got back from camp a couple of weeks ago and I have been going to night school!” my mom and dad looked at each other in shock. My dad asked “so you like going to school now?” I laughed “a little more than I did before!” my mom asked in a confusing tone “Alexander can wake you up without you getting upset?” I gave her an innocent look “not exactly.” Stormy with half a cookie in her mouth. speaks up “she is whiny in the morning unless their is breakfast made!” I glare at Stormy and she says “Lyle has been making us breakfast every morning. It's super yummy and it makes Raven less grumpy!” my mom and dad laugh and my dad says “well Raven did have to have her moms famous eggs and bacon in order for her to be less grumpy!” embarrassed by the fact that the food is the only thing that motivates me i quickly change the subject and point to Lyle “so dad this is the guy who is now the new owner of more than half the town!” Lyle shakes my dads hand “it's nice to meet you Mr. Madison.” My dad looks at my mom and she shrugs “i know he is really young to be a landlord!” we all sit down in the living room and my dads looks at Lyle “so how did you come into owning more than half of our town?” 

Lyle laughs “I inherited it from my birth parents. They owned the land years ago and when they passed it got handed down to me.” My mom hugged Lyle “sweetheart im so sorry.” my dad put a hand on his shoulder “I know you don't know us very well but if you need anything we are here for you.” Lyle smiled “thank you!” my dad seeing that Stormy had eaten all but four cookies divided them up between the rest of us. 

My mom wanted help making another batch of cookies so i left Stormy and Lyle to talk to my dad. Billy and Henry must have sensed Stormy was in the house because they came bouncing down the stairs. When they got to the living room I heard Billy said in a disappointed tone “oh it's only you Raven.” I popped my head out of the door to the kitchen “well it's nice to see you too!” Billy and Henry both looked very confused. They looked at me and then back at Stormy then back at me. Henry pointed to Stormy “who is that?” Stormy gave them a big braces free grin “IT’S ME SILLY’S!” Billy and Henry's jaws dropped and they both yelled “STORMY!?” Stormy smiled and Henry said very loudly “WOW YOU GOT HOTTER!!” Billy yelled “WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?” I sat on the couch next to her and Henry seemed less impressed but asked me “you changed too Raven, what have you guys been doing?” Stormy smiled “Raven is on the same diet as me! Also Lyle makes us breakfast and candy!” my parents look at me confused “Alexander had me try a new diet and i really love it! It was originally for camp but I loved it so much I stuck to it. Lyle does make delicious food as well.” My dad smirks and yells to my mom “hey honey i think we should put you on that diet!” my mom comes out with a spatula and hits my day playfully on the arm. She whispers in his ear “we will see!” When did my parents become pervs? 

Henry looked confused and said to Stormy “Scientifically speaking your body wouldn't change that much just from a diet, it looks like you had a growth spurt.” I whispered to Henry “be careful Henry your nerd is showing!” he gave me a sour look and Stormy said “i did have a growth spurt! Sebastian said i got hit by the puberty truck and it kept on going!” my parents looked shocked and Lyle and I laughed. Stormy goes upstairs to play video games with Billy and Henry but before she does i pull Billy and Henry aside and whisper “If you guys so much as try to flirt with Stormy, Alexander will have your butts!” they both look scared and run up the stairs to go play video games. I sit back down on the couch and Lyle laughs “why did you tell them that? You know Alexander wouldn't hurt them.” I whisper “i know that i just don't want them getting any ideas.”

My dad turns his attention back to Lyle “so Lyle have you thought about any changes you would want to make to the town?” Lyle sits straight up “actually i have!” my mom came from the kitchen and sat down by my dad, both of them looking nervous. “I would like to open up a few places for the teens in the area. The only thing we have right now is The Crypt and while it is amazing I would like there to be more.” my parents look relieved and Lyle continues “just for my own personal amusement i want to open up a comic book shop and a record store. It also wouldn't hurt to have an alternative clothing store. The only way i can get clothes I like is to travel an hour away. I'm going to hold a town meeting to see what the people of the town want, not just the teens. I want it to be everyone's town not just the snobby. Forgive me for being crude but i will not run the town like Trevor and his mother did, i want everyone to feel equal not separated like they made people feel.” my dad folded his arms and said “I see you met the brat and his mother!” my mom nudged him “we shouldn't talk about them like that!”

I spoke up “mom you can, Lyle already met trevor and doesn't like him. Lyle was the one who stood up for us at Hasty’s when Trevor was harassing us. Trevor tried to hurt Scarlett and Lyle protected her!” My parents looked shocked. My mom said “this is the first time we are hearing about this, what exactly happened?” Lyle went to talk but i beat him to it “Alexander, Stormy, Scarlett, Onyx, Luna, Sebastian, Becky, Matt, Jagger and I were at Hasty’s after my first day of class and trevor showed up. He tried to antagonize us and be a bully. So Scarlett told him off and that made him mad, when Scarlett tried to leave Trevor put his hands on her to stop her. That's when Lyle stepped in and put Trevor in his place!” my parents looked happy and my mom said “I hope you didn't hurt him too badly.” Lyle smiled “Trevor tried to attack me so I defended myself, i may have dislocated his arm in the process.” my dad smiled “you defended yourself and you did what was necessary. Thank you for protecting our daughter and her friends.” Lyle grinned “I would defend anyone who was being bullied. Especially if they are just being there awesome selves! I am glad I found these guys, I was a little worried when I was first drove through town. No offence but this seemed like a cookie cutter town and i didnt think there would be any alternative style people here.” my parents laughed and my mom said “we hope that will change now that you are going to be building a much more exciting town!” my dad grinned “you know Lyle, Sarah and I used to be hippies! We were all about peace and love. We let Raven be who she wanted to be and that's why she is so free spirited today! “my dads happy tone turned to sadness “when Sarah got pregnant with Billy we got confronted by Mrs. Mitchell. She told us if we didn't change our ways we would have to leave town. With Sarah being pregnant and Raven so young we figured it would be too risky to leave town. So we gave in and became like everyone else.” i sat up shocked “Dad i had no idea, why didn't you tell me?” my mom sat next to me and hugged me “we figured that it was in the past and we have a better life now. We are sorry we kept this from you! But now that Trevor’s parents don't control the town we can let a little bit of our inner hippie out!” im still shocked but happy that my parents get to be themselves again. My mom got excited “i finally get to put up the bead curtains again! And the incense!” we all laugh and I realize what I thought was going to be a scary visit turned out to be just like when I was human. 

 

A smiling Stormy and a frowning Billy and Henry came down stairs. As soon as they were all downstairs Stormy spoke up “I have an announcement to make, i have finally beaten Billy and Henry at video games! As you can see they are a little upset by being beaten by a girl, but that means they shouldn't have taught me to play!” Billy and Henry stick their tongues out at Stormy and she laughs. Stormy runs up and hugs Lyle tight “Lyle?” he looks at her “yes Athena what do you want?” Stormy smiles shyly and looks at him with puppy eyes “since i was so epic at kicking butt in the video games i think i should get head pats as a reward!” Lyle just chuckles and pats her head softly. But wait a minute where my head pats? Billy smiles at Stormy “yeah well next time you won't be so lucky.” Henry shrugs “i guess we taught her well!” Stormy giggled “well it’s not only you two i’ve been playing with. Sebastian has been playing video games with me!” Henry jumps up “i knew it. I knew we weren't that good of teachers!” Billy groans and Stormy laughs and hugs him “its ok Billy i'll go easy on you next time!” Stormy lets go of Billy and his face is beet red. Henry looks at Stormy “you know Stormy you hurt my feelings too.” Stormy moves and hugs Henry, whose face also goes red when she hugs him. My dad laughs and says “ it's a shame you didnt move when you were just a kid Lyle, Raven could have had another friend growing up besides Becky.” i give my dad a what the fuck look. Lyle laughed “ i was actually supposed to move in with the Mitchell’s after my parents died.” Stormy and both yelled “ SO YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN LIVING WITH TREVOR?!” Billy and Henry both said “ I would feel so bad for you if that happened!” Lyle nervously laughed “ i would have been friends with him, until I realized how much of a jerk he is.” My mom was excited “ then you would have met our Raven and been friends with her?” Lyle nods his head yes. My dad smiled “ if you had grown up with Raven you would have made a cute couple.” my mom nodded her head “ you two do look cute together, i mean we love Alexander but if Raven had not met him we would want her to be with you!” Stormy got up and sat next to Lyle. She held him in a hug “ No Raven would not be with Lyle because he is mine. I saw him first and I called dibs!” My dad smiled “ well we have to respect the dibs rule!” 

I know my mom and dad have to get up early in the morning for work so i pretend i'm getting tired. My parents tell us we are more than welcome to stay the night but i tell them we are renovating the mansion early tomorrow. Before we go i ask Lyle if he will take a picture of all of us. He agrees and we all take a group picture, and then one of Stormy, Billy and Henry. My mom and dad walk us out and before I get in Lyle’s van i give them both one last big hug goodbye. My dad yells after us “don't be strangers!”

As we drive home I started to cry. Lyle puts his hand on my shoulder “Raven are you ok?” I smile “I'm fine, just so happy everything went ok!” Lyle laughs “well why wouldn't it? I get you haven't seen your parents since before the summer but you couldn't have changed that much!” I laugh nervously “i did change quite a lot.” I also became a vampire! I didn't say anything else the rest of the drive home because I was afraid I would tell Lyle too much and spill that i was a vampire. I mean I don't understand how he hasn't figured it out yet! Maybe his butt takes up so much space his brain can't function or it could be that his blood goes to other places than his brain most of the time living with such beautiful buxom girls! 

Lyle POV:  
Well that was a fun yet embarrassing visit. Im happy Ravens family is so nice and that Raven or Athena did not get hungry! I'm glad i know more about Mrs. Mitchell's hold over the town. It's awful what she did to Ravens parents but i'm going to listen to the people of this town and make it so we are more like family. Thinking about family makes me miss the pack. I should visit them soon. After im settled in my house i'll take a trip, I just don't know how the gang will handle me being gone for so long. Or how Athena will handle it!

When we get back to the mansion i call the gang into the living room. I pulled out a pen and paper and said “ok there are going to be some changes around town. New stores going up and such. So I would like all of your opinions on what should be built. I'm already planning on putting in an alt clothing store, a record store and a comic book shop. I'm holding a town meeting tomorrow and getting opinions from the townsfolk.” as soon as I finished everyone’s hands went up. I picked Sebastian and he said excitedly “a gaming store and an arcade, you know like one of the big ones in japan!” Scarlett went next “well there was a place Onyx and I went last month in a town called Greendale called Monster Golf. it's a glow in the dark mini golf place that has all sorts of animatronic monsters!” Onyx chimed in “it was really cool!” Raven was up next “you would have to ask Jagger, but in his last club he had other rooms to hang out in. so maybe expanding the club?” I wrote all of this down and i get to a bouncing Athena. Athena blurts out “CANDY STORE! A REALLY BIG ONE , LIKE THE SIZE OF NEW YORK!” we all laugh and throw ideas back and forth. Everyone stays in the living room and talks about what they would want in the town and I call the mayor to set up a town meeting at noon tomorrow.

Stormy’s POV:  
I headed back to my room to make a list of what I think should be in the town and to cuddle Phantom. Im half way through my list and all I can think about is how good Lyle looked today. Now i know why Scarlett feels the way she does! I just want to bite him, among other things. Wait a minute i'm thinking like a perv now! I'm thinking like a doodiehead! It's because i kept hanging out with the big tittied doodieheads! I'm turning into one of them! Oh my goth this is bad! I put my pillow over my head and Phantom meows at me worried. “no Phantom i’m fine.” I pulled her onto my lap and pet her. I hope I don't turn into any more of a doodiehead.

 

Lyle POV:  
I find Jameson in the kitchen siping what looks like chamomile tea with blood in it. I sit down next to him “so Jameson how did your night go?” Jameson smiled “i’m drinking tea to try to calm my nerves.” I give him a confused look “are you ok Jameson?” Jameson laughs “never better Master Lyle, i just am going to propose to Ms. Ruby tomorrow night.” i gave Jameson i hug “Congratulations Jameson! I'm so happy for you! Won't it be hard to tell Ruby your secret?” Jameson laughs “Miss Ruby figured it out after the first few dates!” I sat back in my chair shocked and he continued “we were on a date and a waiter was picking up some broken glass from the floor. He cut himself and my eyes were red and my fangs popped out. I knew Miss Ruby has seen by her reaction. She was frightened but more curious. When I dropped her off back at her house she asked me. I have never loved anyone human or vampire like i love Miss Ruby so i told her. She has not treated me differently since and we are both glad she knows. Now I can be more myself.” i was so happy for Jameson and I wanted to help him anyway i could. Jameson let out a sigh “I not only want to ask for Miss Ruby’s hand in marriage but once the young Master and Mistress are able to tend to themselves i will go into retirement. Then i will ask Miss Ruby’s hand in the vampiric bonds of marriage! Now the only thing is how do i ask her? I want it to be romantic. If I'm being honest i want to give Miss Ruby the world!” I put a hand on his shoulder “no matter what you do Ruby will love it because she loves you! You are an amazing person with a heart of gold. You are part of my family Jameson and if you need any help at all i'm here for you!”Jameson smiled “thank you Master Lyle, i appreciate it!” 

Jameson and I sat there in silence for a few minutes smiling. “Jameson if you don't mind when you go out tomorrow would you mind picking up a few more picture frames? I have some photos i want to put around the house.” Jameson gave me a confused look “photos of what Master Lyle?” I grin “oh did I not tell you? I took pictures of everyone!” Jameson’s eyes went big and I pulled out my phone to show him. As i'm showing him the pictures his eyes go from big to huge! Jameson laughs “Master Lyle the things you come up with make everyone so happy! I didn't think this was possible! It's absolutely amazing. But considering who your parents were i'm not surprised!” Jameson got up to get more blood tea and as soon as he sat down he said “I almost forgot, Alexander’s grandmother had some photograph frames! When Master Alexander moved in I put them away seeing as how he wouldn't have any use for them. I would gladly show you where they are, now that we have photographs to put in them.” I smiled “that would be wonderful Jameson!” Jameson led me down to the basement which consisted of a long spiral staircase that never seemed to end! When we finally got to the end there were three doors. I knew one of them was to Constantine’s office and the other door to the basement. Jameson saw my puzzled confusion while I was looking at the third door and whispered “we never go in there! The only one who does is Master Constantine and i always hear strange noises coming from behind the door.” i blurted out “I knew there was a dungeon!” Jameson laughed “Oh Master Lyle your imagination gets the better of you! The wine cellar is behind this door!” Jameson opened the door and i peeked inside. It really was just a wine cellar “and by wine cellar you mean?” Jameson smiled “blood.” I laughed “ok so nothing to out of the ordinary!” We entered the basement and jameson pulled out a very dusty box from the back wall. He opened it up and it was filled with picture frames made out of pure gold! I looked at Jameson “why don't you keep these in a safe? They have to be worth a fortune!” Jameson shakes his head and laughs “nothing gets stolen in a house full of vampires! We would smell them before they even opened the door!” we both laugh and I grab the box to bring it upstairs. 

Before I head to my room to copy the pictures i ask Jameson for one final thing. “Jameson the next time you go out could you pick me up a phlebotomy kit?” Jameson smiled “Master Lyle i would love to but we already have one in the mansion. It is in Master Constantine’s office. When vampires are children they need to be fed from the vein. Not knowing if Miss Athena would be able to control her thirst, Master Constantine decided to get a phlebotomy kit by posing as a med student. They found a donor named Adam who agreed to help. The same Adam who helped Miss Raven after she first turned. Miss Raven had to learn control by learning to be in a room with a human who is bleeding.” Jameson starts to head downstairs “by the way, why do you need it?” I smirk “it would be easier for me to get blood from you and this way I can store it instead of coming to you each time i want to make sunscreen. I also want it so i can give you some of my blood to put in the food when I'm gone.” Jameson looks horrified “IS THAT WHAT HAS BEEN MAKING YOUR FOOD SO DELICIOUS?!” I smile “yes Jameson well that and a little bit of magic imbued into the food as well, it helps give all the food sustenance.” Jameson looks ill “so thats what has been putting a pep in my step and making me more active.” Jameson smiles “so i should tell Miss Ruby you should thank her because-” i yell and run up to my room “JAMESON STOP TELLING ME ABOUT YOUR SEX LIFE!” I close my door and then open it again and yell “PLEASE BRING UP THAT KIT AND LEAVE IT OUTSIDE THE DOOR!” I shut my door thinking why does the butler get more action than me?

After I print out all of the photos and put them in frames i get a knock on my door. Jameson had left the kit outside my door with a couple vials of his blood and a card. It had a picture of a sad kitten saying sorry. On the inside it said “that i get more poontang than you!” I laugh and close my door. I put up spells along my walls so the vampires can't smell my blood then i extract it using the phlebotomy kit. I thank the universe that my spells work and seal my cut. But that doesn't stop me from checking if there is any claw marks on my door. Satisfied that none of the hormonal teenage vampires will come after me i close my door and go to sleep. Im half asleep and sense a small vampire getting in my bed along with a fluff ball. Athena grabs my arm and cuddles into me. She seems worried so i put my arm around her and pull her into me which seems to surprise her alot. I fall asleep to the purring of Phantom next to my head.

 

Lyle POV:  
The next day

I wake up much earlier than any of my vampiric roommates. I get up careful not to wake Athena. I lift her up off of me and put a big stuffed panda in my place. She snuggles into it and smiles. I was going to wait to give it to her later but that was before she snuck in my room and I became her cuddle buddy all night. I tiptoe down the stairs and out of the house so I don't wake anyone up. I drive to the town hall where i'm greeted by almost the whole town waiting for the meeting to start at the front steps. I get out of my van and as i'm heading inside i get hellos from everyone. After everyone is seated I begin my speech “i’m sorry this was such a last minute meeting but I thought that since our town has had some fresh new faces, why not get some more? The new people to this town were attracted by the update of the town when the local club was built. I've been thinking why not add more stores and hangouts to the town. Expand it so more people will be attracted to it. Now i know what your thinking, how will this affect the businesses already running and will other businesses be shut down because of it? The answer is that nothing will be shut down and it won't affect any other business because there won't be any competitors. I want to add new stores, the ones we don't have in this town. I have already come up with a few things for the town. I would like to put in a Monster golf, a big arcade, a comic book store, a record store, an alt clothing store, a gaming store, and if the owner of The Crypt would allow i would like to expand his club as well. I'm also thinking of building a candy and chocolate shop” I laugh and think of Athena. “I would like to have a vote for those stores.” everyone's hand went up voting yes. I stare at Mrs. Mitchell and a scowling Trevor and say “I would also like to hear all of your ideas as well. I not only want this to be a town I want this town to be like a family, and that if you have problems you aren't afraid to talk to me so we can figure out the best solution.” Mrs. Mitchell and Trevor glare at me. Mrs. Mitchell even goes to get up to come up to me but Mr. Mitchell puts a hand on her shoulder and she sits down. Everyone else raises their hands and they each tell me what they would want. By the end of the 3 hour long meeting i had enough ideas to build a whole new town! I had listened to everyone's request and the townspeople had come to a conclusion of what they wanted. 

I got back to the mansion and everyone was waiting for me in the kitchen. Of course they had their plates and silverware in front of them. I smiled “well i thought you all wanted to hear about how the town meeting went but i see your just interested in me for my breakfast making skills. I guess i will let Jameson make breakfast because I need to work on plans for the town” everyone shouts “No!” Athena stands up “we are very interested in how the town meeting went but we are also hungry, and you do make the best food!” Athena turned to Jameson “no offence Jameson!” Jameson nodded “oh Miss Athena I wholeheartedly agree with you.” I laugh and work on breakfast. This morning i'm making Crepes and strawberries. After everyone gets their food they look at their plates in confusion. Sebastian pokes his crepe “um Lyle what happened to the pancakes, they seem a little flat.” Raven adds “your pancakes are usually so fluffy and moist and this looks like you took all the fluff out of it!” I laugh “Crepes are supposed to look like that. Crepes are a french style pancake. I put the strawberries in the middle and a line of whip cream. Your supposed to fold it over like a burrito and eat it with a fork.” I drizzled maple syrup on mine and took a bite. Everyone else copied me and took a bite. As they were chewing their faces lit up with happiness one by one. Athena looked at me “is there anything you can't cook?” I smiled “well there's one thing I have been wanting to make but if i make it i would be making a lot of it.” I paused so the anticipation would build and Scarlett yelled “well, What is it?” I grinned “I would love to make you guys chicken fried steak with mashed potatoes and biscuits, but i don't think you would like it-” Sebastian stood up “ THAT WAS MY FAVORITE THING TO EAT WHEN I LIVED IN TEXAS!” I grinned and thought to myself you mean besides the people. Sebastian was jumping up and down in his seat “Lyle you have to make chicken fried steak PLEASE!!!!” It was funny to see Sebastian beg. I said teasingly “i could but i dont think everyone else would eat it.” Sebastian looked at everyone “the man wants to make us the best food on the planet! Yall better say yes!” I laugh “Sebastian your texan is showing.” Sebastian sat down “sorry it happens when i get excited.” I laugh “well then I will pick up the ingredients the next time I go out.” before Sebastian went up stairs to get ready for school he hugged me. “thanks man!” 

I get ready for school and head to my van. Athena is waiting for me by my van. I pat her head “Athena what are you doing?” Athena smiles “going to school with you!” I laugh “sweetie you don't go to my school, you are homeschooled. If you showed up with me the teacher would notice and kick you out.” she smiled and hugged my arm “you can tell them im your class buddy! You know like people have therapy pets? I can be that but not an animal!” I give her a puzzled look “so you want to come to school with me and when the teachers asks who you are your going to say your my therapy friend?” Athena stands on her tiptoes and pats my head “exactly!” I laugh “sweetie that's not how that works.” she gives me the puppy dog eyes and says innocently “but that's how I want it to work!” Athena starts to get sad so I hug her “when I get back I will spend some time with you i promise but right now I need to go to school, I'm going to be late.” Athena hangs her head “i guess that's ok!” I scoop her up and she giggles as I run her back to the house. I let her down at the front door and give her a big hug. As I drive away I yell “i'll be back soon!” I hear Athena yell “thanks for the panda!” I think to myself how did she know it was hers? Well it could have been the storm cloud on its paw or the fact that it has her name on the other paw.

School goes by rather quickly. In between classes we have a free period so I decided to take my violin to the music room and play before the free period is up. I'm halfway through Linsey Stirling’s version of The Phantom of the Opera when Sebastian pokes his head in the room. He sits down on the teachers desk “hey Lyle you're pretty good with that violin. Would you want to jam out sometime?” I stop playing “that sounds awesome Sebastian.” Sebastian smiles “well how about after school. I got my bass at home as well as my electric guitar and a set of drums.” i smile “that sounds cool, i promised i would spend some time with Stormy so could she tag along?” Sebastian laughs “of course she can, i just hope Scarlett or Raven doesn't get jealous, you know what happened last time. If you don't remember I have a copy saved on my phone, I kinda sent it to my phone through your phone. I figured you wouldn't mind. But we gotta get back to class, bye!” Sebastian ran back to class and all I can think is I hope he didn't delete the video from my phone. It would be awkward and it would give him way too much satisfaction if i asked for him to send the video to me. 

School got out and we all headed home. Athena was waiting on the steps for me. I chuckled “Athena would you like to hear Sebastian and i play some music?” Athena lit up “of course i would!” We met Sebastian in his room. Having never been in his room i had to say it looked like a rock stars dream! He has two bass guitars, a really nice drum set, a mic and an electric guitar! Athena made herself comfortable on the couch and Sebastian plugged his guitar in. I pulled out my violin from its case as Sebastian waited. Sebastian smiles “so what song should we play?” I grin “Sebastian do you know the song Nemo by Nightwish?” Sebastian starts playing and I joined in. I have to admit we do sound good together. About an hour in Sebastian and Athena took a smoothie break and he asked if I knew how to play his drum’s. I was dumbfounded because I clearly remember Alexander telling me Sebastian is a music lover, and that he never lets anyone play his instruments. I ask Sebastian “are you sure? I haven't played in a while and they are really nice drums.” Sebastian laughs “are you worried because Alexander told you I never let anyone touch my instruments?” Can vampires read minds? I chuckle “kind of.” Sebastian hands me his drum sticks “i'm sure, now let's jam!” I run a little practice drums and start to get the hang of it again. I forgot how much fun this can be! We played a couple of Nightwish songs, a few Rob Zombie songs and a Metallica song. Athena dances to each one of the songs. We ended the jam session by playing Thunderstruck by AC/DC with Sebastian on the guitar and myself on the violin. The jam session was so much fun and I was so into i didn't notice that Athena had fallen asleep or that it was close to dawn. While Sebastian was putting his guitars back in their cases I nudged Athena “sweetie will you make it back to bed?” she smiled “well your going there anyways.” I chuckle “no not in my room in your room, you need to sleep in your room.” Athena mumbles “but your room is much comfier than mine, all i have is a kitten. When i'm in your room i have a kitten and a Lyle!” I pick her up “well either way we need to leave Sebastian's room because he wants to go to bed.” . It was cute when she did this before but now its just awkward. She hangs onto my neck and I can feel her fangs coming out. I know she won't bite me but that doesn't mean she’s not tempted.

Stormy POV:  
I'm so tempted to bite Lyle! He smells so good and his skin feels so soft. But I don't think he will like that very much, or he might like it alot. Lyle drops me on his bed so he can give me a shirt so I'm not walking around in the buff. I take one of his pillows and start to fall asleep. Lyle goes to pick me back up to bring me to my room. I use all of my vampire strength and hold onto his bed. He tries to pick me up and fails. Eventually after 10 minutes of trying to pick me up, he gives up and puts the comforter on me. Before Lyle can close the door Phantom walks her furry butt in the room and cuddles next to me on my pillow. Lyle gets in bed and pulls me next to him so I can cuddle him. As i fall asleep my only though is haha i win!


	12. Fashion and Forts!

Stormy POV:  
I wake up to a snoring Lyle. I'm surprised he is still sleeping when he should be making breakfast! I nudge him “Lyle wake up you need to make breakfast!” he rolls over so he is right in front of my face. I poke his face “Wake up and go make breakfast!” he bats my hand away and pulls me into him so my face is in his neck. I give up and try to go back to sleep but he smells so good. I lean into and sniff his neck. I shudder from how good he smells. I feel my fangs come out and I'm so tempted to bite him. I trace my fangs against his neck and it must have tickled him because he pushed me away and scratched his neck. He pulled me into him just as I was finishing a yawn. My mouth was still open when he pulled me into his neck. I couldn't retract my fangs in time and i bit him! When i bit him Lyle let out a moan which confused me and made me happy. I Retraced my fangs and pulled away shocked at what I had just done. But it wasn't my fault because he had pulled me into him! It wasn't like i bit him on purpose! Lyle was already bleeding so i just had to seal the wound up. I can't just leave him with his neck bleeding in a house full of vampires, that would just be irresponsible! The second his blood hit my tongue i wanted more! His blood tasted like liquid fire. It felt like a warm hug but better! I let his blood flow down my throat and into my stomach. Before i knew it i was sitting on top of him and drinking from his neck. I don't know how he was still asleep but he was. He whimpered and i felt something poking me! I was confused and happy again. I sat up and sealed the cut. I wanted to bite him other places. I picked up his wrist and bit down. My body just moved on its own so i was sitting on his “Problem”. I moaned into his wrist and his hands shot up and made me grind into him. His eyes opened and they shone fluorescent white. He flipped us over and pinned me down underneath him “Athena what do you think your doing?”

I woke up to Lyle asking me what I'm doing and i noticed i had a vice grip around his neck. I let go and sat up. Lyle looked confused “were you having a bad dream? You were mumbling and moving around a lot in your sleep.” Blushing and trying not to look at him I said “I'm fine, it was just a weird dream!” but it wasn't a weird dream, it was an amazing dream! Lyle gets up to make breakfast and i notice Phantom giving me the “your a weirdo” look. I look at phantom “i didn't mean too!” it was then I noticed a wet spot underneath me. Well great i peed! Wait, no that isn't pee!? I TURNING INTO A DOODIEHEAD!

I run to Ravens room and fling her coffin open “Raven i didnt pee!” Raven opens her eyes “that's great sweetie seeing as you are too old to be doing that! Now it's too early, so go back to bed!” Raven rolls over and I whisper “but im all wet and i didnt pee!” Raven sniffs the air “Stormy what happened?” I nervously laugh “i had a dream about biting Llye and i woke up like this. I think its on his bed too! What do I do?” Raven got up and grabbed a box. She opened it and pulled out a pair of purple pj shorts with pandas on them in my size “i was going to wait to give you these clothes until later but i think you need them now, at least the shorts you do!” I turn to her “is it going to be like this forever?” Raven laughs and hugs me “i have no idea Stormy!” I hug her back and head to my room. I put my wet clothes in my hamper and put on my new shorts. They fit perfect! Now I won't have to wear Lyle’s clothes anymore! I suddenly feel sad because now I won't have to wear Lyle’s clothes anymore!

Lyle POV:  
I don't know what Athena was dreaming about but I'm a little concerned. She kept tossing and turning. I was a little uneasy when she said my name in her sleep then attached her arms to my neck! Because Athena was so close to my neck all night I had a tough time sleeping. So this morning I poured everyone a bowl of the most appropriate cereal one could have in a situation like this. Count Chocula! With an added special ingredient! Jameson comes down the stairs and look concerned “Master Lyle i was putting some new sheets in Miss Athena's room and I smelt something a bit off in your room. I went to investigate and -” i stopped Jameson “it’s ok Jameson i just need you to wash my sheets please!” Jameson gave me a weird look “as you wish Master Lyle.” Jameson turned around to go wash my sheets “when you pour a bowl for me would you make sure there are extra marshmallows? I just love the little marshmallows!” I laughed “of course Jameson!” Jameson actually skipped away. Well at least i know what to bribe him with when he decideds he wants to tell me about his sex life and i dont want to hear it!

Everyone comes down to breakfast and looks confused. Raven speaks up “Lyle what is this?” I laugh “its cereal?” Raven rolls her eyes “i know it’s cereal i used to eat it everyday, but why is it here. You usually cook us yummy breakfasts!” I smirk “well I didn't get much sleep last night and I'm feeling lazy today.” Athena looks guilty as i continue “I thought this would be a nice change.” Raven smiles “it is nice but tomorrow can you make breakfast from scratch, like you usually do?” everyone nods and agrees with Raven. I take milk out of the fridge and put it on the table “tomorrow I will make breakfast from scratch as long as i can get a good night's sleep!” Athena looks sad and I give her a head pat. I just hope she doesn't actually bite me tonight!

I noticed everyone was happy with my breakfast choice, especially Raven. Who was pulling an Athena and bouncing in her seat. Why must the busty girls bounce so much is so distracting. Jameson came into the kitchen with envelopes and a happy look on his face “I have invitations for everyone to the event that Master Alexander will be working at! I got an invitation as well as a plus one! Jameson winked at me and mouthed thank you and he left with his cereal, that was mostly marshmallows. He had a skip in his step again! I wonder how many times I can get him to do that.

Everyone looked at their invitations and the girls eyes light up. Sebastian yells “HELL YEA IT'S GOING TO BE A BLACK LIGHT PARTY, BREAK OUT THE GLOW STICKS! Sebastian runs upstairs saying “i think i still have some!” Raven turns to Scarlett, Onyx and Athena “girls you know what this means!?” Onyx and Scarlett both yell “SHOPPING!” Athena turns to Raven “could you pick me something out when you go shopping after school, I have something else i need to do.” Raven gives her a confused look “ok Stormy but it won't be as much fun without you.” Athena smiles “i know!”

Everyone had already left and as i was heading out the door Athena grabbed the sleeve of my shirt “Lyle will you build a fort with me after school? I want to build one and I need help, and I don't want any of the Doodieheads helping me!” Athena gave me puppy eyes and i couldn't say no. But forts are fun so why would i say no! I laugh “yes i will help you build a fort. Is this the reason why you didn't want to go shopping with the girls?” Athena giggles “maybe?” I patted her head and then got in my van to go to school. Athena skips back inside singing “I'm going to build a fort! And there will be no Doddieheads allowed!”

I get to school and Matt is waiting for me by the steps He has my soccer jersey with him. It doesn't look as nice as my lacrosse jersey but its still cool. I walk up to him “hey Matt!” Matt jumps and turns around “whoa dude where did you come from?” I give him a confused look “well i came from my van and walked over here.” Matt rolled his eyes “yea i know but i didn't hear you at all! Your like a cat! You make no noise!” I laugh and think well I did grow up with wolves so if i don't know how to sneak that would be sad! Matt hands me my jersey “the coach was going to bring this to your place but I told him I would see you tonight so I would bring it to you.” I smiled “Thanks Matt!” I pull my Alestorm shirt off and put my jersey on and walked into my first class. The girls noticed my Jersey and clap. Onyx whistles “hey Lyle do you think you could get Sebastian one of those?” Sebastian sat in the seat next to her and hugged her “i would totally wear that! Especially if you wanted me to babe!” Sebastian kissed her on the cheek and Raven leaned foward “oh well when did this happen?” Onyx smiled “last night, I couldn't sleep so Sebastian kept me company and we got to talking.” Sebastian put his arm around her “and now i got a smart sexy girlfriend!” Onyx was about to kiss Sebastian but the teacher made a noise like he was annoyed and started the class. We all laughed and took out our books.

Stormy POV:  
While Lyle was at school i got all the pillows, and sheets and extra blankets i could find and put them all in the living room. Phantom kept climbing on them and trying to go to sleep. The problem was that she was climbing on the ones i was going to pick up and move! I looked at her “sweetie it's much harder for mommy to move the cushions when your on them.” Phantom meowed and moved to the armchair. I run to my room and get the sign I made for my fort, it say’s NO DOODIEHEADS ALLOWED! VIOLATORS WILL BE BITTEN! I sit proudly and look at my work. Phantom meows and rolls her eyes as if to say “humans are weird.” I pet her and say “we may be weird but even you like to be surrounded by blankets and pillows.” Phantom meows and goes back to sleep. I pick her up and put her on my lap and pet her as i wait for Lyle to come home.

I hear the door open and run down the stairs but its just Jameson. He notices my excitement fades when i realize its him. Jameson smiles “no Miss Athena i am not Master Lyle.” my face turns red with embarrassment. Jameson laughs “I am only joking Miss Athena, although Master Lyle has been very popular around here since he has arrived. I don't know if the manor’s inhabitants will be the same after he leaves!” I yell “JAMESON DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! LYLE IS GOING TO STAY HERE WITH US! EVEN IF I HAVE TO USE MY CUTENESS TO HYPNOTIZE HIM TO STAY!” Jameson looked a little taken aback “Miss Athena as much as I want that to work, I don't think it will. But you may try it because i want to see if it works! I love that Master Alexander has invited his friends to stay but they are messy as fuck!” my eyes go wide with shock “Jameson you cursed!” Jameson laughs “yes Miss Athena I sometimes curse when it is necessary, and it is necessary now because it is true!” I protest “Not all the time!” Jameson gives me a serious look “Miss Athena you are sitting on sheets that are spread across the floor as well as blankets and pillows. The living room is a mess!” I smile “That's because when Lyle gets home we are building a fort!” Jameson laughs “and who is going to take down the fort once you are done?” I give Jameson the sad eyes “Lyle is going to take it down! But I'm going to leave the fort up for a while!” Jameson shakes his head and laughs “i'm glad you are still you Miss Athena, i was worried that since you had changed you would no longer be the same. But I'm happy you are!” I was sad and happy that Jameson said that so i gave him a hug. Jameson went to leave and said “While you are waiting would you like a smoothie?” I smiled “that would be lovely Jameson!” when Jameson returned with my smoothie he said hopefully “Miss Athena would i be invited to come hang out in the fort after it is built?” I laughed “of course Jameson you're not a Doodiehead so you are allowed!” Jameson smiled “thank you Miss Athena it would be my honor to visit the fort when it is done!” Jameson walked away with a happy look on his face and I turned on the TV to watch Interview with the Vampire while I waited for Lyle.

Lyle POV:  
Sitting in class i get the feeling Athena is in the living room surrounded by all the pillows and sheets in the house! I laugh at the thought and go back to my school work. An hour later we all head home. The rest of the gang is going to Hipsterville to shop for party outfits. I tell them the mayor asked to see me as soon as I got out of class. They leave and I enter the living room where i see Athena laughing at the tv surrounded by blankets, sheets and pillows. I was right! I sit down next to her “So are these all of the blankets, sheets and pillows in the house?” Athena lays her head on my lap “yup just about!” She goes back to watching what was left of Interview with the Vampire. She looked up at me and says in time with the movie “I promise to get rid of the bodies!” (Claudia's lines when she is tricking Lestat and has brought him two human children for a late snack when in fact the children are already dead, which it is bad to drink dead blood)( if you haven't seen Interview with the Vampire, what is wrong with you? Go see it, Now!) She smiles at me and a chill goes down my spine.

I nervously laugh and change the subject “so when are we going to build this fort? Shouldn't we have some cushions as well?” Athena jumps up “I can't believe I didn't get the cushions! I'll be right back!” She runs out of the room and i start to build the fort. Athena comes back with her arms full of cushions “i got these from the sitting room!” we get to building the fort and i notice that the fort isn't very stable. I tell Athena to go get more cushions and when she gets back I ask her if she would mind getting me a drink. She rolls her eyes “would you like anything else before i go?” I smile “no your good.” while she is gone i use my magic to put the rest of the cushions on and make the fort stable. I also raised it so we could walk around in it and so we could all fit and there will still be plenty of room. The only way this is getting knocked over is if the whole wolf pack knocks it over! Athena comes back and her jaw drops “it looks like a castle! THIS IS SO COOL!” she opens the curtains and there were blankets, cushions and pillows on the floor. Pumpkin lights were hung up in the fort along with some ghost lights. there was a mini couch along with her oversized panda plushie. Athena gives me a rib crushing hug “I'm going to get my laptop and we are going to spend the night watching movies and telling ghost stories!” as she runs to her room I yelled to her “do i have a choice in this?” Athena answers “Nope!” It could be worse she could be like almost every other female in this house and just want to fuck,or bite!

Athena returned with Scary stories to tell in the dark, the tv show Grimm, hocus pocus, popcorn, soda and candy. I'm in for a long night!

Onyx POV:  
When the girls and I went clothes shopping we pick a place known for party clothes that happened to be in Dullsville. We got to the store and saw almost everyone who lives in Dullsville! Sebastian had gone across the street to iparty to look for glow sticks. As the girls and I walked into the store all eyes turned to us. Some of the customers gave us grossed out looks and the others seemed intrigued. The sales woman (who looked like party barbie) zeroed in on us. She ran over to us and in a very rude way asked “are you sure you ladies are in the right store? The goth store is down the road.” I noticed she said the words (goth store) with disgust. I looked straight at her, smile and pulled out our invitations “we have been invited to a black light party and we are here to pick out some clothes.” her expression changed and she was all too willing to help us. I swear I saw dollar signs in here eyes as soon as i said it!

Scarlett POV:  
Raven and I had to stop ourselves from laughing at the sales woman. We could tell she was still annoyed with having to help us with the fake smile plastered on her face! Just because she was so rude i kept asking for the clothes on the tallest racks in the store!

Raven POV:  
While it was fun messing with the sales woman i notice a certain prada bee named Jessica that was in the store. The same prada bee that stole my prom dress from me! Jennifer and her mom were looking at a neon pink tube top dress.They were about to go and get the sales lady but I made sure I got to her first. I waited till Jennifer saw me and gave her a big smile. I tapped the saleswoman on the shoulder “excuse me, could I trouble you to get that pink dress?” the saleswoman gave me a weird look but went to get it down from the rack anyways. Jennifer and her mom follow me to the dress and Jessica shouted at the saleswoman “you can't give her that dress, its mine!” the saleswoman looked at her in shock “this young lady asked me for this dress before you did so i'm afraid i will have to let her purchase it. when I'm done helping her I can help you find another dress.” Jennifer and her mom were seething mad. Jennifer threw the clothes she had in her hands on the floor “BUT YOU CAN'T GIVE HER THAT DRESS. YOU CAN'T SELL IT TO A FREAK LIKE HER!” The saleswoman looked at Jennifer in shock” i'm sorry you are upset but this dress belongs to the girl I'm helping at the moment!” the saleswoman takes the dress off the rack and hands it to me. Jennifer runs over and grabs the other end of the dress and tries to pull it out of my hands “IF I CAN'T HAVE IT I WILL MAKE SURE THIS FREAK CANT!” Poor Jennifer tries with all her might but she just can't seem to pull the dress out of my hands. I (lightly) tug the dress and (accidentally) push her away from me. Jennifer falls to the floor and lands with a thud on her fake butt. She screams and yells “DID EVERYONE SEE THAT SHE HIT ME!” she was holding her cheek and pretending to cry. Jennifer's mother was pointing to me and saying “that monster of a girl assaulted my poor Jennifer!” like mother, like daughter! Jennifer was trying to get the other customers on her side but everyone in the store had been watching the whole scene play out. None of them were on her side, not even the other pradabees. I leaned down and smiled at her “sweetie you don't have the body to fit in this anyways! I've seen you staring at Lyle and just so you know he doesn't like mean or fake girls, but you can go find Trevor i hear he is recently single!” I start to walk away but just to add insult to injury i say “you wouldn't look good in this, your more fake than the fabric of this dress!” Jennifer got up and she and her mom stormed out of the store. I walk to the dressing room and get soft applause from Scarlett and Onyx. They both picked out similar dresses, but Scarletts was neon green and Onyx’s was neon blue. We tried them on and showed each other. Damn we looked good! The next thing we had to get was makeup. We each got makeup to match our outfits. I picked out the same dress but in neon purple for Stormy. I had to match with my mini me after all! As we were leaving the store the saleswoman who helped me with my dress stopped me “i'm so sorry for that wretched girls behavior. She had no right to say those things to you.” i smiled “its ok she was just being a brat.” the saleswoman pulled out her phone and showed me a picture of herself all gothed up! And it was dated just last night! She smiled and pulled up her sleeves. Each arm had a tattoo sleeve! Her right arm had Tim Burton movies on it and her left had all the classic horror villains! She smiled “Still a goth at heart, so I get it.” I was in shock the saleswoman looked like everyone else from Dullsville. I hugged her “thank you so much!” she looked surprised but accepted the hug. We left the store and Sebastian was waiting outside for us “so Raven becoming a badass are you?” I laughed “i was just getting some much needed revenge.” I look over and Jennifer and her mom were staring daggers at me. I laugh as we pull away and headed back to the mansion.

Lyle POV:  
Athena and I are watching hocus pocus laughing our butts off as the gang was coming in the door. Sebastian pokes his head in the fort “can i join the fun?” I look at Athena and she nods “you are not a Doodiehead so you can come in, until you act like a Doodiehead and then your butt is out!” Sebastian gives her a salute and comes in. about 5 minutes later Onyx pokes her head in “i thought i would find Sebastian in here! Stormy may I come in?” Athena nods “as long as you aren't going to be a Doodiehead.” we hear Raven and Scarlett both say “Can we join you guys?” Athena stood up “today you all get a Doodiehead free pass. Tomorrow it will be a different story.” The gang looks nervous but then shrugged it off. We were all watching the first season of Grimm and Jameson came by with smoothies for the gang and a Pepsi for me. Jameson asked “Miss Athena would i be able to join you?” Athena patted the pillows next to her “of course Jameson! You will always be welcome here.” he sat down next to Athena and I and we all watched Grimm until the sun was about to come up.

Everyone went to bed and I helped Athena collect her things and put them in her room. Before we went to bed she hung the NO DOODIEHEADS ALLOWED! VIOLATORS WILL BE BITTEN! Sign up on the fort entrance. She looks back at me and smiles “just incase the Doodieheads get any ideas!” I laugh and open my door, I look at Athena “are you coming to bed?” Athena gives me a weird look “your ok with me sleeping in your bed tonight?” I smile “Yes, you have been every night and your not the worst company.” Athena smiles “it feels weird now that you are letting me.” I grin “so you don't want to sleep in my room, ok i get it.” I slowly close the door and she runs in my room and dives under the covers “i didn't say that!” I pick up Phantom who ran in my room at the same time Athena did and put her on the bed next to Athena. Phantom immediately snuggled on Athena’s pillow and her and Athena were fast asleep. I tucked her in with her panda plushie and put the picture frames in my messenger bag. I headed downstairs to go find Jameson.

Jameson was in the kitchen grabbing a bowl of Count Chocula. He looks up and tries to hide the bowl “oh uh Master Lyle i was just cleaning up the kitchen!” I laugh “Jameson i'm glad you enjoy the cereal! I'll just have to make sure before I leave to get a couple more boxes.” Jameson’s expression goes from happy to sad “Master Lyle, Miss Athena and I think that you should not move out, but stay here!” I smile “well Jameson i would like that but i will have a house of my own that will be finished with it’s renovations soon and it was my birth parents' house. But you know I will still visit!” Jameson looked a little less sad. I chuckled “Jameson do you think you could help me with something?” Jameson looked intrigued “with what Master Lyle?” I show him some of the picture frames in my messenger bag. Jameson was thrilled and looked at each picture with a smile. I put the pictures back in my bag “I was wondering if tonight before the party if you could put these pictures around the mansion? I would love for the group photo of us to be in Constantine and Cassandra’s room and this photo as well.” i hand Jameson a picture frame. The picture is of Athena, Alexander, Raven and himself sitting in the living room with big smiles on their faces. Jameson’s eyes lit up “this is amazing Master Lyle! I knew you were up to something that day! I would be more than happy to put these around the mansion! I know Master Constantine and Mistress Cassandra would love to see these pictures!” I thanked him and headed to bed. I hope tonight will go over well. I got into bed and cuddled with Athena wondering if it was safe to let her into my bed after what happened this morning but also knowing that she would never hurt me or do anything I didn't want. I had to admit i liked having the company. 

Alexander POV:  
After meeting with the art collector this week i was happy i was finally heading home. The collector bought 7 of my paintings! It was nice to spend time with Mother and Father in the country but i couldn't wait to snuggle with Raven in our coffin! As mother, father and I are being driven home by Jameson i let the familiarity of Dullsville soak in. the town may be true to its namesake but it has the one thing i had been waiting for my whole life, my mate Raven. We enter the driveway and I run up the stairs to the mansion. As I open the door my only thought is that I wonder what everyone has been up too!


	13. the Night everyone Wished for, but also feared

Alexanders POV  
It feels so great to be home but it's also kinda sad as no one is awake to greet me, and knowing Raven she won't want to wake up enough to give me a proper welcoming home. I give mother and father hugs and say goodnight to them as they rush up to their room. “It is so nice to have you back home master Alexander!” I turn to Jamason “it is good to be home i have missed it and this town more than i thought i would, but the trip was well worth it to get my name out there in the art world.” Jamason smiles at me and rests his hand on my shoulder “don't forget the event tonight . I feel it will help get your name out there as well as you having a fun welcome home party.” I look at Jamason “what do you mean party?” Jamason just hands me an invite with his name on it and now i can see what the job i was hired to do really entailed “so that's what the job is for seems Jagger is going all out for this party, I guess I better get some sleep then.” Jameson has a small smirk on his face. As i go to walk up the stairs I noticed something strange in the living room. I move closer and see that it's some kind of fort. A rather large fort taking up nearly the whole space!

As i go to pull open the blanket i find a sign hanging from the makeshift door reading NO DOODIEHEADS ALLOWED! VIOLATORS WILL BE BITTEN! Written in Stormy's handwriting. Wait a minute, does this mean I can't go into this huge fort in my own home? well that's not fair! I start to pull the door open to look inside and OH MY GOTH! Its huge in here! There are snacks and pillows around Stormys laptop. When and how did the Weasley’s tent get in here? I go to take a step inside and hear Jamason “master Alexander the sign clearly says who may or may not enter and without miss Athena's say so i will have to report the trespassing to her.” I close the flap and start up stairs to my room complaining about not being let into amazing forts in my own home and how it is unfair!

 

Lyles POV:  
I wake up early so I can get my things out before everyone wakes up. I gently lift Athena up from my bed, using magic on her so she stays asleep and still thinks she is in my bed. As I bring her to her room I keep looking at her to make sure she doesn't wake up. I silently run back to my room and carry my bed downstairs. The mover’s are waiting to load it up outside. I put a couple of boxes in my van. I had the movers park at the bottom of the hill, which they were not happy about! Last night i parked my van at the bottom of the hill, I really did not want to wake anyone in the house! I start my van and nervously looking up at the house. I'm relieved, i really thought as soon as I started my van Jameson would come running out of the house and try to persuade me to stay. I pull away and follow the movers to my new home. We pull up to a gate that the mover has a key for and enter the driveway. The driveway is 2 miles long and there is a forest on either side. Just as I'm about to wonder where the hell i am we get to the end of the woods and it brings me to a huge black brick mansion and a circle driveway up to it. My parents are clever! They chose to hide the house farther back so when people come by they just think its woods. I park my van and get out. I'm in awe of the place and i didn’t notice one of the movers handing me a key “Mr. Mitchell wanted me to give you this, he wanted you to be the one to open the door.”

I put the key in the door and take a breath. I open the door and I am shocked! It's perfect! Mr. Mitchell did a really nice job with the repairs and even added a gothic twist to them! Of course I will need my friends to help me pick out some furniture and things like that to make it feel more homey. The head mover whose name was Sal asked “so what room do you want us to put your bed in?” I drop the box in my hands “the master bedroom please.” Sal laughs “which one?” my jaw almost drops “how many are there?” Sal looked at me like I'm an idiot “there are 6 master bedrooms and 12 smaller bedrooms. You have three living rooms, one grand kitchen and two normal sized ones, two game rooms, a movie theater, one pool outside that leads into one inside, a Japanese Onsen right next to the servants wing and a huge library that has a door that none of us can open. It's a weird place for a door because it's behind a bookcase. Its like something out of a mystery novel!” I'm in shock “if you could please put it in the closest master bedroom that would be appreciated.”

Sal tells the guys where to go and i give him a confused look “not to be rude but why did Mr. Mitchell hire you guys if all i had to move was my bed and a few boxes?” Sal chuckled “well Mr. Mitchell wanted to make sure one of your living rooms was fully furnished.” Sal shows me the back of the truck and it is full of furniture! Sal continues “Mr. Mitchell told me to tell you that he went to a “Goth Store” and got these. He also gave us some things your parents left for you.” Sal handed me a box with Mikaelson family crest on it. I walk inside with it and bring it into one of the living rooms. I open it and inside is my mothers bracelet, my father's watch and my grandmothers family crest necklace. Next to the watch is a note from my father

Lyle, this watch detects if there is hostile magic focused on the wearer. If it turns red it's hostile magic and if it turns blue you have nothing to worry about.  
Carry this wherever you go.

I look at the watch and expect it to light up when i hold it but I notice there is a small slot on the side of it and i smell the blood on it. I make sure the movers aren't anywhere in sight and cut my finger. I let a drop of blood fall into the slot on the watch. It lights up a bright blue. Well now i know what it looks like when it comes across good magic. I heal myself and go find the movers. My mansion is massive! It feels weird to say “My mansion!” My heightened hearing comes in very handy and I find them setting up a couch. Almost all of the furniture was black! Two of the movers bring in a very massive tv with an entertainment system and a PS4. Sal notices my excitement “Mr. Mitchell wanted you to have these as well.”

I walk outside with them and thank them. Sall pulls a dolly with an industrial size speaker attached to it from the back of the truck “Mr. Mikaelson where would you like us to put these?” confused i ask “put what where?” Sal shakes his head “sorry kid i haven't had my coffee, I forgot to tell you we are the guys who are going to set your party up. Tony is the head bouncer.” a man with two much muscle to be human steps up “hello Mr. Mikaelson I'm tony and i will be your bouncer for this evening.” As Tony shakes my hand I can feel how tight his grip is and I focus on my runes to let my physical strength no longer be suppressed. I return his grip with more force then he can muster, as i look up I can see his eyes glow bright blue. In response my own eyes glow a fluorescent white. Tony takes a step back surprised and I just lift a finger to my lips “Shh keep that secret.” Tony laughs “your Uncle Scott was right you are strong!” Shocked and confused i say “Did the pack send you to check up on me?” Again Tony laughed “No, I was young and stupid and i thought i could take on hunters from the Calaveras group. Your uncle stepped in and saved my life. Unfortunately I didn't know my own strength and one of the hunters didn't make it.” I gave Tony a sad look but he changed his tone quick and went to go check how Sal and the guys were doing. I look at him and can't help but think he really looks like Vin Diesel! Sal and the other movers unload 3 more industrial size speakers, and smaller speakers to be placed around the yard, parts for a stage, tables, at least 200 different strobe lights and stage lights to be scattered across the yard. They unloaded everything and started to set up the food booths. Tony carries a grill the size of my van near the booth that will be serving Texas BBQ and smores. The chefs begin to arrive and set up. I hear someone behind me clearing their throat and i turn around. Romeo looks surprised “Hey Lyle i didn't know this was your party, dude this is going to be awesome! Where do you want me to set up?” I point Romeo to a booth labeled “The Crypt” and he happily walks over with a couple coolers full of supplies. 

Everything is set up and ready to go. Now we just have to wait a couple of hours to get things started. I head inside as everyone sits outside talking. I spend the time before the party exploring my mansion!

 

Stormy POV:  
I sleepily wrap my arms around Lyle but all i feel is fur. The last time I checked Lyle didn't turn into the wolfman overnight! I opened my eyes and realized I was in my own room! Did Lyle change his mind and is he not ok with me sleeping in his room anymore? I get up and go to knock on his door but i find Jameson clutching a box of Count Chocula and crying by Lyle’s door. I bend down and put a hand on Jameson shoulder “Jameson what's wrong?” Jameson looks at me “MASTER LYLE IS GONE!” and shoves some Count Choclua in his mouth. Not wanting to believe Jameson i opened the door to Lyle’s room. ALL OF LYLES THINGS WERE GONE! IT WAS TRUE! WHERE DID LYLE GO?! I bend down and make Jameson look at me “DO YOU KNOW WHERE LYLE WENT?” Jameson shoves more cereal in his mouth and shakes his head no. I have no choice, I have to wake up and ask the Doodieheads if they know where he went!

Raven POV:  
I roll over and feel a body next to me. I opened my eyes and Alexander Is sleeping next to me! I hug him and he mumbled “Raven i appreciate the hug but can you move over some it's a little cramped in here!” I kiss him saying “sorry love i got so used to sharing this with just my fur baby.” as i move Nightmare meows in annoyance. I pick her up and cuddle her against me. I kiss Alexander and start to feel horny. Alexander protests “Raven i got home only a handful of hours ago, I need to get some sleep! I'm so tired! We can fuck later!” Alexander snuggles into me and I'm just about to go back to sleep when Stormy runs into the room and flings open the coffin’s lid “LYLE IS GONE!” I sit up and Alexander groans “WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE IS GONE!” Stormy yells “ALL HIS STUFF IS GONE! I WOKE UP IN MY OWN BED! I FOUND JAMESON CRYING INTO A BOX OF COUNT CHOCULA IN FRONT OF LYLES ROOM!” Alexander was fully awake now and glared at Stormy “what do you mean you woke up in your room? Whose room have you been staying in?” Stormy stomps her food “THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT, WHAT IS IMPORTANT IS WE NEED TO FIND LYLE!” I get up and put some pants on “come on Alexander we need to go find the breakfast maker!” Alexander sits up and is very grumpy “Raven is this what it feels like to be you. Because i am very grumpy right now!” i gib him and run with Stormy out the door and down the stairs to the kitchen. The gang are sitting around the table looking sad and Alexander's parents are looking grumpy while they nurse their cups of blood. Alexander sits next to them and looks just as grumpy. Scarlett gets up and hugs Stormy “WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO! HE IS GONE AND WE DON'T KNOW WHERE HE WENT!” Stormy looks at her and says in a serious tone “we need to go find him!” Stormy, Scarlett, Sebastian, onyx and I are about to head out the door when Jameson comes down the stairs still hugging the box of Count Chocula “Master Lyle will be at that party later. I think it would be best if we talk to him there.” All of us sigh in relief and sit down at the table. I look over at Jameson and notice there's a note on his box of cereal “Jameson you know their is a note on your box of cereal right?” Jamseon nods “yes i know, it's the note Master Lyle left for me.” Scarlett and Stormy stand up and both say “where is my note!” Jameson shakes his head “all i know is he left me a note saying he left this box of Count Chocula for me! And that he will see all of us at the party later. but sadly this is the only box of cereal left and now its empty!” Jameson starts to cry again. I hug him “Its ok Jameson we will see Lyle later and we can always get a new box of Count Chocula.” Jameson sniffs “it's not that, who will make breakfast?” Jameson starts to cry again and everyone except for Alexander and his parents start crying. Alexander looks at his parents “now i know what you mean when you say i cant talk to you until you have had your cup of blood! Is this how annoying I sound?” Alexander's parents don't respond instead his mother hands him a cup of blood “Darling drink this and the annoyance will subside. Hopefully, if not drink another cup.”

Alexander POV:  
After everyone stopped crying, Jameson made smoothies. Raven and the girls headed upstairs to get ready for the party. While mother and father went back to bed. After my second cup of blood I was feeling much better and I could now keep my eyes open. I also remembered Stormy telling me she wasn't sleeping in her own bed, and i had a clue whose bed she was sleeping in. I finished my mug of blood and went to head upstairs until I noticed Raven trying to get the box of Count Chocula from the top of the fridge. Since when did Raven shrink. I swear she was taller! I get the box for her “Raven you know Jameson said there was no more. Do you want the crumbs?” She gave me a weird look “I'm Stormy you Doodiehead!” I step back in shock as she examines the box “WHAT THE HELL, STORMY?!” Stormy nodded her head “that's my name don't wear it out!” WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY SISTER? I'm so confused “STORMY WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?” Stormy had found another box of cereal that wasn't Count Chocula and was eating at the table. She looked annoyed “i don't know? All i know is i woke up and i looked like this. Sebastian said i got hit by the puberty truck.” I'm still confused when mother and father come downstairs. Mother gives me a worried look “Alexander why are you yelling at Raven?” I point to Stormy “THAT'S NOT RAVEN IT'S STORMY!” mother and father look at me like I have gone nuts, until Stormy spoke “ its sad you can't recognize your own daughter though I did get my braces off so maybe that's what's throwing you off.” mother and father were shocked. Because it was Stormy and because she spoke to them that way. Stormy continued “everyone has been calling me Raven and i'm tired of it. I know I'm her mini me but i think you guys have gone loopy!” I sit down and try to process this as mother and father go back to bed. I call after them “and you guys are perfectly fine with this?” mother laughed “Darling it's alright your sister just hit puberty early, and looks like she has aged 3 years.” I’m astounded that mother and father don't seem to care. But I trust them and their decisions so I try to calm down and go to shower and get dressed for this party i'm going to be working at, just what kind of job will I be doing?

I get dressed and just as i'm about to head out the door Raven comes flying down the stairs (haha vampire joke) and into my arms. I catch her and she smiles up at me” you weren't going to leave without giving me a kiss goodbye were you?” I kiss her back and say “me? no never!” She giggles and as I put her down I squeeze her ass “and don't think i forgot about what you wanted earlier. Besides i'm not sure you even missed me!” I turned my head pretending to be upset and Raven pulls my face towards hers “of course i missed you, ya goof!” my fangs come out and i whisper in her ear “well you can prove it to me later.” I nibble her neck and give her one last kiss before I leave. I see why Raven has so much fun with being a tease, it's really fun!

I follow the directions on my GPS but I end up in front of a dirt path that leads into the woods. Confused i drive on the path and eventually come out to a driveway that leads up to a huge black brick mansion! The mansion is beautiful and far bigger than manor! I park the car and see that everyone has already set up their booths. Jagger comes up to me and pats me on the back “you ready to get to work, buddy?” I look at him confused “what?” Jagger leads me over to the front of the driveway and there is a booth with glow in the dark paints and paint palettes. Jagger handed me a brush “you and I are going to be working together. Painting people's bodies! Specifically girls bodies!” I roll my eyes “your painting people at your own party? I thought that's what you hired me for? And when did you get this amazing house!” Jagger looks confused “this isn't my party. But I wish that was my house!” even more confused i say “so who party is this?” From behind me I hear “how do you like my party Alexander?” I turn around and LYLE IS SMILING AT ME! My jaw drops “Holy shit this is your party?”

 

Lyle POV:  
I smile “and that is my house! I hope i bought enough paint for you guys.” Alexander still looks shocked and says “this is definitely enough paint.” I smile “great so the party starts in 20 minutes and if you would like a drink I hired Romeo as the bartender.” so that none of you guys will eat my party guests! Alexander and Jagger head over to Romeo and get a drink while I put up a black tarp around the paint booth so in order to get into the party you have to get painted. The tarp covers the yard so the only way to get in is to get painted. After I hang up the tarp i head over to Romeo and order a witches brew and wait for my party to start.

Onyx POV:   
As Scarlett and I are doing our makeup in Raven's room Raven comes in very flustered. I smile evilly at her “Do you need any help with your problem?” Raven looks up “no I'm fine!” we go back to doing our makeup and Stormy knocks on the door “hey guys i don't know about this dress.” Stormy comes in the room and all I can think is she really is a mini Raven! Raven looks like she is going to get emotional. She hugs Stormy “you look amazing in that dress!” Stormy struggles to get out of the hug “I like it but it's kind of tight!” Stormy pulls at the dress and Raven sits her down to do her makeup. Stormy is excited about the make up part. She gives Raven a serious look “just don't make me look like a clown please.” the door swings open and we hear a voice say “Don't worry Stormy i won't let her make you look like a clown!” Luna sits down in a chair and smiles at Stormy. Luna’s smile goes from happy to upset “Excuse me Raven but don't you know i'm the one who wears pink in this relationship!” we all give her a weird look and Raven says “last time I checked I was only in a relationship with Alexander! But Luna I'm really flattered!” Luna rolled her eyes at Raven “you still shouldn't wear pink, it's my thing!” I look at Luna and of course she is wearing a neon pink dress, it's more of a sexy anime dress but it’s still pink. Raven laughs “sorry Luna, but from now on I will try not to wear pink.” Luna nods thank you “although you do look good in that dress.” Raven grins “i know! You should know the only reason i got this dress is because i wanted revenge against a classmate of mine.” Luna shrugs “well as long as you're not trying to wear pink all the time, I can forgive you.” Raven laughs “Don't worry Luna that won't happen! But I do have a question, why are you in the house? It's not that I don't want you here, i'm just wondering why you are here.” Luna looks surprised “i'm sorry i thought Jagger had told you. He also got invited to help with the party tonight. Not to mention my dreamboat of a boyfriend is bartending!” We talk about what the party might be like and finish doing our makeup. Raven pulls out a box and hands us combat boots the same color as our dresses! We all giggle excitedly as we head out the door. We all cram into my buggie put the address in the GPS and head to the party!

I stop in front of a dirt path that leads into the woods and get horror movie vibes. I glance in the rear view mirror and give the girls a scared look. I put my foot on the gas and after driving a mile and a half i wonder if i went the right way. I'm about to turn around when i hear music and see lights. I finally get out of the woods and enter the driveway. The driveway is huge! There is a big black tarp separating us from the party that stretches miles long and very high. So high we cant see what's on the other side. All we can hear is music and people. In front of the black tarp is Alexander and Jagger painting people in glow in the dark paint!

Stormy POV:   
We all get out of Onyx’s car and I notice my brother and Luna’s doodiehead brother staring at us. The doodieheads are taking too long so i run ahead to get painted. Jaggers eyes pop out of his head “Raven you should really stop running you kinda of bounce a lot now! Did you get shorter?” I lightly hit him on the head “ i'm Stormy you doodiehead!” Jaggers jaw drops and then his face turns red “i'm so sorry Stormy, it's just you do look a lot like Raven now!” I stick out my tongue at him and then say “yeah, yeah i know. I want a butterfly on my face and I want it to be pink like Raven’s dress please!” Raven walked up behind me and said “I would like the same thing as Stormy but the color of her dress. If you could put it on the opposite side of our faces so when we stand together it will look like a full butterfly that would be much appreciated.” Scarlett and Onyx had joined us and Alexander started laughing and stared at Raven, Onyx and Scarlett “you three look like the sexy powerpuff girls!” Onyx gibbed Alexander “can we just have our faces and bodies painted.” Alexander rubbed his head “yeah ok sorry.”

After Raven and I got our faces painted Scarlett got a neon blue crescent moon on her forehead with neon blue spirals going around her eyes like a mask and down her arms. Onyx got a day of the dead design on her face and her arms and legs painted like she was skeleton. Luna got a flower design around her eyes and hands and Fairy wings on her back. Jagger and Alexander looked pleased with themselves. Alexander takes a picture of each of us with Lyle’s phone and shows us our pictures. I give him a weird look wondering why he has Lyle’s phone and he puts his finger up to his lips and says “shh.”

After Alexander takes some pictures of us, he opens the curtain for us to go through. We enter and couldn't believe our eyes! It was like behind the curtain there was a whole other world! In the front yard there were Kids, adults and teens that were running around with glow sticks, dancing or just hanging out in a sea of neon paint under black lights! There were food booths and neon lights everywhere! A huge stage was set up in front of gigantic black brick house and above the front door was a huge M in bronze. Whoever lives here is freakin awesome! I couldn't help myself “THIS PLACE IS FUCKING HUGE!” Raven playfully hit my arm “Stormy mind your language!” I laughed and said “oh i'm sorry i meant HOLY SHIT THIS PLACE IS FUCKING HUGE!” I smiled at her “ok girls we need to split up and go find Lyle!” I hear a laugh from behind us “why do you need to find me?” And as if by magic Lyle appeared behind me with drinks for all of us. 

I took the drink tray from him and put it on a nearby table and the girls grabbed their drinks. I turned around and before I could give Lyle a bear hug Jameson beat me to it! Jameson was sobbing “Master Lyle i found you! I was so upset this morning! And the whole box of cereal is gone!” Lyle laughs “i'm sorry you were so upset Jameson! You really ate the whole box already? Damn!” Ruby tapped Jameson on the shoulder “Sweetie your going to break the boy!” Jameson let go and Ruby laughed “so you must be the mysterious Lyle I've heard so much about!” Lyle shook Ruby’s hand politely “so this must be the not so mysterious Ruby I've heard way to much about!” Ruby glared at Jameson and he shrugged his shoulders “i may have told him a little bit about our time together!” Ruby kissed Jameson on the cheek “well don't tell him anymore. We don't need to be scaring the boy!” Lyle said under his breath “more like mental scars!” Jameson and Ruby disappeared onto the dance floor and i took my chance. But right before I took a step towards Lyle mother and father came over! Mother hugged him “Lyle sweetheart this party is amazing! the food is delicious by the way!” mother winked at Lyle and he blushed. Father hugged him “I'm glad that you got to stay with us for a little while and know you are welcome in our home anytime!” Mother and father chatted with Lyle for what seemed like forever! I tuned out what they were talking about and waited for the hug blockers to leave. When mother and father finally left i ran over to Lyle BUT WAS STOPPED BY SEBASTIAN! I had to stop myself before I ran into him because he came out of nowhere! Why are all the hug blockers finding Lyle now! Sebatian is covered in as many glow sticks as humanly possible and jumping up and down from excitement “Lyle this party is so cool! I gave out so many glow sticks and Alexander made me look like a skeleton! Your paint job looks amazing! It actually looks like your scars are glowing!” Lyle proudly looked at his tattoos “yeah they are pretty cool!” Sebastian hugged Lyle “thank you man! Thank you!” Sebatian took one look at Raven, Scarlett and Onyx and yelled “HEY IT'S THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!” and laughed his ass off. Scarlett spoke up “Actually if we were the powerpuff girls i would have to wear the pink dress because Blossom is the red head with the pink dress and Raven would have to wear my green dress because Buttercup is the one with black hair and a green dress. Onyx already looks like Bubbles though.” Sebastian stared at Onyx “she looks like a sexy skeleton! I knew we would pick similar face paint babe!” Sebastian kisses Onyx and they disappear on the dance floor. Now it's finally my turn! THEN VIN DIESEL HAD TO STOP BY AND TALK TO LYLE! I'm not actually sure if its really vin diesel but he looks pretty damn close to him! Vin diesel the hug blocker looked worried so Lyle excused himself and the girls went off to go dance. Raven stopped and looked at me “Stormy are you going to come join us?” I shook my head “no i'm going to wait for Lyle to get back so I can give him a hug.” Raven and the girls went dancing as I waited for Lyle. as i was waiting for Lyle i hear some girls talking about “ getting with Lyle” whatever that means. They were the pradabees that Raven was always talking about!

Lyle POV:  
Tony looked worried so I followed him. We got to my front steps and his eyes flashed bright blue with worry “hey Boss did you know you have some uh unusual guests here this evening. They may smell weird. You know, the ones with no heartbeats?” I laughed and Tony looked surprised “you mean the teenage vampires running around and the two out front painting people?” Tony looked surprised “yeah those ones! I don't mean to be rude boss, but are you insane? They are vampires and this party is full of humans! That's a lot of food for them! And the last time i checked you didn't want anyone here to be eaten!” I put a hand on Tony’s shoulder “These guys wouldn't hurt anyone here. I have lived with them and they have never attacked me, even when I was bleeding!” Tony gave me a worried look “and no i didn't bleed on purpose, i got a bloody nose from how much energy was in the room.” I would never tell Tony that in a jealous rage Scarlett and Raven were drinking from me. I don't think him telling my uncle Scott about that would go very well. Tony relaxes a little bit “I trust your decision boss, but I'm still going to keep and eye out!” I laughed and put a hand on his shoulder “I trust them to not hurt me or anyone at the party, except for the busty one.” Tony looks confused “um boss they are all busty.” I smile “ I mean the one with the black hair.” Tony knows i’m fucking with him “there are two of them! The smaller one looks like the other ones clone.” I'm smirking at this point “the smaller one, that one can get a little handsy.” Tony laughs “i wouldn't mind her getting handsy with me!” I bust out laughing “tony she is 14!” Tony looks shocked and embarrassed “she looks 18! What the hell! I need a drink.” Tony heads straight towards Romeo’s booth. After laughing for 5 minutes I regain my composure and get back to my party. Before i could get to Athena a group of girls blocked my way. One of them dressed in a very short and very revealing orange dress started hanging all over me “Lyle this party is amazing, i would love to see your room!” she winks and tries to kiss me but i pull away “excuse me but i have to get back to my party!” I run back to my party.

I'm pretty sure Athena will be right in the exact same spot. After all, she didn't get to hug me yet. I saw how mad she was getting and i hope she isn't too mad at me. I walk back and see Athena waiting for me and the girls getting off the dance floor to join her. I walk up behind her and tap her on the back “can i get my hug now?”

Stormy POV:  
How does Lyle keep sneaking up on me? I'm a freakin vampire, he shouldn't be able to sneak up on me! I jumped on Lyle and gave him a bear hug “Lyle i missed you so much! Why did you leave! How dare you leave and not tell me! You had me worried sick!” Lyle seemed uncomfortable with me asking him these things probably because my boobs were in his face. So he put me down “i'm sorry i left and didn't tell you. But I'm here now!” the girls gave Lyle hugs and he handed us our drinks “so how do you girls like the party so far? I know Sebastian likes it, he set up a booth just for glow sticks!” I was so busy worrying about Lyle I hadn't even noticed Sebastian had left the house! I smile “i love the party it is so cool. The person who lives here must be awesome!” Lyle laughed “yeah i guess i am awesome!” Scarlett laughs “i knew the M on the front of the house looked familiar!” Raven yells “your last name is Mikaelson!” We all take a moment to realize how stupid we were. The girls and I are taking a moment to realize how stupid we were and Stormy yells “this place is awesome Lyle!” Stormy bats her lashes and gives Lyle puppy dogs eyes “which room is mine?!” 

Lyle POV:  
I laugh a little too loudly and she frowns “so I don't get a room?” I smile “if i didn't give you a room you would claim one anyways.” Athena smiles at me “yup you know it!” I whisper in her ear “you have a room, you just need to figure out which one it is.” Athena jumps up and yells out in excitement. She goes to races towards the house but I catch her and stop her “i will show you it later, right now go have fun.” Scarlett glares at me “she has a room?” I chuckle “technically you all have a room here if you want it the house is much larger than it looks.” the girls and Sebastian's eyes light up. Luna looks a little sad. I give her a hug “you, Jagger and Valentine have rooms too.” Luna squeals and hugs me. We all head to the dance floor.

Sebastian POV:  
My glow stick booth was doing great so i decided to start juggling them. As I'm juggling them a hand taps my shoulder “excuse me but do you have anymore blue glow sticks?” I turn around and STANDING BEHIND ME IS FLOOR JANSEN, TUOMAS HOLOPAINEN, MARCO HIETALA, JUKKA NEVALAINEN, EMPPU VUORINEN AND TROY DONOCKLEY! HOLY SHIT ITS NIGHTWISH! I dropped the glow sticks I was juggling and almost fall down in shock. I give all of them a bunch of blue glow sticks. They were looking at me funny, and then i realized my jaw was still wide open. I closed my mouth and smiled “did you’re van break down and we are the first signs of civilization you guys found? Or do you guys need directions to your next concert venue?” Tuomas smiled “We don't need directions because we already found the place!” I chuckled “so you guys are just hanging out with us towns folk until you have to leave?” Marco laughs (and i thought i heard the laughter of angels when he did) “we are at the concert venue, we are performing here.” My eyes lit up with excitement “HOLY SHIT HOW DID LYLE GET NIGHTWISH TO PLAY AT HIS PARTY!?” Marco laughed “i'm glad someone is so excited about our music! But we must go and set up. We will be on in 30 minutes or so.” Floor pats my shoulder “thanks for the glow sticks.” They walk towards the stage to go set up and my legs finally give out. I go down squealing like a little girl. Some of the party goers walk over to make sure i’m ok. I get up, collect myself and go find Alexander so i can scream at him about what happened. 

I find him and Jagger cleaning up and putting away the paint supplies. Alexander had his face painted like The Crow and Jagger had one side of his face painted like the cartoon version of The Joker. I was bouncing on my heels waiting for them to finish cleaning up when Jagger starts cracking up “Dude why are you pulling a Stormy?” I flip him the bird and smile at Alexander “YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHO LYLE HIRED FOR A BAND!” Jagger was about to answer but I interrupted him “ITS FREAKING NIGHTWISH! AHHHHH!” After freaking out for 10 minutes Alexander put his hand on my shoulder “yeah dude we know, we painted their faces and arms.” I looked at Alexander then at Jagger. Slightly jealous I respond with “YOU GOT TO TOUCH THEM?! OH MY GOTHNESS! I WAS SO BUSY FANBOYING I DIDNT EVEN NOTICE THEY HAD PAINT ON THEM!” Alexander shook me “Sebatian get it together, they will be at the party all night and i don't think they want you freaking out all night.” I calmed down and followed Jagger and Alexander back into the party. 

Raven POV:  
While i was dancing with the girls a pair of pale hands grabbed my waist. I was about to say something when I noticed a black spider ring on the person's finger. Alexander turned me around and kisses me “did you miss me or are you having too much fun to miss me?” I kissed him back “of course i missed you!” we both laughed and Alexander went with Jagger over to Romeo to get us some new drinks.

I turned around and Jennifer Warren was antagonizing Stormy. I was about to tell her off when Scarlett and Onyx pulled me back “Jennifer thinks Stormy is you!” We try to keep our laughter down. Stormy looks at me and nods that she's got this! Jennifer turns to Stormy and with an evil smile she says “So Raven, i guess you realized you looked like trash in that pink dress? I mean a freak begging the new kid in town for an invitation is one thing but thinking you look good in that dress is just way too funny!” Jennifer and her Barbie clones laughed obnoxiously. Stormy glared at her and with a sweet voice said “But I'm not the one flirting with a guy who is clearly not interested in me and cant seem to take a hint. Don't you think it's a little sad when you come to a party dressed like a slut and try to get a guy's attention, when he clearly isn't interested and you keep trying anyways? I mean that's not pathetic at all!” Jennifer glared at her and stepped forward going to hit her when Lyle came out of nowhere and caught Jennifer's hand “excuse me ladies but there will be no fighting here. Everyone is here to have a good time.” Jennifer leans into Lyle and pretends to sob “oh Lyle you should have seen Raven she was so mean to me! As soon as she saw me she was making fun of me and she was trying to stop me from leaving. When i tried to she hit me! I was just trying to protect myself from that monster!” Lyle starts laughing, i mean gut busting laughing! After a minute of laughing and after getting a very angry expression from Jennifer he collected himself “Jennifer i witnessed the whole conversation and you were the one doing the antagonizing and trying to be violent.” Jennifer backed away “but Lyle how can you take her side, she's a freak! She's a nobody and never will be! Nobody even likes her!” Lyle looked Jennifer straight in the eyes “I like her! I like her because she has a big heart, she doesn't judge people and she's not a two faced liar trying to make herself look better!” Jennifer grabbed Lyles arm “but baby, you don't need her, you have me!” Lyle shook her off “but i go for nice girls Jennifer, not mean ones.” Lyle went to walk away and Jennifer tried to grab him but he looked her dead in the eyes “it's NEVER going to happen!” before he turned to leave he said “and that's not Raven, that's Athena!”

Raven POV:  
Onyx , Scarlett and I stood behind Jennifer. I tapped her on the shoulder “so you wanted to talk to me?” Jennifer looked confused as all hell. She opened her mouth to say something but instead she just pointed back and forth from me to Stormy. One of her pradabee friends finally yelled “IS CLONING A THING NOW?” Stormy laughs “no it's not a thing!” lyle said under his breath “I wish it was a thing.” Jennifer finally regained speech “THEN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! THERE ARE TWO OF YOU!” Stormy came over and stood right next to me “I’m Alexanders little sister Stormy, and we all already know you know Raven.” Jennifer smirked at us both “so now there are more freaks to make miserable!” Stormy glared at Jennifer “why are you such a mean person? If it makes you happy to see others miserable then you must not have very good people in your life and you must be miserable.” Jennifer looks shocked and tries to step in front of Stormy to slap her but Scarlett steps in front of her “Jennifer i suggest you and your pardabitches leave before I make you leave!” Jennifer looks like she wants to say something but her anger goes away and is replaced by fear. I hope Scarlett didn't have her fangs out! Jennifer and her minions stomp away and Scarlett turns around and I'm relieved to see that she didn't have her fangs showing. Scarlett gives me a hug “are you guys ok?” what surprised all of us is when Scarlett gives Stormy a hug and says jokingly “the only one who gives you a hard time is me!”

we all laugh and notice lights are flickering on the stage! Being the curious beings we are we head closer to the stage and notice on the stage are a dozen lit candles! We notice the boys not far from us staring at the stage. We look at the stage and with our enhanced vision and we see the band Nightwish! Floor Jensen looks at me and smiles! The stage glows brighter with light as Nightwish performs Nemo! Everyone who was hanging out by the food booths or getting a drink were now gathering in front of the stage. They were all being mesmerized by the bands song! 

Lyle POV:  
It was kind of weird that everyone at the party was entranced by Nightwish! Even the girls who were giving Athena a hard time were into the band! Nightwish went on to play I wish I had an angel, Over the hills and far away and Wishmaster. As soon as they stopped playing it's like the people at the party didn't really know what had come over them. The band announced that they were going to take a break but they would be back in a little while. 

I took my chance and told Sebastian i had a job for him to do. Sebastian's eyes lit up “what do i have to do boss?” I smiled “could you give me some help setting up for the halftime show?” Sebastian cracked his knuckles “no problem.” Sebastian and I carried two trunks up to the stage. (i had put his guitar in one trunk and my violin in the other) I opened the trunk up and handed Sebastian this guitar “i hope you don't mind playing in front of crowds!” Sebastian glared at me “dude i love and hate you right now!” Sebastian picks up his guitar and is about to play when he looks in the crowd and freezes “Dude Nightwish is watching! How am I supposed to play when Nightwish is watching!” I put a hand on his shoulder “just pretend they are in their underwear!” Sebastian's eyes turned to horror “oh no there hotter now!” I burst out laughing “pretend they aren't even here.” Sebastians closed his eyes and sighed “ok i got this!” I picked up the mic and yelled “is everyone having a good time tonight?” the crowd roared “my friend Sebastian and I are going to be playing while Nightwish takes a break. You should all know this next song.”

I smiled at Sebastian and stomped my foot twice and clapped my hands once. I repeated this and the crowd copied me. Sebastian stepped up to the mic and sang We will rock you by Queen. The crowd went crazy! Sebastian smiled after we were done with the song “dude that was awesome! Mind if I play a song?” I nodded yes and Sebastian picked up his guitar and told me to play the drums. Before Sebastian played the opening chords he said “it kind of smells like us in here!” and jumping up and down played Smells like Teen Spirit! Most of the adults ran to the front of the stage and started a mosh pit! There kids looking horrified and then deciding to join them. I noticed Raven’s parents at the front head banging! They were decked out in hippy clothes! I was shocked to see Alexander's parents dancing to the music as well. Sebastian went from the ending chords of Smells like Teen Spirit to the beginning chords of Holiday by Green Day. Some of the party goers were crowd surfing while the rest were jumping up and down! Sebastian ended the song and everyone was cheering! Everyone at the party was crowded around the stage. They were waving their glow sticks and wanting more. I got up and pulled a second mic to the drum set and pulled Athena on stage. I whispered to Athena what song we were going to play and she smiled and jumps up and down. I yelled to Sebastian “follow my lead.” after the crowd settled down and Athena starts to play the accordion as I sing into the microphone “come with me now!” the younger people in the audience roared and started to dance. When we were done playing the song Athena joined the gang in the crowd and Sebastian smiled at me and yelled into the microphone “does anyone else hear thunder?” most of the crowd cheered while the rest looked up at the sky. The crowd started to sing as Sebastian launched into Thunderstruck by AC/DC. Raven’s parents both screamed “WE LOVE THIS SONG MAN!” I let out a laugh and continued to play. 

After the song was over I told Sebastian i was going to turn the screen in the back of us on. I pretended to turn it on and gave Sebastian the ok. I started to play Linsey Stirling’s Roundtable Rival and blue light shot out from my violin in the shape of a werewolf. When Sebastian started to play red light shot out from his guitar in the form of Dracula. The lights were Dracula and the werewolf from Van Helsing. The crowd was in awe and so was Sebastian. The whole time we were playing the werewolf and Dracula fought like they did in the movie. As we finished the song Dracula and the werewolf ran at each other and exploded in a burst of red and blue light! I noticed the gang looking shocked and worried. Sebastian ran over to me and hugged me “DUDE THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!” I smirked “ So how was that for a jam session?”

no sooner had he let me go did Nightwish come on stage. Floor winked at Sebastian “that was some really good guitar playing.” Sebastian looked like he might faint from happiness! Floor patted me on the shoulder “the light show was awesome and you both can really play, i think it might be a good idea for you guys to play all of our halftime shows!” Sebastian's knees gave out and he fell to the floor. The band looked worried and Sebastian looked embarrassed. I decided to speak for him “Sebastian will be ok this is just a shock for him.” Sebastian gives me a thumbs up and the band gets back on stage.

The crowd was roaring and Floor spoke into the mic “so how awesome was that half time show?” the crowd let out ear piercing yells. Sebastian and I joined the gang in the front of the stage and Nightwish played Bye Bye beautiful. They went right into playing the next song Tenth man down. They ended the song and Floor called Sebastian to the stage. Sebastian looked like he was in shock as he made his way to the stage. He got up there and he was handed a guitar. Sebastian got to play a song with Nightwish! Sebastian played the lead guitar part in Stargazer! Sebastian's face glowed with pride as he played his heart out! Nightwish played The End of all Hope and Amaranth. There final song was Elan. Nightwish ended by thanking me and telling the crowd how amazing they had been. They gave a special shout out to Sebastian and he looked at us beaming.

The band hung around and partied with us until the party was over! They even helped us clean up! Before they left they all signed a black and silver guitar and handed it to Sebastian. Floor handed it to him like you would hand a sword to a knight “we wanted you to have this. You are an excellent guitar player and not bad on the eyes!” Onyx stepped next to him and smiled “yeah he's a pretty good boyfriend!” Sebastian held the guitar and dropped to his knees. He then proceeded to hold the guitar like a child and cry “I'm, I'm just so happy right now!”

As their tour bus was making its way around the driveway the driver beeped one last time. Sebastian grabbed my shoulders and hugged me with all his might (if I didn't have my full strength up I probably would have been snapped in half!) “THANK YOU, THANK YOU,THANK YOU! THAT WAS THE BEST JAM SESSION EVER! OMG I PLAYED WITH NIGHTWISH! DUDE THIS WAS THE BEST NIGHT EVER! Sebastian did a little happy dance with the glow sticks that were still around his arms and neck. 

I tell the gang i wanted to show them my new house. As i was about to walk in my front door I turned around and noticed everyone was standing around awkwardly. Well duh Lyle they are vampires, you have to invite them in! I looked at them “you guys can come inside if you want, I'm giving you an invitation to come in my house.” they all looked relieved and headed inside. Once everyone was inside i closed the door and turned around to see that their jaws were almost hitting the floor. I stifled a laugh and regained my composure “so you guys can go and pick your rooms if you want.” They all gave me excited looks and headed off into the labyrinth that is my house.

Athena comes back and tugs on my arm “so where is your room?” I chuckle “my room is down that hall.” Athena smiles “and how close is my room to yours?” I sigh “why?” Athena flashed me a pearly white grin “i want to know how far my room is from yours in case i have to protect you from any Doodieheads!” I take her hand and lead her to her room. I can feel her blush as I take her hand. She never blushed before when i held her hand! I open the door and tell her to imagine her room decked out in black and purple and all her favorite stuff in it. She hugs me and says “this is so cool! I love it!” Athena continues to look around the room and inspect everything in it. The smile on her face growing with each second. I leave to check on how the others were doing. Sebastinan and Onyx are looking dreamily at each other in the bedroom in the east wing. I knock on the door “do i need to install sound proof pads on the walls?” Sebastian sits up “dude i already thought of that!” Onyx sits up and playfully hits him on the shoulder. Sebastian smiles and starts to tickle Onyx. as I close the door I think it's kind of a bad thing he's a vampire because she doesn't have to breathe, which means Sebastian can tickle her for hours! I find Scarlett in a room in the west wing and Luna in the room right across the hall from hers. Jagger and Valentine are in the south wing and Alexander is hanging out with them in the south wing. I smile at Alexander “so if your here where is your other half?” he notices I'm worried and he laughs “i let Raven pick out the room, i think she is in the north wing.” I laugh and jokingly say “dude your whipped!” Alexander smirks back “i’m not whipped, she just scares me sometimes.” I laugh thinking to myself yea me too, me too.

I head to the north wing. I sense her in the bedroom closest to the kitchen. I knock before entering and find her trying to move a couch that is blocking a closet door. I walk behind her and ask if she would like some help. Raven jumps, turns around and glares at me “what the hell! Stormy is right, are you part cat? because you sure walk like one!” I stifle a laugh “no i'm not part cat, i just learned how to be quiet.” apparently quiet enough to fool a vampire! 

Raven POV:  
I lift the couch with ease and realize I should probably act like I have human strength, because right now this would be awkward to explain to Lyle why i have so much strength. I let go of the couch and pretend i hurt herself. With puppy dog eyes i plead “Lyle will you help me lift this couch away from the closet, I want to see how much space is inside.” Llye smiles and gets to the part of the couch that is against the closet. I take the other end and we start to move the couch. I move my foot back and end up tripping. Everything looks like it's in slow motion. As i'm falling Lyle catches me and turns me around so he is the one falling. Lyle grabs the couch so he doesn't fall to the floor and ends up cutting his palm on a spring that has popped out of the couch. He ends up grabbing my shirt by accident and we both fall to the floor. The only thing was his hand ended up in front of my face and the way I ended up falling i was straddling him! I sit up and Lyle asks me if i'm ok? but all I can do is stare at the blood welling up in his palm. I stare at it as he stares at me. He whispers “do it.” I look at him shocked “what?!” he says it again “do it, you know you want to.” without thinking I take his hand in mine and lick the blood from his hand. Lyle shudders and i can feel the shiver go through him. The taste of his blood is so good I instinctively sucked on his hand and i feel Lyle’s cock get hard. As i’m drinking from him I grind on him, feeling his cock get harder. Llye moans and i stop drinking. We stare at each other for a minute then we grab at each other and start kissing like we are overcome with lust. We are both pulling at each other's clothes. I ripped his shirt off and kiss each part of his body and he pulls my dress up and sucks on the tops of my breasts. We stop ripping each others clothes and kiss again. I bite his lip playfully and he grinds into me. I let out a gasp as his fingers find their way under my dress and rubs my panties. I instantly become wet. He smiles as I moan “Damn Raven i guess i can get you wet fast.” I pinned him down and tell him to stay still. I switch my position so my pussy is over his face. I'm just about to unzip his pants and suck his cock when i hear Alexander calling my name. I stand up and pull my dress down. We both shake our heads as if coming out of a trance. We look at each other in disbelief. I get in Lyle’s face and compel him to forget, seal his cut palm and then quickly leave to find Alexander.

 

Llye POV:   
WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? AND WHY DID IT HAVE TO STOP? That's the second time i would have gotten my dick sucked and it got interrupted! Again! What all powerful supernatural being or god has it out for me to keep my virginity? Or has my mom bribed or threatened said being of virginity keeping GAHHHH I COULD SCREAM! I do wish Compulsion worked on me because now it will be even more awkward around Raven if i can't keep up the act. 

Athena finds me and comes running up to me, takes my hand and pulls me towards me the door “ok Lyle it's time to go home now!” I let go of her hand “Athena i am home.” she turns around and laughs “no silly this is your vacation home. Your home is at the mansion with me, i mean all of us.” I turned her towards me and say seriously “no sweetie this is my home home.” Athena gives me puppy dog eyes “but, but your supposed to live with me! I called dibs and that means your mine!” I wipe a tear that has fallen down her face “sweetie i'm not a dog.” Athena laughs “I know that, but I don't want you to live here. Who will I cuddle with?” I pull her into a hug “that's why you have a kitten and a stuffed panda silly.” Athena sniffles “but those aren't good cuddle buddies! The panda isn't warm like you and Phantom takes up half the cof, I mean bed!” I let go of her and turned her face towards me. Her eyes are all puffy from crying and she looks so sad. Instinctively I pull her face towards mine and tenderly kissed her soft lips. I think it shocked her as much as it shocked me. I pulled back and she stared at me with shock in her eyes. I hugged her and said “I'm right here if you need anything, I’m not going anywhere!” Athena looked at me and nodded her head that she trusted me. I hugged her again and she walked out the door to Alexander’s car. A minute after she had walked out she ran back in and pulled my face down towards hers and kissed me “i was wondering when you were going to do that.” then she ran out to join the rest of the gang.

Before they all headed home Alexander gives me my phone “we got some amazing pictures of you, sebastian and Nightwish!” I nervously laughed , I thought he was going to yell at me about kissing his sister! I stayed in the driveway until i ncouldnt see their cars anymore. I end up doing some more exploring around my mansion before heading to bed. Today was great but crazy. I hope Alexander doesnt find out about what happened with Raven or Stormy, i would rather be alive to see my next birthday!


End file.
